


Alternative Erfahrungen

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Transporterringe bringen Daniel leider nicht dahin, wo er hin wollte. Jetzt muss er versuchen, sich mit der neuen Situation zu arrangieren, bis er wieder zurück kann. Aber selbst ein Anthropologe kann manchmal noch überrascht werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Erfahrungen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betas callisto24 und Aisling!
> 
> Die tolle Fanart für die Story von mella68 gibt es hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/968985

„So, Sam. Alles klar, du kannst jetzt die Transportringe aktivieren“, rief Dr. Daniel Jackson und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Kamera, diverse Mappen und Bücher auf seinen Armen zu jonglieren. Mit einigen Verrenkungen gelang es ihm, alles vor dem Zug der Schwerkraft zu bewahren, bis sich der erste der Ringe um ihn herum materialisierte. 

Seit mehreren Tagen hatte das SG-1 Team jetzt schon Probeflüge und Waffentests mit einem modifizierten Al-Kesh auf der Alpha-Basis III auf P4X-650 unternommen und die neuen F-302-Jäger ausprobiert. Da Daniels Anwesenheit bei diesen rein militärischen Operationen nicht unbedingt erforderlich war, hatte er die letzten beiden Tage dazu genutzt, einige Ruinen auf der anderen Seite des Planeten näher zu erforschen. 

Jetzt waren Sam und Teal´c gekommen, um ihn einzusammeln. Brigadier General Jack O’Neill wartete in den Wohn- und Verwaltungsunterkünften auf der Alpha-Basis, wo er eine höchst offizielle Inspektion abhielt. Inoffiziell hatten ihn andere Gründe aus dem Stargate Center herausgeführt, das er jetzt seit über einem halben Jahr leitete. Wie er Daniel anvertraut hatte, hatte er festgestellt, wie sehr ihm das Gate Reisen fehlte, seit sie vor kurzem ‚König’ Harry Maybourne besucht hatten. Jack hatte also kurzerhand die Gelegenheit ergriffen, sein ehemaliges Team auf die Alpha-Basis zu begleiten und seinen Schreibtisch im SGC für ein paar Tage zu verlassen. 

Wenn Daniel ganz ehrlich war, waren seine Funde auf dieser Welt weit weniger spektakulär gewesen als er erhofft hatte, so dass er sich leicht von seiner Arbeit losreißen konnte. Jetzt freute er sich auf eine üppige Mahlzeit, eine ausgiebige Dusche und ein weiches Bett. 

Das waren aber erst Punkt zwei, drei und vier auf seiner Dringlichkeitsskala. Am meisten freute er sich darauf, Jack wieder zu sehen. Gut, zwei Tage waren *eigentlich* nicht lang. Ihre Beziehung bestand aber erst seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr – seit er sein aufgestiegenes Dasein wieder in ein irdisches verwandelt hatte, um genau zu sein – und so brannte er darauf, Zeit mit Jack zu verbringen – vor allem Nächte. 

Auch der Teil mit dem heißen, überwältigenden Sex war erst gut ein Jahr alt, und deshalb wunderte Daniel sich nicht besonders über seine Ungeduld. Grinsend überlegte er sich, ob es seinem Freund wohl ebenso ging und ob er aus diesem Grund etwas Besonderes für heute Abend geplant hatte, wenn sie endlich wieder zurück in Colorado Springs und Jacks Haus waren, das die nötige Privatsphäre bot. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, das herauszufinden.

Das gleißende Licht des Ringtransporters erfasste ihn.

\---------------------------------------

„Teal´c! Ich verliere ihn!“, schrie Colonel Samantha Carter in höchster Aufregung, als es ihr nicht gelang, die Molekülstruktur von Dr. Jackson zu stabilisieren. Teal´c sah ebenfalls das unregelmäßige Flackern und riss an seiner Konsole einen weiteren Hebel nach oben. Einen Moment lang war Daniels Umriss noch in der Schwebe, dann verdichtete er sich zu einem menschlichen Körper und mit mehr Krach als üblich, fielen die Transportringe in sich zusammen. Carter stürzte sofort zu der Ringplattform und kniete sich neben der reglosen Gestalt nieder. 

„Daniel?“, fragte sie leise, als sie seine Augenlider flattern sah. Dann schauten sie die bekannten blauen Augen noch etwas glasig an, während Daniel gleichzeitig: „Was ist passiert?“ fragte. 

„Ein paar Probleme mit den Transportringen. Aber ich bin gespannt auf deine Erklärung, warum du diese hüftlange, seidene Tunika mit der dunklen Hose trägst. Ich bin ja keine Expertin für deinen Kleiderschrank, aber gehst du wirklich manchmal mit so unpraktischen Kleidern auf Ausgrabungen?“ Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und neckte ihn: „Ist das ein probates Mittel, mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung leichter in Kontakt treten zu können?“

Daniel schaute sie etwas perplex an und so fühlte sie seinen Puls. „Stark und kräftig“, verkündete sie. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ 

Daniel bewegte Arme und Beine durch, setzte sich auf und erwiderte: „So weit scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Doch … wo sind wir?“

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Als sich der letzte der Transportringe sich aufgebaute, empfand Daniel ein leichtes Unwohlsein und verspürte einen heftigen Schwindel. Seine Hand fuhr reflexartig zum Mund. Was war denn das? Normalerweise wurde ihm weder übel noch schwindelig, wenn ihn die Transportringe ablieferten, aber jetzt grollte sein Magen immer noch und das Gleichgewicht war auch noch nicht ganz zurück. Er sah sich um und blinzelte. Und wieso fand er sich in einer Ecke eines großen, ihm unbekannten Zimmers wieder, das nur ein Büro sein konnte? Sam wollte ihn doch auf die Alpha-Basis zurückholen. 

Wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand ein Schreibtisch, an dem … Jack? ... saß. Ein Jack in einem dunklen, hochgeschlossenen Seidenhemd – ohne Krawatte, dafür aber mit einer Reihe von Rang- oder Ehrenabzeichen über der Brusttasche. Nicht sehr … irdisch.

O´Neills erste Worte waren: „Jackson, was ist passiert?“ 

„Wo sind wir hier?“ Suchend schaute Daniel sich in dem Raum um. Einem Zimmer, das keine eindeutigen Besonderheiten aufwies: ein großer Schreibtisch, zwei anthrazitfarbene Stühle, diverse helle Schränke, Computer, Bildschirme, Akten und Papiere. Dieses Büro hätte in jeder Behörde sein können. Nur zwei große, gerahmte Fotos mit Weltraumansichten gaben dem Raum eine persönliche Note. 

„Ich bin dort, wo ich schon den ganzen Morgen gewesen bin – an meinem Schreibtisch. Aber warum haben Sie sich in mein Büro zurück transportieren lassen? Noch dazu in dieser Aufmachung?“ Daniels Gegenüber musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen von oben bis unten.

Daniel schaute an sich herunter und ihm wurde bewusst, wie staubig seine Kleidung war. Er machte zwei zögerliche Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute sich Jack jetzt auch noch mal genauer an. Kein Zweifel, rein äußerlich war das sein Jack. Aber offensichtlich nicht derselbe Jack, den er auf der Alphabasis zurückgelassen hatte. 

„Sie sind nicht mein Sekretär, auch wenn Sie genauso aussehen“, meinte jetzt der, der aussah wie O´Neill und ihn ebenfalls gemustert hatte. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat vor Daniel, der unbewusst einen winzigen Schritt nach hinten machte.

„Nein. Ich bin Dr. Daniel Jackson und war gerade auf dem Weg zu meinem … äh, “ stoppte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn wer wusste schon, wie die Leute hier auf Raumschiffe reagieren würden? „ …zu meinem Ziel, als ich hier … abgesetzt wurde. Wann und – vor allem - wo sind wir hier?“

„Wir sind hier auf Antika IV, 20. Januar 458 nach der neuen Zeitrechnung“, erwiderte der andere Mann prompt und schaute ihn abwartend an. 

Okay, damit war Daniel genauso klug wie zuvor. Irgendetwas lief hier ganz schrecklich schief. Und er steckte mitten drin. Wieder mal. Das Positive war, er lebte noch, wurde nicht akut bedroht, hatte noch alle Kleider an und die Augen des anderen glühten – noch - nicht wenn er sprach. Also noch alles im grünen, na ja, halbgrünen Bereich. 

„Das sagt mir jetzt gar nichts“, gestand Daniel ein. „ Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Gut, dass sie im beruflichen Bereich immer noch so distanziert miteinander umgehen mussten, so fiel es ihm jetzt nicht ganz so schwer, wieder umzuschalten. 

„Ich bin Minister Jack O´Neill, Mitglied des Antiker-Rats und Astronomie-Beauftragter“, erwiderte der Mann, der offensichtlich Jacks Vorliebe für Astronomie zum Beruf gemacht hatte. 

„Antiker?“ Daniel begleitete die Frage mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Sie sind tatsächlich ein Antiker?“ 

„Nachfahre“, berichtigte der Minister knapp. „Aber ‚Antiker-Rat’ klingt griffiger als ‚Antiker-Nachfahren-Rat’“, erklärte er mit einen Schulterzucken. 

„In der Tat“, zitierte Daniel seinen Freund Teal’c und nickte. 

_Shit, das sah ganz derbe nach einer Parallelwelt aus!_ Daniel holte einmal tief Luft. _Nicht schon wieder! Und nicht schon wieder er!_

Er musste dringend mehr über seine Situation in Erfahrung bringen. „Ich denke, ich gehöre nicht hierher“, begann Daniel vorsichtig seine Erklärungen. „Irgendwie muss mich dieser Transportring hierher gebracht haben. Und ich fürchte fast … das hier ist ein alternatives Universum.“ Vorsichtig abwartend schaute er den Astronomie-Beauftragten – was für ein netter Titel! – an. 

Der schluckte diese Vermutung ohne sichtbare Regung und meinte:„Yep, zu der Schlussfolgerung bin ich auch schon gelangt. Jedoch erstaunt es mich, dass Sie es so ruhig hinnehmen.“

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal“, seufzte Daniel und dachte an die von Apophis bedrohte Welt, in der er zu Beginn seiner Tätigkeit im SGC mal gelandet war. Deshalb fragte er besorgt: „Wie sieht es bei Ihnen mit den Goa´uld aus?“ 

„Diese ekeligen Parasiten? Die sind schon seit Jahrhunderten kein Thema mehr.“ O’Neill schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

Dann waren die Goa’uld auf dieser Welt zur Abwechslung mal nur noch Teil des Geschichtsunterrichts. „Gut für Sie.“ Daniel überdachte das Gehörte einen Moment, dann fragte er zögerlich und von einer bösen Vorahnung erfüllt: „Warum nicht? Sie haben doch nicht Ihr Stargate vergraben, oder?“ 

„Doch, das haben wir. Und den gesamten Planeten mit einem Antiker-Schutzschild umgeben. Aber falls Sie wirklich aus einer Parallelwelt kommen, würde Ihnen das Stargate sowieso nichts nützen. Damit kann man nur in einer Dimension reisen. Was Sie brauchen, um zurückzukehren, ist ein erneuter Transporterstrahl. Vor Jahren gab es schon mal einen ähnlich gelagerten Fall. Wir sollten uns mit Minister McKay darüber unterhalten. Er ist zuständig für alles, was mit Transport und im weitesten Sinne auch mit Stargates zu tun hat. Er weiß am ehesten, was zu tun ist. Ideal wäre es auch, wenn wir seine frühere Sekretärin Dr. Carter erreichen könnten“

„Sam war mal Sekretärin?“ Daniel konnte nicht anders, aber das Bild einer tippenden Sam, die Kaffee servierte, brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum Grinsen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er hier auch nur Sekretär war und sein Lächeln erlosch. „Okay, fragen wir die Doktoren McKay und Carter“, stimmte er zu. 

O’Neill bot ihm noch an, sich kurz frisch zu machen und die staubige und verschmutzte Uniform gegen eine seidene Hose und Tunika zu tauschen, von denen Sekretär Jackson eine zweite Garnitur hier in der Behörde aufbewahrte. Daniel akzeptierte, denn in seiner Stargate-Uniform würde er allzu sehr auffallen. 

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, packte er seine eigenen Sachen in eine Tasche, die ihm der Minister gab, froh dass er seine Waffe mitnehmen konnte. Als alles verstaut war, folgte Daniel dem Minister aus dem Raum. Nach einer kurzen Aufzugfahrt stellten sie sich auf ein Förderband, das Daniel an heimische Flughäfen erinnerte, und ließen sich durch endlose Gänge, die nicht einmal einen Blick nach draußen erlaubten, tragen. Nachdem es an den einheitsbeigen Wänden nicht viel zu sehen gab, blickte er verstohlen auf Minister O´Neill. Bisher hatte er an ihm noch nicht viel von Jacks üblicher Schnodderigkeit bemerkt. Dieser Jack verhielt sich mehr so, wie sich General O´Neill verhielt, wenn er unangenehme politische Gespräche mit hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten zu führen hatte. Kühl, distanziert und mit einem eisernen Ring um seine Gefühle.

Um die Stille zu durchbrechen fragte Daniel nach einer Weile: „Jackson ist also Sekretär bei Ihnen?“ Es war merkwürdig, seinen eigenen Namen auf jemand anderes anzuwenden. 

„Das sagte ich doch bereits.“ 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Daniel verdaute den Rüffel einen Moment schweigend, dann siegte seine Neugier und er wollte wissen: „Was sind seine Aufgaben?“ 

„Sie sind sehr vielfältiger Natur und umfassen viele Bereiche.“

Na, das war ja nicht sehr aussagekräftig, aber offensichtlich wollte der Minister zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine genaueren Erklärungen abgeben und so stellte Daniel die Frage, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte: „Und Carter? Für wen arbeitet sie jetzt?“  
„Jetzt arbeitet sie mit Dr. Elizabeth Weir zusammen“, erklärte ihm der Minister. „Keine einfache Aufgabe, wenn keiner der beiden das Antiker-Gen hat.“ Auf Daniels fragenden Blick erläuterte er: „Unsere Gesellschaft wird von Menschen mit dem Antiker-Gen geleitet. Ein privates Unternehmen aufzubauen ohne das Gen zu haben, ist mutig. Aber die beiden sind sehr erfolgreich.“ 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie besser mit Elizabeth als mit Rodney klar kommt.“ Daniel hatte noch ganz genau Sams Klagen in den Ohren, was für ein eingebildeter, arroganter Mistkerl dieser McKay sei, nachdem er von Kinsey angeschleppt worden war. 

Zum ersten Mal ließ O´Neill jetzt eine Gemütsregung sehen, als er mit einem winzigen Lächeln fragte: „Funktioniert die Zusammenarbeit bei Ihnen daheim auch nicht so ganz problemlos?“ 

„Es funktioniert überhaupt nicht! Sie streiten nur wenn sie sich treffen! Glücklicherweise ist er jetzt auf Atlantis, das Problem hat sich also erledigt. Wieso ist nicht er Sekretär bei ihr gewesen?“ Das kam ihm irgendwie …frauenfeindlich vor. 

„Carter hat nicht das Antiker-Gen, das zur Bedienung der Geräte nötig ist. McKay schon.“ 

„McKay hat es?“ Daniel erinnerte sich an einen Bericht von Dr. Beckett, der daran arbeitete, das Gen bei Leuten, bei denen es nicht aktiv war, aber in ihren Erbinformationen vorhanden, zum Vorschein zu bringen. Sah so aus, als hätte das bei McKay geklappt. „Und ich nicht?“ 

„Jackson hat nicht das Gen, das zur Bedienung der Technologie notwendig ist“, bestätigte O´Neill. 

Bevor Daniel sich noch weiter darüber beklagen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Wir sind da. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anderthalb Stunden später standen Dr. McKay, Dr. Carter, Dr. Weir und diverse Forschungsassistenten und –Assistentinnen ratlos um die Transportringe herum und diskutierten eifrig, warum der Austausch nicht geklappt hatte. Sie hatten mehrfach versucht einen Karton mit Unterlagen und einer kurzen Notiz von Daniel, in seine Welt zurück zu schicken, doch immer war er wieder im Labor materialisiert.

„ … die Phasenvarianz ist zu hoch …“  
„ … sollten wir noch die nächste Pulsation abwarten …“  
„ … das periodische Überlappen ist nicht regelmäßig …“  
„ … muss für den nächsten Zeitpunkt neu berechnet werden …“ 

Daniel stand geduldig wartend daneben, denn das hier überstieg seine Kenntnisse bei weitem. Er war zwar beunruhigt, aber nicht zu sehr, denn die Anwesenden hatten ihm versichert, dass es das letzte Mal auch funktionierte hatte. Der unfreiwillige Besucher hatte wieder zurückreisen können. 

Immerhin hätte er es als Alternatives Universum schlechter treffen können. Diese Leute waren technisch hoch entwickelt, hatten ihm seine Geschichte sofort abgekauft und bemühten sich um seine Rückkehr. Ein fast schon optimaler Service. Wenn es nur nicht alles von seiner freien Zeit abginge, die er eigentlich mit Jack verbringen wollte. Er warf einen interessierten Blick auf den Jack aus dieser Welt.

O´Neill hielt sich etwas abseits, mischte sich nur selten in die Diskussion ein und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde von Minute zu Minute verschlossener. 

Nach zwei Stunden gestanden sich die versammelten klugen Köpfe ein, dass die Lösung des Problems doch etwas schwieriger sei als sie zuerst gedacht hatten. Sie vertrösteten Daniel mit den größten Zeichen des Bedauerns auf den Abend. Es wurde beschlossen, eine Konferenz einzuberufen, um noch mehr Wissen für die Klärung dieser Frage einsetzen zu können. 

Mangels einer Alternative nahm O´Neill Daniel mit zu dem Konferenzraum und bat ihn, vor der Tür zu warten. Gerade als sich Daniel etwas umgeschaut und entschieden hatte, auf welchen der Stühle er sich setzten wollte, schlug ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah sich Paul Davis gegenüber. Oh je, welchen Titel hatte der wohl in dieser Realität? Um in kein Fettnäpfen zu treten, meinte Daniel ganz unverbindlich: „Hallo.“ 

„Hi, Daniel. Muss ja was Wichtiges passiert sein, wenn die jetzt alle zusammen kommen. Weißt du was Näheres?“ 

„Probleme mit den Transportringen“, erwiderte Daniel möglichst vage aber möglichst nah an der Wahrheit bleibend. 

„Ach, nein? Wieder mal?” Dann ließ sich Paul kurz ablenken und drehte sich nach links. „Hallo, Janet!”, grüßte er die neu hinzutretende Frau. 

„Hi, Paul! Hallo, Daniel! Krisensitzung?” Sie schüttelte beiden Männern die Hand.

„Transporterprobleme”, wiederholte Daniel und schaute fasziniert von Major Davis Pendant zu Dr. Janet Fraisers Doppel. Es war ganz schön verwirrend auf so viele Leute zu treffen, die man kannte – und doch nicht kannte. 

„Daniel?“, meinte Janet fragend. „Alles okay?“ Sie warf ihm einen ihren berühmten forschenden Mir-entgeht-nichts Blicke zu, so dass Daniel sich zur Ordnung rief. 

„Sicher, sicher“, beteuerte er hastig. 

„Gut, dann sollten wir alle mit der Arbeit beginnen“, meinte Janet mit einem letzten Winken und verschwand in demselben Konferenzraum, den zuvor O’Neill betreten hatte. 

Paul schlug Daniel vor, ihn zu einer Sitzgruppe am Fenster zu begleiten, wo man eine gute Sicht in einen weitläufigen Park hatte. Dieser Park war so durchschnittlich mit Rasenflächen und immergrünen Bäumen bepflanzt, dass er in jeder beliebigen Stadt hätte sein können. Daniel war enttäuscht, dass sein erster Blick nach draußen nicht mehr enthüllte. 

Am Fenster angekommen, klappte Paul einen Tisch mit einem integrierten Computerterminal auf und Daniel tat es ihm gleich. Ebenso wie Paul setzte er dann einen Kopfhörer auf und eine melodische Stimme begrüßte ihn: „Willkommen, Sekretär Jackson. Die Daten werden jetzt eingelesen.“ 

Ha, der Computer hatte nicht erkannt, dass er nicht der richtige Sekretär war. So viel zur fast hundertprozentigen Sicherheit von Retinaerkennung, oder was immer die hier verwendeten. Na gut, wahrscheinlich hatte niemand den Besuch von Daniels aus anderen Universen vorausgesehen. 

Die nächste Zeit gab sich Daniel den Anschein, fürchterlich arbeitsam auszusehen und das Erforschen der ihm unbekannten Technik als ganz normale Arbeit zu tarnen. Er untersuchte vorsichtig die Konsole und rief alle Dateien auf, die das Programm beinhaltete. Es gelang ihm sogar, Minister O´Neills Terminplan auf den Bildschirm zu bringen. Da er aber nicht wusste ob und was er damit tun sollte, setzte er seine Forschungsbemühungen fort und schon bald war er in Sekretär Jacksons privaten Aufzeichnungen gelandet. 

Er musste seine interessanten Studien für eine halbe Stunde unterbrechen, da Dr. Fraiser ihn um eine kurze Untersuchung bat, um mögliche Infektionsrisiken auszuschließen, wie sie ihm erklärte. Da sie dabei aber ebenso sachlich vorging wie „seine“ Dr. Fraiser, hatte Daniel niemals den Eindruck ein Versuchsobjekt zu sein und kooperierte gelassen. Nachdem sie ihm Blut abgezapft, diverse Scans gemacht und ihn alles Mögliche gefragt hatte, durfte er wieder an seinen Computer zurückkehren. 

Sofort stürzte er sich wieder auf die äußerst interessanten Dateien. Offensichtlich nutzte Jackson seine Stellung als Sekretär, um eigene archäologische Forschungen im Bereich der Astronomie durchzuführen. Das war alles höchst faszinierend. Er war so versunken in diese Tätigkeit, dass er kaum richtig mitbekam, dass Paul zwischendurch in den Sitzungssaal gerufen wurde. Noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er der Ankunft von neuen Personen, die er nur mit einem raschen Kopfnicken beantwortete, obwohl ihm einige durchaus von der Erde bekannt waren. Das, was dieser Daniel Jackson an historisch relevanten astronomischen Aufzeichnungen in seinem Speicher hatte, war hundertmal spannender. 

Als Davis und O´Neill nach einiger Zeit wieder aus dem Sitzungssaal kamen, warf Daniel einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass schon fast drei Stunden vergangen waren. Er erhob sich und trat auf O´Neill zu. 

Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, meinte der Minister schon: „An Ihrem Problem wird mit Hochdruck gearbeitet. Ich habe noch zwei weitere Verabredungen in meinem Terminplan, dann werden wir heimfahren.“ 

Paul Davis warf Daniel, von dort wo er stand, einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu und so meinte Daniel leise zu O´Neill: „Paul weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht Ihr richtiger Sekretär bin, oder?“ 

„Das werden wir daheim besprechen“, antwortete O´Neill knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Wo wohne ich?“, wollte Daniel wissen und fiel neben Jack in einen Gleichschritt.

„Bei mir selbstverständlich.“ 

„Und wo wohnt ihr Sekretär normalerweise?”

„Der ebenfalls.“

„Oh.“ Nachdenklich betrat Daniel das Personen-Förderband, das sie zu ihrem ersten Treffen bringen sollte. Sein Magen rumorte und so fragte er: „Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber gibt es hier auch etwas zu essen?“

„Ja.“ 

_Mensch, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen_ , dachte Daniel seufzend und fragte weiter: „Wann und wo gibt es das nächste Mal etwas?“ 

„Schlecht gefrühstückt?“, fragte der andere Mann mit typischer O´Neill Betonung und Daniels Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum, sein Herz schlug schneller. Das war hundert Prozent Jack gewesen! Anschließend fuhr der Minister jedoch ganz geschäftlich wieder fort: „Das nächste Essen gibt es, wenn wir zu Hause sind.“ 

Daniel holte einmal tief Luft und verscheuchte das unwirkliche Gefühl. 

Schon wenige Minuten später waren sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. O´Neill führte sein Gespräch, Daniel stand dekorativ herum. Bis O´Neill ihm einen kleinen Handheld-Computer gab und bat, diverse Zahlen zu notieren. Daniel wurstelte sich mehr schlecht als recht durch das Programm, aber im Endeffekt waren alle Zahlen und Anmerkungen im Speicher.  
Die nächste Zusammenkunft war noch schneller erledigt. Glücklicherweise, wie Daniel sich eingestand, denn O´Neill sah gar nicht gut aus und wirkte zunehmend krank. Ein Taxi brachte sie heim und als Daniel im Wagen neben ihm saß, stellte er fest, dass auf O´Neills Stirn Schweißtröpfchen standen. Auch atmete er deutlich mühsamer als zuvor, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf schwer auf die Rückenlehne gestützt. 

Mein Gott, Daniel wusste - rein intellektuell - dass das nicht Jack war und trotzdem überschwemmte ihn ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, ihm zu helfen. Jack über die Stirn zu streichen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch statt den Minister zu berühren, fragte er nur vorsichtig: „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?“ 

„Das besprechen wir, wenn wir zu Hause sind“, war die ausweichende Standard-Antwort, zu der O´Neill noch nicht einmal die Augen öffnete. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Minuten später betraten sie ein kleines Haus im Bungalowstil am Stadtrand. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich umzusehen, nahm nur einen ganz allgemeinen Eindruck von strenger Eleganz wahr. Zu seiner großen Überraschung warteten im Wohnzimmer bereits Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, und vier weitere Leute, die ihm O’Neill als Minister Lorne, Minister Beckett und ihre Sekretärin und ihren Sekretär vorstellte. Alle waren in seidene Tuniken in unterschiedlichen, gedeckten Farben, gekleidet, die der von Minister O’Neill recht ähnlich sahen. 

Doch Abendessen schien leider noch nicht auf dem Plan zu stehen, denn O´Neill fragte die Anwesenden: „Hat Euch General Hammond mit den Fakten vertraut gemacht?“ 

Alle nickten zustimmend 

„Ist euch eine Lösung eingefallen?“ 

„Außer der offensichtlichen? Nein.“ Hammond schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. 

Dr. Fraiser reichte O’Neill einen Computerausdruck, den sie so hielt, dass Daniel darauf seinen Namen lesen konnte, mehr leider nicht. Wahrscheinlich die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung vom Nachmittag. O’Neill nickte, nachdem er die Auflistung überflogen hatte. 

Jetzt wandte sich John Sheppard an McKay und bat: „Minister McKay, bitte gestatten Sie, dass ich Minister O´Neill aushelfe. So, dass wenigstens Zeit für eine ausführliche Diskussion bleibt.“ 

General Hammond schaute O´Neill fragend an. „O´Neill?“

„Ich bin Sekretär Sheppard für dieses Angebot sehr dankbar. Wenn Sie erlauben, Dr. McKay, nehme ich es an“, erwiderte O´Neill und wischte sich müde über die Augen. 

_Sekretär Sheppard?_ John war Sekretär bei Rodney? Daniel wusste, dass man sicher nicht alle Fakten eins zu eins auf ein Paralleluniversum übertragen konnte, aber bisher waren die Auffälligkeiten erstaunlich gewesen. Und jetzt war der stärkste Gen-Träger, den er kannte, ausgerechnet Sekretär bei McKay mit seinem Mäuse-Gen? Daniel hatte große Mühe, das Bild von Sheppard aus seinen Erinnerungen nicht auf diesen John Sheppard anzuwenden. Ihm fiel ein, wie der mühelos den Stuhl in der Antarktis aktiviert, wie er mit Leichtigkeit das Sonnensystem über ihren Köpfen aufgerufen hatte und wie er – den Berichten aus Atlantis nach zu urteilen – auch dort mit traumwandlerischer Mühelosigkeit die antiken Hinterlassenschaften bediente und zum Leuchten brachte. 

Wo hatte die Geschichte dieser Welt eine solche Wendung vollzogen, dass jetzt McKay derjenige war, der Antiker-Technologie bedienen konnte? Daniel warf Sheppard einen genaueren Blick zu, aber dieser John hatte äußerlich alle Merkmale ihres Majors: hochgewachsen, dunkelhaarig, schlank, mit einer nachlässigen Eleganz, die aber im Moment sehr angespannt wirkte, da er sich ein Blickduell mit McKay lieferte. 

Es war offensichtlich – McKay mochte Sheppards Vorschlag nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Sein zusammengekniffener Mund mit den schmalen Lippen und sein anklagender Blick machten das nur zu deutlich. Er kämpfte mit seiner Antwort an O’Neill und Sheppard, die beide äußerlich recht geduldig warteten. Aber auch John hatte seine linke Hand zur Faust geballt und O’Neill strich sich schon zum zweiten Mal mit der Hand über die Stirn. 

Endlich brach McKay das Schweigen. Er wandte sich an John und sagte: „Macht es gleich hier, das erleichtert uns allen anschließend die Erklärungen.“

John schaute zu O´Neill und der sagte: „Da es sich bei diesem Jackson nicht um einen Eingeweihten handelt, sind Sie damit einverstanden?“ 

„Es ist die zweckmäßigste Lösung und ich bin derzeit Ihre beste Möglichkeit“, erwiderte John ruhig.

Daniel wusste nicht, was er nach diesen geheimnisvollen Sätzen erwartete hatte. Aber sicher nicht, dass Sheppard zum Wohnzimmertisch trat, seine Hose öffnete und herunterzog. Doch damit nicht genug. Unter Daniels fasziniertem Blick ließ er auch seine Unterhose bis auf die Knie rutschen und fischte ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche seines Hemds. Er gab ein paar Tropfen ölige Substanz auf seine Finger, dann schob er sich in rascher Folge drei Finger in den Hintern. 

Das war das Unerotischste, bei dem ein nackter Hintern beteiligt war, das Daniel seit langem gesehen hatte! Er wusste, dass ihm der Mund offen stand, aber er konnte im Moment nichts dagegen tun. Er war nur froh, dass Atmen automatisch funktionierte, denn das hätte er sonst auch vergessen. Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum versicherte ihm, dass keiner der Anwesenden das ungewöhnlich fand, was hier passierte – das hatte dann ja wohl ‚eingeweiht’ zu bedeuten. Sie hatten sich diskret zur Wand gedreht und plauderten mit gedämpften Stimmen weiter. Einzig und allein Rodney ließ sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und verbissenem Blick keine Sekunde entgehen. 

Und niemand hatte ihn aufgefordert ebenfalls wegzuschauen – also wollte man wohl, dass er das sah. Daniel schüttelte fassungslos und ungläubig den Kopf. Diese Gesellschaft war ihm so strukturiert, so fortschrittlich, so modern, so … ähnlich vorgekommen – und jetzt solch eine Aktion! Er war zu verwirrt, um richtig nachdenken zu können, er konnte nur fasziniert starren. 

Schon wenige Augenblicke später stützte sich John gegen den Tisch und sagte ohne jede Gefühlsregung: „Sie können beginnen.“ 

Als jetzt O´ Neill ebenfalls zum Tisch trat, seine Hose auf die Knie sinken ließ und mit einem raschen Stoß in John eindrang, plumpste Daniel ungraziös in den nächstbesten Stuhl. Jemand der aussah wie Jack hatte Sex mit jemandem, der aussah wie Major Sheppard. Und es war Daniels Unterbewusstsein völlig egal, dass es nicht „sein“ Jack war! Das war ein Anblick, der ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf. Da war der Schwindel im Transporter ja gar nichts gegen gewesen! Daniel schnappte hektisch nach Luft, merkte, dass er tatsächlich hyperventilierte und atmete für vier, fünf Atemzüge in seine eigenen Hände ein und aus. 

In dieser kurzen Zeit brachte sich O´Neill in Sheppard zum Höhepunkt und mit einem kaum hörbaren Laut verströmte er sich in ein Tuch, das er sich vorhielt. 

Sheppard, der keine Sekunde hart geworden war, zog ungerührt seine Hose wieder hoch.  
O´Neill ebenfalls. An Sheppard und McKay gewandt meinte Jack: „Vielen Dank.“ Beide nickten ihm zu. Sheppard trat zu McKay und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Er murmelte etwas, das Daniel nicht verstehen konnte. McKay nickte widerstrebend. 

General Hammond drehte sich herum und meinte: „Dann können wir ja jetzt erst einmal essen gehen und die Sache in Ruhe besprechen.“ 

Oh Gott! Essen gehen! In Ruhe besprechen! Daniel kämpfte gegen einen hysterischen Lachanfall an, der ihn zu überrollen drohte. Das war so … so … so … absurd! Das könnte er nie jemandem erzählen! 

Dann zwang er sich zu tiefem, gleichmäßigem Durchatmen und befahl sich, die Sache ganz ruhig zu durchdenken. John Sheppard hatte *ausgeholfen*. Und Jackson war O´Neills Sekretär. Janet hatte ihn untersucht – und wahrscheinlich ihr Hauptaugenmerk nicht auf seinen Cholesterinspiegel oder Leberwerte gelegt, sondern hatte versucht herauszufinden, ob er physisch mit O’Neill kompatibel war. Ob in ihm so viel ‚Sekretär Jackson’ war, dass nicht nur ein Computerterminal damit überlistet werden konnte. 

Und O’Neill hatte genickt, als er die Liste mit den Ergebnissen gesehen hatte. Also schien es wenigstens eine gewisse Übereinstimmung zu geben. Und damit war ja klar, um welchen Hintern es hier eigentlich ging! Seinen! Ganz offensichtlich hatten die Sekretäre hier noch ein paar… Zusatz-Aufgaben, die man in keiner irdischen Berufsbeschreibung finden würde.  
Knackiger Hintern bevorzugt. 

Daniel spürte schon wieder unwirkliches, nervöses Gelächter, ganz kurz unter der Oberfläche seiner nach außen getragenen Ruhe. 

Die anderen Gäste waren inzwischen im Nebenraum verschwunden, nur Minister Lorne stand noch an der Tür und fragte ruhig: „Kommen Sie mit nach nebenan, Dr. Jackson?“

„Ja, ja“, erwiderte Daniel und in einem geistesabwesenden Trancezustand folgte er Minister Lorne ins angrenzende Zimmer. 

Es gab etwas zu essen, das aussah als käme es direkt aus einer militärischen Großküche und es schmeckte auch so. Aber Daniel hätte jetzt auch seinen Schuh gegessen, ohne es zu bemerken. Die anderen respektierten, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war und sprachen ihn nicht an. Daniel warf einen Blick auf Sheppard, doch der schien ruhig und gefasst. Nun, der Vorschlag war ja auch von ihm gekommen, es war kein unmittelbarer Zwang auf ihn ausgeübt worden, das zu tun. Aber was wusste Daniel schon von den indirekten Zwängen in dieser Gesellschaft? 

Rodneys Reaktion nach jedenfalls, hätte der dem Ereignis wohl lieber nicht beiwohnen wollen. Anderseits hatte er zugeschaut und sich nicht zur Wand gedreht wie die anderen. Oder hatte auch er nur getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Mussten die Minister zuschauen, wenn sie ihren Sekretär „verliehen“? Oder hatte John in aufgefordert zuzusehen? Daniel konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie der Ablauf gewesen war, obwohl kaum fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren, so sehr ging es in seinem Kopf wie in einem Tollhaus zu. 

Aber genauso wichtig wie die Frage ob er es freiwillig getan hatte, war ja wohl die Frage: warum hatte er es getan? Wieso hatte er mit Minister O´Neill Sex vor der versammelten Mannschaft gehabt? Das war so unfassbar, dass Daniels Gehirn einfach keine brauchbare Antwort liefern wollte. Nun, was machte ein Wissenschaftler, wenn er mehr herausbekommen wollte? Fragen stellen! Gut, dass ihm das noch eingefallen war! Und genau das beschloss Daniel jetzt zu tun. 

Da er keinerlei Feindseligkeit in dem Schweigen ringsum spürte, räusperte er sich kurz, dann unterbrach er die Stille: „Darf ich Sie um weitere Auskünfte bitten?“, erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Fragen Sie, was Sie wollen“, forderte ihn General Hammond aufmunternd auf. 

„Gut.“ Erleichtert, dass er die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hatte fuhr Daniel fort: „Warum ist der Sex öffentlich und nicht privat? Ich meine, Räume gibt es hier doch genug …“ 

_Oh, oh, falsche Frage_ , dachte Daniel, denn die Anwesenden hörten auf zu essen und schauten sich jetzt schockiert an.

O´Neill erbarmte sich, hüstelte und erklärte dann: „Ein Minister und sein Sekretär haben keinen Sex zusammen.“

„Ach nein??“, Daniel schaute ihn völlig verblüfft an. „Da wo ich herkomme, würde man das aber so nennen. Hundertprozentig!“ Er nickte vehement. 

„Wir nennen es psychische Entlastung”, kam ihm Janet Fraiser zur Hilfe. 

„Psychische Entlastung??“ Daniel wiederholte die beiden Wörter so langsam wie ein Erstklässler, der ihre Bedeutung enträtseln wollte und in einem völlig ungläubigen Tonfall. 

Die anderen nickten nur. 

„Sah mir aber verdammt physisch aus“, murmelte Daniel vor sich hin. Dann fing er sich und fragte weiter: „Also schön, die *psychische Entlastung*, wie oft braucht ein Minister die und warum braucht er sie unbedingt von einem Sekretär?“ Okay, klar, wenn man das nicht Sex nannte, konnte man es vielleicht auch vor allem Anwesenden am Wohnzimmertisch machen. Noch hatte Daniels Verstand das Konzept nicht ganz verarbeitet.

Wieder blieb es an O´Neill hängen, die Frage zu beantworten, denn die anderen beschäftigten sich jetzt sehr angelegentlich mit ihrem Essen. 

„Ein Minister braucht die psychische Entlastung - je nachdem, wie stressig seine Aufgaben sind - alle vier bis fünf Tage.“

„Aber warum brauchen Sie ausgerechnet eine ganz bestimmte Person dazu?“, fragte Daniel noch einmal nach. 

„Einmal bedarf es eines Vertrauensverhältnisses zwischen den beiden Partnern“, - das konnte Daniel gut verstehen - „dann kommt noch ein medizinischer Aspekt hinzu. Durch die ständige Arbeit mit den Antiker-Geräten wird das Gehirn der Genträger sehr beansprucht. Das regt die vermehrte Ausschüttung von Stresshormonen wie Adrenalin, Noradrenalin und Corticosteroiden an, die sich erheblich negativ auf das vegetative und vor allem sympathische Nervensystem auswirken können. Daneben kommt es zu massiven Störungen der Blutentgiftung durch Nieren und Leber mit gesundheitsschädlichen Ablagerungen in allen möglichen Organen.“

O’Neill legte seine Bestecke am Tellerrand ab. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass psychische Entlastung dieses biochemische Ungleichgewicht am besten wieder reduzieren kann. Und verschiedene Personen sind besser kompatibel als andere. Außerdem scheint es eine Art Anpassungs- oder Gewöhnungseffekt zu geben. Uns sind die biochemischen Vorgängen noch nicht in allen Einzelheiten klar.“

„Also, fest steht aber, je besser die beiden zusammen passen, desto seltener braucht ein Minister Sex, Entschuldigung,…psychische Entlastung?“, fragte Daniel immer noch leicht ungläubig. 

„Genau.“ 

Hastig schluckte Daniel noch einen Löffel Suppe herunter und versuchte das Gehörte zu verdauen. Es lag ihm genauso schwer im Magen wie das unappetitliche Essen. 

„Okay, kommen wir zur Sache.“ Es half ja alles nichts. Die Leute hier hatten ihm nicht John und Jack in eindeutiger Stellung gezeigt, damit er daheim etwas Pikantes zu erzählen hatte. „Aus Ihren … äh … Andeutung habe ich entnommen, dass Sie sich fragen, ob ich diese *psychische Entlastung* übernehmen kann, bis der andere Jackson wieder da ist. Richtig?“ 

Dieses Mal antwortete General Hammond: „Sie sind Minister O´Neills beste Hoffnung. Dr. Fraiser hat uns bestätigt, dass ihre Physiologie der Sekretär Jacksons am nächsten kommt. Sekretär Sheppard kann nur ein sehr temporärer Ersatz sein.“ 

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Deshalb also die Untersuchung während der Konferenz. Es war gar nicht um mögliche Ansteckungsrisiken gegangen!  
„Was heißt ‚temporär’? Kann John, ich meine Sekretär Sheppard, das Wochen oder Monate machen? Zur Not, bis ich wieder zurückgetauscht werden kann? Spricht irgendetwas dagegen, dass er diesen … äh … Nebenjob länger ausübt?“ 

„Ja! Da spricht eine Menge gegen!“, rief Rodney hitzig, ehe auch nur jemand anderes zu Wort kommen konnte. 

Minister Beckett legte Rodney eine Hand auf den Arm und ergriff das Wort: „Ohne Hilfe wird Minister O´Neill innerhalb der nächsten Tage an den letalen Verschiebungen in seinem Blutbild sterben“, erklärte er unmissverständlich. „Mit Sheppards ständiger Hilfe, wird er es wohl überleben, aber es wird für alle Beteiligten sehr unangenehm werden. Sie jedoch sind … besser kompatibel“, brachte er den Satz zu Ende und schaute Daniel auffordernd an. 

_Kompatibel! Na klasse! Das waren ja rosige Aussichten! Natürlich hatte er Jack haben wollen an diesem Wochenende – aber seinen Jack!_ Daniel seufzte nachdenklich auf. 

Minister Beckett erkundigte sich nach kurzer Bedenkzeit: „Wo ist das Problem?“ 

„Wo das Problem ist?? Das ist alles ein einziges Problem!“, fuhr Daniel auf. Er konnte nicht länger ruhig bleiben. 

„Waren Sie noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen?“, wollte jetzt Minister Lorne erstaunt wissen.

 _Ja klar! Diskutieren wir doch meine sexuellen Vorlieben beim Abendessen_ , dachte Daniel sarkastisch. Aber da war noch mehr – beginnende Verzweiflung. Und er musste aufpassen, dass die ihn nicht in wahnsinniges Gelächter trieb. Einfach, weil er das alles nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte. Es war so … surreal! Wie ein Bild von Dalì, in dem die Formen noch in ihren Grundzügen erkennbar waren, aber grotesk verzerrt. Uhren, die zerflossen und Giraffen ohne jegliche Proportionen. So kam ihm im Moment diese Welt vor. Gesichter, die er kannte, und doch waren sie ihm absolut fremd. 

Aber sie bedrohten ihn nicht. Ja, bedrängten ihn nicht einmal. Und das brachte Daniel dann auch dazu, nicht in Panik unterzugehen. Er war schon oft genug in aberwitzigen Situationen gewesen – und diese war eine weitere Variante davon. Er seufzte noch einmal auf, schaute Hammond - ausgerechnet Hammond! – fest ins Gesicht und antwortete: „Ich bin mit dem Jack aus meiner Welt zusammen. Und nicht nur zur *psychischen Entlastung*, sondern weil … weil wir … uns lieben.“  
Sollten sie je daran denken, ihrem Hammond daheim reinen Wein einzuschenken, müssten sie an ihrer Rede noch ein bisschen arbeiten, gestand sich Daniel ein, dem es schon schwer fiel, das einem Hammond einzugestehen, der gar keinen Berührungspunkt mit seiner Welt hatte. 

„Das ist doch perfekt!“, rief Minister Beckett erfreut und auch auf den anderen Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein Gemisch aus Erleichterung und Freude ab. 

Nur Minister O´Neill ließ sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken. 

„Wir haben Sex miteinander. Jede Menge Sex“, machte Daniel deutlich und fixierte dazu O´Neill. 

Dessen Wangenmuskeln zuckten, er ließ sich aber nicht aus der Reserve locken. 

„Ich muss Ihnen noch eine indiskrete Frage stellen“, wandte sich Daniel herausfordernd an O´Neill. 

Und bekam wieder einen emotionalen Faustschlag versetzt, als O´Neill jetzt mit Jacks spöttischem Grinsen entgegnete: „ **Noch** eine? Sie haben doch schon alles gefragt, was man einen Minister niemals fragen sollte.“ 

Oh Shit, sie waren sich so verdammt ähnlich! Daniel war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass dieser O´Neill bis in das kleinste Detail sprechen und aussehen konnte wie sein Jack. Mit dem Minister O´Neill zu reden war hundert Mal einfacher! Deshalb erkundigte er sich leicht gereizt: „Wie ist das mit der Reaktion des Sekretärs? Muss er diese ‚Entlastung’ ohne jedes Gefühl von Erregung über sich ergehen lassen? So wie gerade Sekretär Sheppard?“

„Das sollten wir nicht in Gesellschaft erörtern“, beschied ihm O´Neill. 

„Ach nein? Man kann Sex haben, aber nicht drüber reden?“, rief Daniel aufgebracht. Verdammt, O’Neill und Sheppard hatten doch gerade mit etlichen Leuten im Raum und ihm und McKay als Zuschauer Sex gehabt, aber nein, es wurde nicht darüber geredet? Wie absurd war denn das? 

„Es ist kein S…“ 

„Verzeihung, ich vergaß, dass das hier anders heißt“, schnitt ihm Daniel sarkastisch das Wort ab.

„Begleiten Sie mich nach nebenan“, befahl ihm O´Neill knapp und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Daniel atmete inzwischen vor Aufregung schneller und starrte den Minister wütend an.  
Doch bei O´Neills unnahbarem Gesichtausdruck, begann sich ein Hauch von Angst unter diese Wut zu mischen. Vielleicht sollte er sein Schicksal nicht über Gebühr herausfordern? Bisher waren sie ausnehmend freundlich, aber wenn das Leben eines der Ihren auf dem Spiel stand? Er erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte dem Minister ruhig aber voller Entschlossenheit sich nicht länger mit Ausflüchten abspeisen zu lassen. 

Nachdem O´Neill die Tür des angrenzenden Raumes hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sagte er um Ruhe bemüht: „Sie kompromittieren mit dieser Frage nicht nur mich, sondern vor allem auch Sekretär Sheppard. Es ist ein Tabu-Thema. Und ja, man macht es, man spricht darüber aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Vor allem nicht in dieser Art und Weise.“ 

Daniel schwieg, denn er sah ein, dass er nicht sehr höflich gewesen war. Er als Anthropologe sollte sich eigentlich etwas mehr Offenheit fremden Kulturen gegenüber befleißigen. Aber das war nicht so ganz einfach, wenn ein Mitglied der fremden Kultur es auf den eigenen Hintern abgesehen hatte.

Minister O´Neill machte einige Schritte zu einer Anrichte hin, strich sich mit der rechten Hand unschlüssig über den Nacken, drehte sich dann zu Daniel um und sagte rau: „Sagen Sie mir nur, ob Sie bereit sind, mich … mir… Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht zwingen. Das wäre auch nutzlos, denn das Ziel soll ja psychische Entlastung sein.“ Er schluckte schwer und schaute Daniel direkt ins Gesicht. 

Braune Augen, die Daniel nur zu gut kannte, sahen ihn inständig und mit einer Spur von bangem Hoffen an. Vermittelten die Wärme, die Bitte, die in den Worten gefehlt hatte. Die sein Jack wahrscheinlich auch nicht herausgebracht hätte, wäre er in einer vergleichbaren Position gewesen. Ein Blick, der Daniel unweigerlich einfing. Er merkte, wie sein Widerstand dahin schmolz, wie es in den Bereich des Nachdenkenswerten, des Möglichen rückte, auf den aberwitzigen Vorschlag einzugehen.

Die Frage begann sich schlicht und einfach darauf zu reduzieren: konnte er jemanden, der wie Jack aussah, wie Jack redete und dessen Körpersprache in fast jeder Sekunde „Jack“ zu ihm sagte, leiden, eventuell sogar sterben lassen? Wenn er ihm bloß etwas zu gestatten brauchte, was er seinem Jack mit Freude erlaubte? Wenn er mit diesem Schritt aber auch „seinen“ Freund hinterging? Dieser O´Neill würde ihn nicht zwingen, hatte er gesagt, und Daniel glaubte ihm. Es war also einzig und allein seine Entscheidung. Aber war das jetzt wirklich besser? Er könnte sich noch nicht einmal mit Lebensgefahr, Zwang, oder keiner Alternative herausreden, wenn er es seinem Jack erklären musste. Außer … 

„Wann kann eigentlich der nächste Versuch unternommen werden, mich zurück zu schicken?“ 

„Morgen Abend um 20:04 Uhr ist die nächste Gelegenheit.“ 

„Und wann … bräuchten Sie mich – spätestens?“ 

„In drei, vier Stunden“, gestand ihm O´Neill leise. 

Daniel seufzte unschlüssig, trat zum Fenster und starrte in den dunklen Garten.

_‚Du bist ein Heuchler, mein lieber Danie’l, sagte sein Spiegelbild in dem Fensterglas plötzlich zu ihm. ‚Sei doch mal ehrlich mit dir, wäre es dir lieber, jemand, der aussieht wie Jack würde dich zum Sex zwingen? Wie würdest du dich dann wohl fühlen, wenn er dich überwältigt und gegen deinen Willen nimmt? Das hier ist weit einfacher. Fünf Minuten, die du als Lebenserfahrung – alternative Lebenserfahrung – verbuchst. Jack wird verstehen, dass du jemanden retten musstest, der aussieht wir er. Scheint die universelle Aufgabe aller Daniels zu sein. Und das Beste ist, es wird ja noch nicht einmal von dir erwartet, dass du ebenfalls davon erregt wirst! Obwohl, genau darin könnte dein Problem bestehen, nicht wahr?’_

Eine Sekunde streifte ihn der Gedanke, dass er Jack gar nichts von diesem kleinen Detail erzählen musste, dann verwarf er ihn sofort wieder. So funktionierte Vertrauen nicht.  
Unschlüssig fuhr Daniels Finger die Maserung des Fensterrahmens nach. Hätten Teal´c oder Sam in diesem Universum seine Hilfe benötigt … dann … dann hätte er sie ihnen wohl im Endeffekt auch gewährt, musste sich Daniel eingestehen. Da konnte er für „Jack“ nicht weniger tun. Eine reine Dienstleistung. Genau. So sollte es gehen. Er hatte sich entschieden. 

Gerade als Minister O´Neill wortlos das Zimmer verlassen wollte, drehte sich Daniel wieder zu ihm um. „Minister?“

O´Neill unterbrach seine Bewegung und sah ihn resigniert an. 

„Wenn Sie damit umgehen können, dass ich eventuell auf Sie reagiere, können wir … sollten wir … also dann …“, stotterte er, um Worte verlegen.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen es versuchen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill immer noch zurückhaltend.

„Das versuche ich Ihnen gerade – auf sehr inadäquate Art und Weise - mitzuteilen“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem winzigen Lächeln. 

„Sie haben so viel von ihm“, entschlüpfte jetzt dem Minister, als er sich mit Daniels zaghaftem aber entschiedenem Lächeln konfrontiert sah. 

„Ist das ein Kompliment oder ein Vorwurf?“, wollte Daniel wissen. 

Trocken entgegnete der Minister: „Er hat gelernt, nicht so viel zu reden.“ Und bevor Daniel wieder etwas sagen konnte, kam er ihm zuvor: „Ich werde damit klar kommen wenn Sie … auf mich reagieren sollten. Lassen Sie uns jetzt an den Tisch zurückgehen und anschließend zeige ich Ihnen Jacksons Zimmer.“ 

„In Ordnung. Und nur, dass das klar ist – nur wir beide, nicht das ganze Gremium als Zuschauer, okay?“

„Natürlich. Das gerade war eine absolute Ausnahmesituation, die wir zu vermeiden suchen.“ 

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Na ja, so beruhigt, wie man in so einer Situation sein kann“, seufzte Daniel. 

Jetzt schmeckte Daniel das Essen erst recht nicht mehr, denn natürlich wälzte er seine Zusage in seinem Kopf die ganze Zeit hin und her. War es richtig oder falsch, was er hier tat? Konnte man das überhaupt so eindeutig sagen? Würde sein Jack damit klar kommen, dass er mit einem anderen Mann, der „zufällig“ so aussah wie er, geschlafen hatte? Denn an der Tatsache, dass es ein anderer Mann war, auch wenn er aussah wie Jack, war nicht zu rütteln. Das war ein Partnerbetrug der ganz merkwürdigen Art.  
Und auf was hatte er sich da ganz konkret eingelassen? War miteinander „schlafen“ wirklich das richtige Wort? Würde es sein wie zwischen Sheppard und O´Neill? Wie wäre es wirklich, von O´Neill nur … benutzt zu werden? Eine Frage jagte die andere und brachte stets neue Fragen hervor, auf die er keine zufrieden stellenden Antworten fand. 

So war er fast erleichtert - auch wenn das bedeutete, dass es jetzt unausweichlich wurde - als nach fast einer Stunde die Tafel aufgehoben wurde und O´Neill zu ihm sagte: „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Jacksons Zimmer zeigen.“ 

Mit einem sehr flauen Gefühl im Magen schritt Daniel hinter O´Neill die Treppe nach oben. 

Jacksons „Zimmer“ entpuppte sich als ein kleines Apartment mit Wohn/Arbeitszimmer, Schlafzimmer und Bad. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, hatte flauschige Teppiche und einige handgemalte Bilder an der Wand, überall lagen Bücher herum, kurzum, es hatte mehr Atmosphäre als das restliche sehr spartanisch gehaltene Haus. Daniel fühlte sich gleich wohl. 

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt für zwei Stunden allein“, sagte der Minister und verschwand, ehe Daniel darauf antworten konnte.

Zwei Stunden. Genügend Zeit sich verrückt zu machen. Entschieden beschloss Daniel sich abzulenken. Er betrachtete die Bilder an Wand, keine Reproduktionen sondern Originale, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Auch die Kleinigkeiten, die in der Vitrine standen, sahen nicht gerade nach Plastik-Souvenirs aus. Welch ein Unterschied zu den fast schmucklosen Räumen des Ministers. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sich Daniel auch das Recht, in Jacksons Schränke zu schauen und fand dort Geschirr, Gläser, Bücher, Photoalben und eine ganze Kiste voller Lebensmittel. Eine weitere Tür förderte einen kleinen, gut gefüllten Kühlschrank zu Tage. Nun, die Standard-Rationen schienen wohl nicht jedermanns Sache zu sein, musste Daniel grinsend denken. Dieser Daniel teilte seine Vorliebe für gutes Essen und vor allem … ja, genau, Kaffee! 

Nachdem er alle Schränke untersucht hatte, von den Hemden bis zur Unterhose alles durchgeschaut hatte, ging er ins Bad. Er stellte sich kurz unter die Dusche, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass ihn gleich fremde Hände berühren würden – und konnte es nicht. Er ließ das warme Wasser über sich rauschen und versuchte, seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann zog einen von Jacksons bequemen Jogginganzügen an und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Immer noch fast eine halbe Stunde tot zu schlagen! 

Er setzte die Erkundungen in Jacksons Schreibtischschubladen fort, sich seiner steigenden Unruhe unangenehm bewusst. Mehr als einmal musste er einen Schluck Wasser trinken, weil sein Mund so trocken schien, dann wieder wischte er feuchte, schwitzige Handinnenflächen an den Hosenbeinen ab.

Gerade als er Jacksons oberste Schreibtischschublade durchschaute, betrat O´Neill ohne Anzuklopfen das Zimmer. Er trug einen Bademantel. „Oh“, rief er erstaunt, dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Mit mühsam unterdrückter Furcht fragte er Daniel: „Sie haben es sich anders überlegt?“

„Nein, wieso?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und schob schnell die Schublade zu. 

„Warum … sind Sie dann nicht im Bett?“, erkundigte sich der Minister. 

„Hatten wir uns **im** Bett verabredet?“, fragte Daniel spitz. 

Ruhig entgegnete O´Neill: „Jackson wartet immer dort, wenn er weiß, dass ich komme.“ 

_Ganz ruhig, Daniel! Missverständnisse passieren. Auch solche._ „Okay, das wusste ich nicht“, brachte Daniel mühsam hervor. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Als nichts weiter kam von O´Neill, erhob er sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Nervös setzte er sich auf das Bett und wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Was war jetzt schon wieder los? Daniel ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo der Minister immer noch auf der Couch saß. „Haben Sie jetzt Bedenken bekommen?“, wollte Daniel erstaunt wissen. 

„Sind Sie denn schon fertig?“

„Fertig? Ich war im Bad, wenn Sie das meinen“, erwiderte Daniel leicht ratlos.

„Aber warum haben Sie dann nicht gerufen? Und … warum sind Sie noch angekleidet?“

Daniel konnte ein ungläubig fragendes: „Habe ich etwa nackt zu warten?“, nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Als der Minister jetzt noch: „Zumindest ohne Hose“, antwortete, klappte Daniels Unterkiefer mal wieder sprachlos nach unten. 

„Ohne Hose?“ Daniel verschluckte sich fast an der Frage, denn diese Aufforderung machte nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht mehr als ein gerade verfügbarerer Hintern war! Heiliges Kanonenrohr! In was war er da wieder hineingeraten? Das Schlimmste war, der Minister guckte jetzt nicht etwa wie ein … Perversling, sondern genau wie Jack, wenn der nicht wusste, ob er gerade etwas besonders Dusseliges oder etwas besonders Cleveres gesagt hatte. 

Daniel ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte sich neben den Minister auf das Sofa und erkundigte mit einem tiefen Durchatmen:„Also, ganz ausführlich: was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir?“ 

„Gehen Sie ins Schlafzimmer, bereiten Sie sich vor, legen Sie sich aufs Bett und geben Sie mir dann Bescheid“, erwiderte O´Neill als seien sie bei einer routinemäßigen Einsatzbesprechung. 

Wütend funkelte Daniel ihn an: „Womöglich noch mit gespreizten Beinen und den Hintern in die Luft?“ 

Leider zeigte sich O´Neill überhaupt nicht geschockt über diesen rüde vorgetragenen Vorschlag, wie Daniel gehofft hatte, sondern er meinte ruhig: „Wenn Sie diese Stellung bevorzugen, bin ich einverstanden.“ 

Daniel schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Die Impertinenz des Ministers wurde nur noch von seiner … Naivität in Sachen Sex übertroffen, musste Daniel denken. Was seine Wut im Nichts verrauchen ließ. Ein kulturelles Missverständnis. Konnte ja mal passieren.  
Daniel zwang seine Gedanken in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. 

Er schaute O´Neill an und meinte mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme: „Hören Sie, Minister, ich bin kein Objekt. Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich brauchen und will Sie keineswegs erpressen, aber so lasse ich mich nicht behandeln. Auf Ihrer Welt mag das üblich sein und Sie werden auch gar keine Demütigung damit bezweckt haben, aber ich brauche zumindest eine Andeutung von Respekt, wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll. Wir machen einen Kompromiss: ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer, ziehe mich aus und von dort ab machen wir gemeinsam weiter, einverstanden?“

„Das werde ich wohl sein müssen, auch wenn Sie es nicht Erpressung nennen“, erwiderte O´Neill bitter. 

Im Herausgehen hörte er noch, wie O’Neill etwas murmelte, das sich wie ‚Gefühlsmäßige Verwicklungen konnten sich nur negativ auf die psychische Entlastung auswirken’ anhörte – aber er hatte in dem Moment keine Lust, das näher zu ergründen. 

Daniel wusste nicht genau, warum er darauf bestand das Ganze jetzt doch persönlicher zu machen, er ahnte nur instinktiv, dass ihn das Bild eines Jacks, der ihn nur benutzte, nicht sein weiteres Leben verfolgen sollte. Es war auch so schon schwer genug. Zurück im Schlafzimmer, zog er das Oberteil über den Kopf und ließ die Jogginghose auf den Boden gleiten. Er legte sich bäuchlings aufs Bett, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und wartete wieder mal. 

Doch dieses Mal wurde seine Geduld auf keine große Probe gestellt, denn schon eine halbe Minute später betrat O´Neill das Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete seinen Bademantel, zog ihn aber nicht aus, setzte sich neben Daniel auf das Bett und erkundigte sich: „Und was jetzt?“

Sehr witzig! Was machte man wohl, wenn man einen nackten Mann neben sich liegen hatte? Okay, wenn man in diesem Moment keinen „Sex“ haben wollte, war die Frage wohl wirklich angebracht.  
Daniel seufzte wieder einmal. „Wo bewahrt Jackson das Gleitmittel auf?“, bemühte er sich ganz geschäftlich zu fragen. Die typische Frage, für jemanden, den man schon einen halben Tag lang kannte. Daniel kämpfte mal wieder gegen das Gefühl des Grotesken an. 

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich im Nachtschränkchen“, entgegnete O´Neill ratlos. 

_Klar er ist ja schon bestens vorbereitet, wenn du kommst. Mit solch alltäglichen Sachen braucht sich dein Genträger-Gehirn nicht rumschlagen._ Ehe er wieder in Wut geraten konnte, krabbelte Daniel zum Kopfende des Betts und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Unter den gepeinigten Blicken des Ministers beförderte er einige Sexspielzeuge, eine große Packung Papiertücher und mehrere Heftchen mit eindeutig homoerotischen Bildern auf das Bett. Aber er fand nicht das, was er suchte und stopfte alles wieder in die Schublade zurück. 

In der nächsten Schublade lag tatsächlich eine große Tube mit durchsichtigem Gel. Daniel nahm sie heraus und beförderte gleichzeitig eine Art viereckige DVD zu Tage. „Ist das ein Video?“, erkundigte er sich. 

„Dr. Jackson, Sie haben was Sie suchten. Bitte machen Sie die Schublade wieder zu“, mahnte ihn der Minister.

 _„Liebe am Nachmittag“,_ las Daniel vor und warf die Scheibe wieder in die Schublade zurück.  
Der Minister zuckte merklich zusammen. 

„Was ist mit dem Film?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

„Nichts.“ O´Neill hob abwehrend die Hände. 

„Bitte.“ Daniel brauchte die Drohung, dass nichts passieren würde, ehe er seine Antwort hatte, nicht aussprechen, der Minister konnte sie auch in seinem Blick lesen. 

„Es ist der Skandalfilm des Sommers und handelt von einem Minister, der … Sex mit seinem Sekretär hat“, erläuterte er mit leidgeprüftem Unterton.

„Wow!“ Da lief dann ja doch nicht alles so glatt, wie ihm die Mitglieder des Ministerrats heute beim Abendessen noch versucht hatten weiszumachen!, dachte Daniel begeistert. „Haben Sie den Film gesehen?“

„Wir haben ihn auf einer Sitzung angeschaut und waren schockiert. Denn eigentlich sollte niemand Außenstehendes wissen, dass es diesen … körperlichen Aspekt zwischen Sekretär und Minister gibt“, gestand O´Neill ein. „Da hat jemand Vertrauen missbraucht.“ 

„Und jetzt reden die Leute?“

„Sie stellen sich Fragen, in wieweit der Film auf Tatsachen beruht.“

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich jetzt Jackson so … geoutet habe“, entschuldigte sich Daniel. „Er hat jetzt meinetwegen hoffentlich keine Unannehmlichkeiten zu befürchten?“

„Nein“, beruhigte ihn O´Neill, „von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren.“ 

„Das beruhigt mich.“ 

Daniel holte noch einmal tief Luft, drückte O´Neill die Tube in die Hand und sagte gefasst: „Fangen wir an“, während er sich wieder auf den Bauch legte.

Der Minister hielt ihm die Tube postwendend wieder hin und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Das ist in den Statuten nicht vorgesehen!“ 

„Nicht vorgesehen?“, Daniel glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. 

„Die Regeln besagen…“ 

„Die Regeln! Die Regeln!“, rief Daniel aufgebracht. „Immer ihr mit euren Regeln! Das ist doch überall gleich!“ 

Vielleicht war es gut, dass er so wütend war, denn so nutzte er die belebende Wut des Gefühlsausbruchs gleich, um empört zu befehlen: „Also geben Sie schon her!“ 

O´Neill gab ihm die Tube und starrte sehr angelegentlich die Wand an, nur um nicht Daniel anschauen zu müssen.

Immer noch leise über Betonköpfe schimpfend dehnte Daniel sich rasch dann fragte er patzig: „Und was nun?“

„Sekretär Jackson sucht immer die Stellung aus, die er für den Abend bevorzugt“, antwortete O´Neill, schaute dabei aber ein wenig schuldbewusst drein, so als sei es nicht üblich, eine solche Abmachung zu haben. 

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Daniel rätselhaft, denn innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er die zweite Andeutung erhalten, dass zwischen einigen Menschen hier doch vielleicht noch etwas mehr bestand als nur eine reine Arbeitsbeziehung. Es gab bestimmt Vereinbarungen und Kompromisse, die nicht ganz regelkonform waren und das, obwohl die Regeln hier eine ebenso große Rolle zu spielen schienen, wie bei ihnen. Das gab ihm ein wenig von seinem Gleichmut zurück, ließ seine Empörung in den Hintergrund treten. Er kniete sich auf Bett und meinte sanft: „Versuchen wir´s.“ 

Ohne ein Wort kniete sich O´Neill hinter ihn und drang rasch, aber behutsam, in ihn ein. Und obwohl er Daniel nur die Hände auf die Hüften legte, wurde der von einer ganzen Wucht von Gefühlen überschwemmt. Das war so viel Jack, in dieser Berührung, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte! Doch bevor er sich in irgendeinen Tagtraum hineinsteigern konnte, bewegte sich der Minister in ihm und kam in unglaublich kurzer Zeit zum Höhepunkt.  
Den er außerhalb Daniels Körper hatte.  
In dem mitgebrachten Handtuch.  
Daniel kämpfte noch mit den unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen - zwischen Wut, Erregung, Empörung und Erstaunen pendelnd - als sich O´Neill auch schon vom Bett erhob. 

„Danke, Dr. Jackson.“ Er zog seinen Bademantel wieder über. 

Eine Sekunde schloss Daniel die Augen, dann drehte er sich bewusst so, dass O´Neill seine beginnende Erektion nicht verborgen bleiben konnte. Die schnell abgewendeten Augen waren Beweis genug, dass der Minister sie gesehen hatte. Daniel schaute herausfordernd zu O´Neill hoch.

„Habe ich … Sie verletzt?“, erkundigte sich der mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme, da ihm das Verhalten des anderen Mannes offenbar merkwürdig vorkam. 

„Nein. Alles bestens!“, meinte Daniel sarkastisch. 

„Dann bis morgen früh“, verabschiedete sich O´Neill. 

Nur weil Daniel seinen Jack so gut kannte, merkte er, wie unsicher er war. „Bis morgen.“ 

Nachdem die Tür in zugefallen war, machte Daniel seiner aufgestauten Frustration Luft. „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“, brüllte er lautstark durch das Zimmer. Mit einem raschen Griff zog er die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf und beförderte die Sexheftchen mit Schwung aufs Bett. „Kein Wunder, dass du das hier brauchst!“ Schwungvoll, immer drei Seiten auf einmal nehmend, blätterte er eines durch.

Er zog auch noch die anderen Schubladen auf und entleerte deren Inhalt rücksichtslos auf das Bett, bis ihm in der untersten Schublade drei Bilder von Minister O´Neill in die Hände fielen. Ein offizielles Porträt und zwei private Aufnahmen. O´Neill in Zivilkleidung und mit einem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Jack!“, wisperte Daniel und fuhr die Gesichtszüge auf dem Photo nach. „Oh mein Gott, Jack.“ Überwältigt presste Daniel das Bild an seine Wange und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wo Jack gerade war, was er gerade tat und ob er sich wohl zu Tode ängstigte, sich fragte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Und wie ging es wohl Sekretär Jackson? Hatte er Jack schon ein ‚hilfreiches Angebot’ gemacht? Jacks Blick dazu hätte er gerne gesehen. 

Er gab einer sentimentalen Regung nach und hauchte Jacks Bild einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihm war klar, warum die Bilder versteckt in Sekretär Jacksons Nachtschränkchen lagen, aber ob O’Neill von der Schwäche seines Sekretärs für ihn wusste oder etwas ahnte? 

Resolut stand er auf, zog einen Bademantel an und mit der DVD bewaffnet begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer. Er würde jetzt mal etwas mehr herausfinden, über das, was ihm keiner über diese Gesellschaft sagen wollte. Das aber, wenn er die wenigen Fakten, die er bisher über Sekretär Jackson und Minister O’Neill kannte, zwischen den beiden durchaus eine Rolle zu spielen schien. 

Das Abspielgerät war rasch gefunden, denn es lagen noch mehrere dieser Scheiben direkt daneben. Nach ein wenig Herumprobiererei brachte er _„Liebe am Nachmittag“_ dann auch zum Laufen.  
Vor seinem bewundernden Blick entstand auf dem Fußboden ein Hologitter, innerhalb dessen sich eine 3D-Szene in einem Büro entwickelte. 

Daniel stoppte den Film noch einmal, holte sich genügend zu essen aus dem Kühlschrank, fläzte sich auf das Sofa und schaute sich dann ohne weitere Störung einen Film an, der vermuten ließ, dass es durchaus Verbindungen zwischen Sekretär und Minister geben musste, die nicht regelkonform waren.  
Daniel grinste. Vom Sex her gesehen, war der Film absolut harmlos, alles spielte sich nur angedeutet hinter verschlossenen Türen ab, man sah kein nacktes Fleisch nur ein einziges Mal einen Kuss. Auch der von der Nachtmittags-Fernsehen Sorte. Aber das Potential, der Sprengsatz, der in diesem Film steckte, war gewaltig! 

Irgendwo gab es da einen ganz dicken Haken im System - und Minister O´Neill schien den durchaus zu kennen! 

Durch diese mangelnde Perfektion getröstet, ging er schließlich ins Bett und wirre Träume von mehreren O´Neills, die sich alle ähnlich und doch so verschieden waren, begleiteten seine Nacht.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 _„…wo sind wir?“_ Im ersten Moment nahm Colonel Carter an, dass Daniel bei dem fast missglückten Transportvorgang eine Gehirnerschütterung oder ähnliches davongetragen hatte. Als sich Daniel aber gleich darauf aufsetzte und sie mit „Doktor Carter“ und Teal´c mit „Professor Teal´c“ anredete, sprang sofort eine andere Erklärung in ihren Kopf. Noch zu genau konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie es mit ihrer Doppelgängerin aus dem anderen Universum gewesen war. Sie musste sofort mit dem General Rücksprache nehmen. 

Während Teal´c den Mann bewachte, der sich aber völlig inoffensiv verhielt und auch keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellte, nachdem Teal´c seine erste nur mit einem stoischen Vor-Sich-Hinstarren beantwortet hatte, besprach Carter kurz die Situation mit General O´Neill. Es wurde beschlossen, dass sie auf der Alpha-Basis grundlegende Untersuchungen vornehmen und anschließend zur Erde zurückkehren wollten. Sam startete das Al-Kesh.

Der Mann, der aussah wie Daniel Jackson, widersetzte sich auch einer Durchsuchung auf Waffen nicht, schaute sich aber interessiert im Raumgleiter um, den Carter zur Alpha-Basis zurückflog. 

„Seid ihr Goa´uld?“, platzte es nach einem Moment aus ihm heraus. 

„Wir? Nein!“, erwiderte Carter. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Dies ist Goa´uld Technologie, ein Jaffa zu meiner Bewachung …“, er ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt. 

Das Sam bei dem Doppelgänger keinen Symbionten spürte, meinte sie beruhigend: „Wir haben das Schiff von den Goa´uld erbeutet. Teal´c ist ein Jaffa, der sich unserer Sache angeschlossen hat. Wir werden alles Weitere an unserem Ziel besprechen.“ 

Auf der Alpha-Basis angekommen wartete Jack bereits vor den Eingangstoren der Anlage, die ähnlich wie Cheyenne Mountain in einem Berg untergebracht war. Er kam auf sie zu, als sie das Al-Kesh verließen. Obwohl er von Carter auf den Doppelgänger vorbereitet gewesen war, fragte er, als er den dritten Passagier sah: „Sie sind wirklich nicht Daniel Jackson?“

„Doch, ich bin Daniel Jackson. Doch offensichtlich nicht Ihr Daniel Jackson. Es handelt sich um ein Paralleluniversum, nicht wahr?“

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Carter fragend an.

„Wir haben nichts gesagt, Sir!“, verteidigte sie sich bei diesem Blick sofort. 

„Es gab vor Jahren bei uns schon mal so einen Zwischenfall, ich habe die Berichte gelesen. Ich nehme an, Ihr Daniel wollte auch gerade eine Transporter-Technologie benutzen?“ 

Carter holte sich bei O´Neill mit einem Blick die Erlaubnis, auf diese Frage zu antworten. „Das stimmt. Während des Vorgangs hatten wir Probleme mit den Transportringen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als könnten wir die Molekularstruktur nicht stabilisieren, dann wurden Sie auf der Plattform materialisiert.“ 

„Dasselbe ist das letzte Mal bei uns passiert. Eine unglückliche Verkettung von Umständen. Gleiche Transportmuster, kurzfristig überlappende Universen, große Energiemengen durch gewaltige Sonnenprotuberanzen – das ist ein periodisch auftretendes, sehr seltenes Problem.“ 

Sie betraten die aus grauem Beton und Stahlträgern gebauten Unterkünfte und Jack meinte zu Carter: „Zeigen Sie ihm die Aufzeichnungen des letzten Transporter-Vorgangs.“ Wenn dieser Jackson das Problem kannte, konnte er vielleicht auch zu dessen Klärung beitragen. 

„Ja, Sir.“ 

Sie stellten sich alle um einen der Computer und Carter rief die gewünschte Datei auf. Jackson betrachtete die Darstellungen interessiert, dann meinte er: „Ich bräuchte wesentlich mehr Zeit, um diese Datenmengen zu interpretieren. Und es ist auch nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet. Es tut mir leid.“ 

„Eh … konnte diese Verwechslung das letzte Mal rückgängig gemacht werden?“, wollte Jack jetzt wissen. Er klang weit unbeteiligter als er sich fühlte, denn Carters Meldung von dieser „Verwechslung“ hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Fausthieb in den Magen versetzt. Warum, verdammt noch mal, erwischte es immer Daniel? 

„Es ist den Wissenschaftlern damals nach einigen Versuchen gelungen, die beiden Beteiligten wieder auszutauschen“, bestätigte der Reisende aus der anderen Welt erfreulicherweise. „Grob gesagt pulsieren die Universen und es gilt den Moment der größten Übereinstimmung herauszufinden. Wenn dann zur selben Zeit ein Ringtransporter benutzt wird, ist es möglich, innerhalb dieses Strahls die Molekularstruktur von mir und Ihrem Daniel wieder … ‚zurück zu tauschen’.“

„Carter?“

„Das ist theoretisch denkbar, Sir, aber sehr kompliziert“, bestätigte sie vorsichtig, während sie schon versuchte, die dafür nötigen Berechnungen anzustellen. 

Das klang nicht gerade enthusiastisch, aber Jack merkte, wie wenigstens ein klein wenig der Anspannung von ihm genommen war, als sich beide Wissenschaftler vorsichtig optimistisch äußerten. Er wandte sich an seinen Colonel: „Carter, wollen Sie lieber hier oder im SGC arbeiten?“

„Sir, so wie es aussieht, brauchen wir zur Umkehr der Ereignisse unbedingt die Transportringe des Al’Kesh. Da die Einrichtung hier auf dem allerneusten Stand ist, würde ich sagen, wir versuchen das Problem gleich hier in den Griff zu bekommen.“ 

„Okay. Ich schicke ganz kurz Dr. Hall, den Arzt hier auf der Alpha-Basis, vorbei, um sicherzustellen, dass Ihnen, Jackson, nichts passiert ist bei diesem Fast-Unfall.“ Außerdem könnte der Doktor dann auch gleich noch eine kleine Überprüfung machen, ob ihr Gast wirklich der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Obwohl alles in seinem Benehmen dafür sprach. Jack war sich sicher, dass kein Goa´uld sich so lange so freundlich benehmen konnte. 

Die Untersuchung durch Dr. Hall bestätigte seine Vermutung – kein Symbiont – und so konnte Jack im Moment nichts weiter tun, als nervös und ziellos durch die Gegend zu rennen und alle viertel Stunde bei Carter und Daniel vorbeizugehen und sich nach dem Fortgang der Dinge zu erkundigen. 

Carter hatte inzwischen ein ganzes Team von Wissenschaftler zusammengestellt, die ihr bei der Lösung des Problems helfen sollten, und die ersten Ergebnisse waren durchaus Erfolg versprechend. Aber dann war es wie bei fast jedem Projekt, die Kleinigkeiten waren der eigentliche Stolperstein. Bis tief in die Nacht saßen die verschiedenen Fachleute über den Daten, rechneten, diskutierten, debattierten, extrapolierten - und verwarfen alles wieder.  
Die ganze Nacht über versuchten sie, dem Problem auf die Spur zu kommen, ohne einen Durchbruch zu erzielen. Als sie am Morgen wie eine Gesellschaft von Zombies durch die Gegend liefen und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen kaum noch die Zahlenreihen auf dem Computer lesen konnte, befahl General O´Neill ihnen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. 

Nach kaum vier Stunden tauchten die Ersten bereits wieder auf, natürlich waren auch Carter und Daniel dabei. Inoffizieller Treffpunkt um diese Uhrzeit war die Kantine. Obwohl einige Wissenschaftler noch schlaftrunken waren, gingen die Diskussionen um die beste Vorgehensweise bereits wieder los. Da sie alle zusammen an langen Tischen saßen, wurde es recht schnell laut, als über den Tisch hinweg diskutiert wurde. 

Bei diesem improvisierten Frühstück mit viel schwarzem Kaffee, hatte Jack zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit, mit ihrem Gast ein paar Worte zu wechseln, die über das bloße Rückkehrproblem hinausgingen.  
Teal´c hatte für das Team von SG-1 eine Runde Donuts organisiert und während alle gierig kauten – denn selbstverständlich hatten sie in am Vortag völlig vergessen etwas zu essen – meinte Jack: „Nun, Sie haben meinen Gegenpart „Minister“ genannt und Carter „Doktor“. Was sind Sie von Beruf?“ 

„Ich bin Sekretär.“ 

„Ach?“, überrascht schaute Jack ihn an und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als Jackson jetzt hinzufügte: „Bei Ihnen.“ 

„Mein Sekretär? Tatsächlich? Cool!“ Jack strahlte seine Teamkameraden an. 

„Mein Gegenpart war mal für kurze Zeit Sekretärin bei McKay!“, meinte Carter leidend und biss noch einmal herzhaft in den Donut. 

„Ausgerechnet bei McKay?“ Jack prustete los. „Ja, ja, was sich liebt das neckt sich“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen noch hinterherzuschicken. 

Carter verdrehte die Augen. „Erklären Sie ihm, was Sie mir gestern Abend erklärt haben, Daniel“, forderte Carter den jungen Mann auf.

„Unsere Welt wird von einer Wissens-Oligarchie regiert. Personen, die das Antiker-Gen besitzen und die Geräte der Antiker bedienen können, haben die führenden Positionen inne. Ich bin Sekretär bei Minister O´Neill, dem Astronomie-Beauftragten.“

Jack schaute strahlend in die Runde und meinte gewichtig: „Mein Sekretär.“ 

„Genau“, Daniel nickte bestätigend.

„Holen Sie mir auch Kaffee?“, wollte er jetzt wissen.

Jackson lächelte: „Auch das, wenn Sie es wünschen. Ansonsten unterstütze ich Minister O´Neill bei seinen Forschungen. Er weiß von meinem eher archäologischen Interesse und richtet es nach Möglichkeit immer so ein, dass es auch für mich etwas Interessantes zu tun gibt.“

„Ein netter Kerl, mein Doppelgänger“, grinste Jack. 

Daniel grinste ebenfalls: „Das stimmt. Und deshalb möchte ich jetzt gerne mit der Arbeit fortfahren, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------

Es war ihnen Recht und so ging der Tag mit weiteren Kalkulationen und Messreihen dahin. Je mehr er sich jedoch dem Abend näherte umso unruhiger wurde Daniel. Und als eine sich sehr positiv entwickelnde Berechnung wieder fehlschlug, war er regelrecht niedergeschlagen.  
Sie mussten ihn zwingen, einen Moment Pause zu machen. 

„Wir gehen jetzt etwas essen“, sagte Sam resolut. 

„Wir halten hier die Stellung“, versicherte einer der Wissenschaftler. „Sobald sich etwas ändert, rufen wir Sie sofort. Versprochen.“ 

Sam versuchte, ihren unfreiwilligen Gast aufzuheitern: „Daniel, wir werden es schon schaffen. Sie haben mir doch gesagt, dass in Ihrer Welt für unseren Daniel keine Gefahr droht, und Sie sind hier doch auch sicher. Da kommt es doch nicht auf einen Tag an. Und wie wir heute herausgefunden haben, werden die beiden Universen erst in etwa zehn Tagen so weit auseinandergedriftet sein, dass eine Rückkehr unmöglich wird. Wir haben erst einen einzigen Tag geforscht und sind doch schon ganz schön weit gekommen.“

„Minister O´Neill hat aber keine zehn Tage mehr Zeit!“, rief Sekretär Jackson aufgeregt. 

Die Umherstehenden schauten ihn erstaunt an. 

„Hat keine Zeit mehr? Was soll das heißen?“, fragte O´Neill besorgt.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Sie müssen einfach mein Wort dafür nehmen. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück.“ 

„Aber Daniel, unser Daniel ist doch … ähm… drüben.“ Sie legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kann der nicht helfen?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er rieb sich einmal durchs Gesicht und starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. Allen Anwesenden war bewusst, dass er gegen Tränen ankämpfte. Er wischte sich einmal über die Augen, dann sagte er entschieden: „Lassen Sie uns weiter arbeiten“ und wandte sich einem der Computerbildschirme zu. 

Jack hielt ihn am Arm zurück und fragte stirnrunzelnd: „Also mal langsam zum Mitschreiben: es gibt da einen zeitlichen Rahmen für Ihren Minister, der enger ist als die zehn Tage, die uns das Auseinanderdriften der Universen vorgeben, richtig?“ 

Sekretär Jackson nickte. 

„Und? Wo liegt jetzt das Problem?“ O’Neill setzte beide Hände ein, um seine Frage mit einer dramatischen Geste zu unterstreichen. „Ist unser Daniel auch in Gefahr?“, fragte er alarmiert hinterher. 

„Nein.“ 

„Herrjeh, jetzt endlich heraus mit der Sprache!“ Er war mit seiner Geduld am Ende und haute heftig auf einen der Tische, auf dem etliche Kugelschreiber, Kaffeetassen, Stapel von Zetteln und sonstiger Kleinkram lag, der jetzt klirrte und schepperte. Jacksons Versicherungen waren schön und gut, aber er wollte jetzt endlich etwas Konkretes wissen!

Sekretär Jackson verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, holte tief Atem und entgegnete herausfordernd: „Mein Minister wird sterben, wenn Ihr Daniel nicht mit ihm intim wird. Und da Ihre Untersuchungen ergeben haben, dass unsere Physiologie nahezu identisch ist, werden meine Leute mit dieser Forderung an ihn herantreten. Und jetzt machen Sie daraus, was Sie wollen!“ Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, nahm ein Glas und goss sich etwas zu trinken ein. 

Es folgte atemlose Stille. Sam vergaß den Mund zu schließen, klickte drei Mal nervös ihren Kugelschreiber und schaute vom General zu Sekretär Jackson.

Jack warf einen undefinierbaren Blick auf den jungen Mann neben sich. Dann entschied er resolut: „Wir verlagern das Ganze vor das Gebäude. Team SG-1, Jackson, nach draußen. Sie arbeiten weiter“, befahl er den Wissenschaftlern, die mit höchstem Interesse zugehört hatten.

Es war den Wissenschaftlern anzusehen, dass ihnen überhaupt nicht gefiel, den Fortgang der Unterredung nicht mitzubekommen, aber niemand wagte, einem General zu widersprechen. 

Jack, Sam, Teal’c und der Sekretär gingen ein paar Schritte, bis sie außer Hörweite waren. Jack räusperte sich. „Also das war ja eine ganz schöne Bombe, die Sie da losgelassen haben! Verflucht!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Ähm … Intimitäten gehören also zum Aufgabenbereich eines Sekretärs?“, unterbrach Jack mit seiner Frage die Gedanken der anderen.

Die Antwort stand Daniel ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ja“, flüsterte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Eigentlich sprechen wir mit Außenstehenden nicht darüber. Aber dies ist wohl eine Ausnahmesituation. Ungefähr alle vier Tage braucht mich der Minister.“ 

„Für Sex?“, fragte O´Neill vorsichtig.

Ein kleines Lächeln erhellte Daniels Gesichtszüge als er jetzt erklärte: „Minister haben keinen Sex mit ihrem Sekretär sondern ‚psychische Entspannung’.“

„O…kay.“ Jack gab sich ganz abgebrüht. „Erklären Sie uns den Unterschied?“

Jackson erläuterte ihnen kurz das Konzept und schloss mit den Worten: „Falls Ihr Daniel es also nicht in Betracht ziehen kann, mit meinem Minister intim zu werden, wird er sterben, sollten wir nicht so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung finden.“

Jack hatte den Ausführungen höchste Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, denn ihn interessierte brennend, wie es seinem Daniel gerade erging. Das klang nicht … einfach, aber machbar. So einer Forderung würde Daniel nachkommen können – wenn ihn nicht irgendwelche Gedanken von Loyalität überfielen. Bei Daniel wusste man nie genau, in welcher Richtung sein Gehirn funktionierte. Gleichzeitig war Jack aber auch klar, dass Parallelen zu ihrer Welt gezogen werden würden, und er fragte sich wie viel er in den nächsten Minuten preisgeben sollte. 

Carter wandte sich an den General und Teal´c: „Glaubt ihr, dass Daniel das kann?“ Sie schaute besonders Jack um Antwort heischend an.

Jacksons Blick an ihn war so bittend, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Und plötzlich musste Jack denken, dass das stimmen konnte. Falls dieser Daniel seinen Jack ebenso liebte wie Daniel ihn, konnte seine geistige Gesundheit sehr wohl von seiner Antwort abhängen.  
Jack schaute auf seinen Fußspitzen als er jetzt vorsichtig formulierte: „Daniel ist neuen Situationen gegenüber sehr aufgeschlossen. Er …“ Jack wusste nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte, wenn Carter jedes Wort, das er sagte, geradezu gierig aufsaugte. „Shit!“

Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, dann sah er einen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma. „Okay, Jackson, wir beide werden jetzt mal ein ‚Gespräch unter Männern’ führen. Nein, Carter, kein Protest, ich werde jetzt nicht öffentlich darüber spekulieren, ob unser Daniel so etwas tun kann oder nicht.“ Er hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände, um jeden Einwand zu unterbinden. Dann drehte er sich zu Jackson um: „Kommen Sie, laufen wir einmal um den Block“, forderte er ihn auf. 

Sowohl Teal´c als auch Sam schauten so, als hätten sie gerne etwas dazu bemerkt, nickten dann aber nur zustimmend, als der Sekretär sich bei ihnen stumm die Erlaubnis holte, O´Neill zu begleiten. 

Nachdem sie einige Schritte auf der Straße, die zur Basis führte, gemacht hatten, vorbei an einigen Armeefahrzeugen und zwei geparkten Hubschraubern, meinte Daniel auch schon: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Aber …“ 

„Schon gut, schon gut“, wiegelte Jack ab. „Das Ganze ist viel komplizierter als es aussieht.“  
Er lief noch einen Moment stumm neben Daniel her, dann, als sie am Waldrand sicher außer Hörweite waren, nahm er den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Für Sie jedoch ist es sehr positiv.“ 

In knappen Worten erzählte er dem anderen Mann, dass er und Daniel eine Beziehung hatten, von der aber niemand etwas erfahren durfte. Er klärte ihn über die homophoben Tendenzen innerhalb des Militärs und die heuchlerische „Don´t ask, don´t tell“- Politik auf. „Sie sehen, selbst wenn ich Teal´c oder Carter nicht solcher Einstellung verdächtige, konnte ich das nicht offen vor ihnen erläutern“, meinte er abschließend. 

„Ich verstehe. Es ist ein anderes Tabu als unseres aber auch ein Tabu.“ 

„Exakt.“ 

„Ich werde nicht mehr davon anfangen.“ 

„Carter und Teal’c werden’s an Ihrem Gesicht ablesen können, wie meine Antwort gelautet hat“, meinte Jack betont leichthin. 

„Soll ich … soll ich … Bestürzung mimen?“ Jackson war stehen geblieben und schaute O’Neill fragend an. 

Jack machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wir werden ihnen keine eindeutigen Antworten auftischen, aber wir werden auch nicht lügen. Früher oder später werden sie sowieso mal mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert werden. Dann können sie ja jetzt schon mal anfangen, darüber nachzudenken.“ 

Er gab dem Sekretär noch einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und kehrte mit ihm zur Basis zurück. 

Er war jedoch weit davon entfernt, soviel Gleichmut zu fühlen, wie er ausstrahlte. Wenn er konsequent war – und ja, er konnte es sein, wenn es nötig war – dann sollte auch er wohl anfangen, über mögliche Folgen nachzudenken. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Daniel halbwach als sich jemand neben ihn legte. Jack. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon mal Kaffee gemacht und war zurück ins Bett gekommen. Das hieß, Frühstück im Bett. So ließ man sich den Beginn eines gemeinsamen Wochenendes gefallen. Es fehlte nur noch eins, um den Tag perfekt zu beginnen. Er tastete nach links, bis seine Hände auf nackte Haut trafen. 

„Morgen, Jack“, murmelte er schläfrig. 

„Gute Morgen, Dr. Jackson.“ 

Daniel war schlagartig ganz wach und die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages fluteten an ihn heran. Er war immer noch hier und nicht in seinem eigenen Bett zurück. Ach, Mist.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, erkundigte er sich und öffnete ein Auge. Schlaftrunken fragte er: „Haben Sie Kaffee dabei?“ 

„Nein.“ O’Neill stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und schaute ihn an. Daniel schaute genauer hin – der Minister war unbekleidet. 

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass das gestern Abend nicht gewirkt hat“, stöhnte Daniel. 

„Doch, hat es. Aber selbstverständlich weit weniger gut, als das bei meinen Sekretär der Fall gewesen wäre.“ 

„Logisch, weil ich nicht Ihr Sekretär bin“, erwiderte Daniel halb patzig, denn er ahnte, wohin das Ganze sich entwickeln würde – und er war von der Aussicht nicht angetan. Es war eine Sache, einmal jemandem ‚auszuhelfen’, wie er beschlossen hatte, das für sich zu nennen, und es war eine ganz andere Sache, jetzt eine quasi ständige Einrichtung daraus zu machen. Und was war eigentlich aus ‚ich brauche ihn alle vier bis fünf Tage’ geworden? 

Er schien die Frage wohl laut gestellt zu haben, denn O’Neill antwortete: „Das gilt nur für richtige Sekretäre.“ 

„Ja, ja, reiben Sie es noch ein paar Mal ein.“ Daniel wusste, dass er sich unlogisch benahm. O’Neill nannte nur Fakten und er reagierte angefressen darauf. Aber er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte mit seinem Jack zusammen das Wochenende verbringen, wie sie es so lange geplant hatten, und er fühlte sich jetzt einfach schlecht behandelt. Von O’Neill, vom Schicksal, von allem. 

„Ich dachte, es wäre auch in Ihrem Interesse, wenn wir es hier und nicht irgendwo in einem Konferenzsaal machen“, erwiderte O’Neill, schon deutlich kühler als zuvor gerade. 

„Keine Zuschauer war doch wohl eine ganz klare Bedingung meinerseits“, schnappte Daniel. 

„Und deshalb in ich hier.“ 

„Nach nur sieben, acht Stunden. Klasse. Wird das jetzt die ganze Zeit so weitergehen?“  
Daniel hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und fixierte O’Neill. 

„Wir werden mit der Zeit wohl kompatibler werden.“ 

„Tolle Aussichten.“ 

O’Neill verlor seine unnahbare Haltung und in einem Jack-typischen Tonfall rief er: „Hey, ich habe mehr Stress, weil ich außerhalb meiner normalen Arbeit auch noch intensiv daran arbeite, **Sie** zurückzubringen. Und mehr Stress bedeutet, dass häufigere Entspannung nötig ist. Das ist nun mal so!“ 

Daniel schnaubte. „Tolles Argument! Mit dem kleinen Schönheitsfehler, dass Sie Ihren Sekretär mindestens so dringend wieder zurück haben wollen, wie Sie mich zurückbringen wollen.“ 

Sie starrten sich an. 

Die Zeit tickte so langsam wie beim Zahnarzt voran. 

Daniel schloss als erster die Augen. Bett oder Konferenzsaal, darauf lief es wohl hinaus, wenn er seine gestern getroffene Entscheidung, dem Minister zu helfen, heute nicht revidieren wollte. Wortlos schlug er die Decke zurück und drehte sich auf den Bauch – fünf Minuten später war schon alles vorbei und er traf O’Neill erst wieder, als es Zeit wurde, das Haus zu verlassen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

In der Magnetschwebebahn, die sie zur Innenstadt brachte, schaute Daniel interessiert aus dem Fenster, beobachtete, wie die Bebauung dichter wurde, wie vom grünen Stadtrand aus, immer mehr Hochhäuser das Stadtbild prägten. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn die Innenstadt an die Bilder, die er aus Atlantis gesehen hatte, auch wenn diese Stadt mit sehr vielen regionalen Eigenheiten verändert worden war. Hier waren nicht weiß, grau und Metall vorherrschend, diese Stadt war aus den roten und gelben Steinen der Umgebung gebaut, was ihr ein sehr warmes Aussehen gab. Aber die hohen, schlanken Gebäude mit den vielen Türmen waren es, was sie eindeutig antikisch machte. Schade, dass auf der Erde keine größeren Bauwerke aus dieser Zeit überlebt hatten. Hier hatte man das antikische Erbe wohl weit besser gepflegt als bei ihnen. 

„Ich hatte Unrecht“, unterbrach O’Neill plötzlich Daniels Gedanken zur Architektur. „Ich brauche Sie weit dringender als Sie mich. Meine Kollegen würden auf jeden Fall versuchen, Sie zurückzubringen, egal, ob Sie mir jetzt helfen, oder nicht.“ 

Überrascht blickte Daniel ihn an. War das jetzt eine Entschuldigung? Es hörte sich fast so an. Er räusperte sich. „Ich hätte ja auch etwas freundlicher reagieren können. Aber so früh am Morgen bin ich nicht gerade … sehr umgänglich.“ 

„Ich werde es mir merken. Was tut Ihr Jack dagegen?“ 

„Kaffee“, stellte Daniel ohne zu zögern klar und O’Neill sagte zaghaft grinsend: „Das sollte machbar sein. Ich werd’s mir merken.“

„Gibt es etwas, was Sie gerne anschauen würden, während ich heute arbeite?“, fragte der Minister ein paar Minuten später. 

Daniel erkannte ein Friedensangebot, wenn er eins sah und er beschloss, davon zu profitieren. „Gibt es hier irgendwelche Museen, Bibliotheken oder Archive, die ich mir ansehen kann?“, fragte er begierig. 

„Jede Menge.“ 

„Dann fange ich mit einem Museum an.“ 

„Okay, ich bringe Sie hin.“ 

Am Museum angekommen, befestigte O’Neill noch ein kleines Gerät in der Größe einer Münze an Daniels Hemd und erklärte ihm, wie diese Art von Telefon funktioniert. Er bat Daniel eindringlich nicht umherzuwandern, sondern im Museum auf ihn zu warten, bis er ihn dort wieder abholen würde. 

„Ist Herumwandern etwas, wozu Ihr Sekretär neigt?“ 

„Allerdings“, stöhnte O’Neill mit einem so leidenden Blick, dass Daniel lachen musste. 

Damit war der Frieden zwischen ihnen wieder hergestellt. 

Im Endeffekt war es dann nicht O’Neill, der ihn abholte, sondern John Sheppard.  
„Unsere beiden Minister sind noch immer im Versuchslabor. Aber da Minister O’Neill siedendheiß eingefallen ist, dass er vergessen hat, Ihnen Geld dazulassen, damit Sie sich etwas zu essen kaufen können, hat man mich hergeschickt, damit ich Sie zum Essen ausführe.“ 

„Ist es schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen?“, fragte Daniel erstaunt. 

„Abendessen, Dr. Jackson“, berichtigte ihn Sheppard mit einem Lächeln. 

„Oh.“ 

„Ich kenne das von Rodney – Zeit scheint für Wissenschaftler sehr relativ zu vergehen.“ 

„In Museen oder auf Ausgrabungen sowieso“, nickte Daniel. 

Sheppard erkundigte sich, was Daniel essen wollte. Dem war das egal und so landeten sie in einem kleinen Restaurant, wo Teigfladen zum selber Belegen serviert wurden. Das Restaurant hätte fast auf der Erde sein können, wären da nicht die Hologramm-Reklamen gewesen, die die Teigfladen, Getränke und Nachspeisen anpriesen, die man gleich über die in die Tischplatte integrierten Computer-Terminals bestellen konnte. 

Daniel vertraute John an, dass sein Gegenpart einen Kühlschrank und eine Fresskiste in seinem Zimmer stehen hatte. 

„Das wundert mich gar nicht. Die Minister sind so fixiert darauf, die optimalen Nährstoffe für ihr superwichtiges Gehirn zu sich zu nehmen, dass sie fast alle diesen industriell gefertigten, Kram zu sich nehmen.“ 

„Fast alle?“ 

„Na ja, Rodney isst sehr gerne und unser Daniel hat seine eigene Art, Minister O’Neill zu Sachen zu überreden, die ein Minister *eigentlich* nicht macht – und dazu gehört es auch, zwischendurch etwas zu essen, das überhaupt nicht gut für die Gesundheit ist.“ 

„Oh, ungesundes Essen gehört in unserer Welt durchaus zu Jacks Vorlieben“, lachte Daniel.  
Donuts, Bier, Pizza, er kann sich tagelang davon ernähren.“ 

Er hätte John gerne über die Beziehung zwischen O’Neill und seinem Gegenpart ausgefragt, aber leider hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie strikt die Regeln dazu auf dieser Welt waren. Und er wollte sein Alter Ego natürlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. 

Bis zum Dessert plauderten sie daher über ganz allgemeine Dinge wie Gesellschaftsordnung und Politik. Daniel erfuhr, dass es im ganzen Land fünfhundert Minister gab, die den Antiker-Rat bildeten, ein Gremium, das sich in wöchentlichen Abständen traf. Die eigentliche Regierungsgewalt ging von den Ratsministern aus, fünfzig gewählten Vertretern des Antiker-Rats. Daneben gab es noch die Pentarchen, die fünf stärksten Genträger des Landes, deren Aufgabe es war, den Schutzschild über dem Planeten aufrecht zu erhalten. 

„In ihren Personen vermischen sich Religion und Politik“, erklärte John. „Sie sind das Symbol des Triumphes des Geistes über den Körper. Die letzte Stufe vor dem Aufstieg – das erklärte Ziel unserer Vorfahren – welches von den Nachfahren, die das Gen nur noch in unterschiedlich starker Ausprägung in sich tragen, nicht mehr erreicht werden kann.“

Daniel hätte dazu etwas sagen können, Sheppard versichern können, dass man selbst ohne das ATA-Gen zu besitzen ab und zu in den elitären Club der Aufgestiegenen eingeladen wurde, aber dann verzichtete er darauf, weil er wissen wollte, welche Aufgabe die Pentarchen hatten. 

„Die Pentarchen sitzen fast bewegungslos an einem Ort, umhegt und umpflegt und widmen sich der Aufgabe, alles im Gleichgewicht und den Schutzschild stabil zu halten. Menschen pilgern zu ihnen, weil sie meinen, dass schon der bloße Anblick ihnen etwas von der Kraft schenkt, die diese Leute durchfließt. Es gibt einen regelrechten … Heiligenkult um sie herum.“ Sheppards Gesichtsaudruck machte deutlich, dass er davon gar nichts hielt. 

„Aufstieg wird überbewertet“, murmelte Daniel, der sich an seine Hilflosigkeit, seine Frustration, seinen Freunden nicht helfen zu können, nicht gerne zurückerinnerte. 

„Meine Meinung“, pflichtete ihm Sheppard bei. „Und dennoch ist es das erklärte Ziel vieler Eltern, dass es ihre Kinder mal zum Pentarchen bringen. Das Prestige für die Familie ist unglaublich.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Klingt nicht erstrebenswert.“ 

„Es würde mich wahnsinnig machen, fest an einem Platz hocken zu müssen.“ Sheppard nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

„Ich kann zwar einen Tag lang am Stück an einem Ort sitzen und lesen – aber ich fürchte, lesen darf man bei dieser Aufgabe auch nicht.“ 

„Keine Chance“, bestätigte Sheppard mit einem drolligen Gesichtsausdruck, der vermuten ließ, dass er sich gerade einen lesenden Pentarchen vorstellte. 

„Dann wäre das nichts für mich.“ 

„Für mich auch nicht.“ 

Die Bedienung brachte einen Obstsalat und sie aßen schweigend weiter. Als Sheppards Schälchen leer war, schob er es von sich, holte tief Luft und sagte: „Rodney hat mir aufgetragen, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie mich alles fragen sollen, was Sie wissen wollen.“ Er wuschelte einmal mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, so dass sie noch etwas mehr abstanden und fuhr fort: „Eigentlich sehe ich das genau so und das bin ich ‚meinem’ Daniel wohl auch schuldig, denn er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Aber, ich muss gestehen, ich bin nicht gut darin über Persönliches zu sprechen. Politik oder ganz allgemeine Themen sind leichter.“ Er seufzte und schaute Daniel mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. 

„Ich verstehe. Persönliche Dinge sind immer schwieriger. Da ich auch Anthropologe bin, fällt es mir eigentlich leicht, über Sex oder Paarungsrituale zu referieren – aber nur so lange es mich nicht selbst betrifft“, gestand ihm Daniel zu. 

„Verständlich.“ Sheppard nickte. „Also sprechen wir über Football?“ 

Daniel lachte. „Davon verstehe ich genauso wenig wie von Eishockey, was mir Jack immer versucht näher zu bringen.“ 

„War einen Versuch wert.“ Er zuckte die Achseln. 

„Sprechen wir über Sekretäre.“ 

„Ich hatte es befürchtet.“ Sheppard griff nach seinem Glas. 

Daniel wiegelte ab. „Nein, nein, ganz wissenschaftlich. Wie viele gibt es? Wie wird man einer? Was sind die Voraussetzungen? Gibt es genügend Leute, die das werden wollen? Mehr Männer, mehr Frauen?“ 

Wissenschaftlich konnte Sheppard und so berichtete er Daniel erst ganz allgemein über das Berufsbild der Sekretäre, das sehr umfangreich war. Neben den intimen Verpflichtungen, die nur einen kleinen Teil der Zeit beanspruchten, übte ein Sekretär vor allem Aufgaben eines wissenschaftlichen Assistenten aus. Deshalb fanden sich meistens auch zwei Personen mit denselben Interessengebieten zusammen. Der Anteil an Männern und Frauen war in etwa gleich. Etliche Sekretäre waren promoviert und ihr Name fand sich zusammen mit dem des Ministers auf den Forschungspapieren. „Wenn dann zwei zu große Persönlichkeiten aufeinanderprallen, geht das schon mal schief, wie bei Dr. Carter und Rodney.“ 

Dann wurde er doch noch persönlicher und erzählte, dass der andere Daniel den Minister vor zwölf Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Das war zu der Zeit, als O’Neill nach ein paar Jahren, die er auf Forschungsmissionen im Weltraum verbracht hatte, auf den Posten als Astronomiebeauftragter berufen worden war. Seitdem arbeiteten sie zusammen. „O’Neills Gen ist stark ausgeprägt und man hat ihn gedrängt, Ratsminister zu werden. Er hat aber stets abgelehnt und ich glaube das ist auch gut so, denn die Regeln sind für Ratsminister noch zehn Mal restriktiver als für Minister. Und dafür ist O’Neill eigentlich zu unkonventionell.“ 

„Will Daniel denn Sekretär eines Ratsministers werden?“ 

„Oh, nein! Dann wäre es ja mit seinen Freiheiten vorbei.“ 

„Freiheiten?“ Bisher war ihm alles sehr von Vorschriften durchwirkt erschienen. So ganz große Freiheiten hatte er noch nicht entdeckt. Aber er hatte bisher ja auch nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt. Diese Welt war genauso komplex wie seine und nach zwei Tagen als … Tourist war man noch kein Experte. 

„Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der Minister an manche Dienstreise noch ein paar Tage dranhängt, damit Daniel seinen archäologischen Forschungen nachgehen kann.“ 

„Ja, ich habe die umfangreichen Aufzeichnungen in seinem Computer gesehen.“ Daniels Überzeugung, dass diese beiden Menschen mehr verband als nur der Beruf, verdichtete sich immer mehr. Und wenn ihm jemand Gewissheit verschaffen konnte, dann war es wohl John Sheppard. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit. 

Betont gleichmütig fragte er: „Weiß O’Neill, dass Daniel mehr als nur berufliches Interesse an ihm hat?“ 

„Wenn er nicht ganz blind ist wohl schon.“ Dann dämmerte Sheppard plötzlich, was er gerade so nebenbei verraten hatte und wütend funkelte er Daniel an. „Das war nicht nett!“ 

„Stimmt. Aber … John“, vorsichtig probierte er den Vornamen aus. Als keine Beschwerde kam, fuhr er fort, „ich versuche, durch diese Welt zu navigieren, die so ähnlich und doch so unterschiedlich ist. Ich steige hier mit einem anderen Mann ins Bett, was auf unserer Welt als Fremdgehen bezeichnet würde – und dann vielleicht doch wieder nicht, weil es ja ‚Jack’ ist. Ich sage mir, dass er das schon verstehen wird und dennoch fühle ich mich nicht wohl dabei. Aber ich kann diesen Jack auch nicht sterben lassen.“ 

Daniel faltete seine Serviette zu immer kleineren Quadraten. Dann schaute er von seinen Fingern auf und John ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich will einfach wissen, ob dieser Jack etwas für seinen Daniel empfindet, oder ob er ihn wirklich nur benutzt.“ Er seufzte. „Vielleicht bin ich auch ganz einfach nur unhöflich und viel zu neugierig. Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe John antwortete. „Daniel liebt O’Neill – und der Minister ist wohl noch dabei herauszufinden, wie er auf diese Situation reagieren soll. Aber natürlich wusste Daniel auch, worauf er sich einließ, als er den Job als Sekretär angenommen hat. Wer damit nicht klarkommt, kann im ersten Jahr ohne Probleme gehen. Die Abhängigkeit entsteht ja erst mit der Zeit.“ Er nahm einen Schluck seines halbwarmen Biers. „Als Sekretär fühlt man sich nicht ‚benutzt’ – es ist Teil unserer Aufgaben. Es ist Teil des Fundaments, das uns mit unserem Minister verbindet. Und – das ist jetzt aber nicht offiziell – die Ausgestaltung ist wohl weitaus vielfältiger, als es die Statuten vorsehen. Und mehr sage ich jetzt dazu.“ Er stellte das Glas wieder ab. 

Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, ob John jetzt nur über O’Neill und Jackson gesprochen hatte, oder ob da auch ganz viel McKay und er selbst dabei war. Er stellte fest, dass seine – wissenschaftliche? – Neugier jetzt gerne weiter gefragt hätte. Aber Johns Haltung machte eindeutig klar, dass zu diesem Thema nichts mehr käme. So meinte er nur: „Danke“ und John bestätigte es mit einem zustimmenden Kopfnicken. 

Sie genehmigten sich noch einen Kaffee, sprachen noch etwas über Hobbies, Urlaube und andere unverfängliche Themen, ehe John bezahlte und Daniel zu der richtigen Haltestelle der Magnetbahn begleitete, die ihn wieder zu O’Neills Haus zurückbrachte. 

Während sie auf den Zug warteten, stellte Daniel die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, seit ihm John als Rodneys Sekretär vorgestellt worden war: „Bist du eigentlich je auf das Gen getestet worden? Bei uns hat Sheppard nämlich das stärkste bekannte Gen.“ 

„Natürlich bin ich gestestet worden. Jeder wird das bei uns – mehrmals. Weil das ja auch über deine Karriere entscheidet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was von deinem zu unserem Universum schief gelaufen ist“, grinste Sheppard. „Muss wohl an der buckeligen Verwandtschaft liegen. Aber hey, ich kann vom Sofa aus das Licht und den Fernseher anschalten, ohne aufzustehen zu müssen, was will man mehr?“ 

„Raumschiffe fliegen?“, fragte Daniel. 

Für eine Sekunde schien John getroffen, dann fragte er leichthin: „Und mein Doppelgänger ist tatsächlich der stärkste Genträger?“ 

„Er bedient die Technologie der Antiker mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Rodney immer wieder neidisch werden lässt“, bestätigte Daniel. 

„Das werde ich meinem Minister mal erzählen. Und was ist mit …?“ 

Ehe Daniel das Thema weiter ausführen konnte, kam sein Zug und er musste einsteigen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Daniel das Haus betrat, lag es in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit. Nur unter der Tür, die zu O’Neills Schlafzimmer gehörte, sah er einen Lichtschein. War er schon im Bett? Er musste zu Hause sein, denn irgendwer hatte auf sein Klingeln hin die Tür geöffnet. Falls es nicht der Minister gewesen war, vielleicht hatte er Besuch? 

„Minister O’Neill, ich bin zurück!“, rief er deshalb laut in den dunklen Hausflur. Er wollte in keine Situation hereinplatzen, bei der er fehl am Platze war. 

Keine Antwort. 

Unschlüssig machte Daniel ein paar Schritte. Hatte der Minister ihn nicht gehört? „Minister O’Neill?“ 

Vor der Schlafzimmertür angekommen hielt Daniel inne, lauschte kurz, konnte von drinnen aber keinerlei Geräusche hören. Keine Gespräche, kein Fernsehen, und ja, auch nichts, was auf andere Aktivitäten hindeutete. Er klopfte.  
Ein schwaches „Herein“ war seine Antwort.  
Daniel drückte die Klinke herunter und betrat O’Neills Schlafzimmer, das nur von einer Nachttischlampe erhellt wurde. Der Minister saß im Bett, mit einigen Kissen im Rücken und schaute Daniel müde entgegen. 

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Habe ich Sie geweckt? Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich wieder zurück bin. Das Museum war fantastisch! So tolle Sachen, besonders in der Abteilung mit den Schriftrollen! Die datieren ja wirklich unglaublich weit zurück. Da waren Handschriften bei, die …“ Daniel unterbrach sich und machte noch zwei Schritte auf das Bett zu.  
Hatte O’Neill gestern schlecht ausgesehen, dann sah er jetzt aus wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt. Daniel setzte sich auf die Bettkante, und ohne nachzudenken legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn des Ministers, die ihm sofort fiebrig-heiß schien. 

„Das kann doch nicht schon wieder … ist es eine beginnende Erkältung?“, erkundigte Daniel sich, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon ahnte. Das sah nach weit mehr als nur ein bisschen Husten und Schnupfen aus. 

„Es … tut mir leid.“ O’Neill hatte Mühe, das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken. 

„Soll ich … Sekretär Sheppard rufen?“, fragte Daniel.

„Warum?“ 

„Meine Dienste scheinen doch sehr … inadäquat zu sein.“ 

Es war klar, dass jedes Wort O’Neill große Mühe kostete als er jetzt sagte: „Es heißt nicht nur von ungefähr‚Entspannung’. Streitereien dabei oder davor sind kontraproduktiv.“ 

„Und wir haben heute morgen gestritten“, sinnierte Daniel. „Heftig.“

„Ja.“ Ein Schüttelfrost durchraste O’Neills Körper. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. 

Mist. Ein ganzer Haufen davon. Daniel rieb sich über die plötzlich schmerzende Stirn. Er wollte nicht. Nicht schon wieder und nicht so. Er hatte es so satt, nur einem Zweck zu dienen, ohne dass er etwas dafür zurückbekam. Außer dem Wissen, das Leben des anderen Mannes zu retten.  
Sicher, klar, das war ein prächtiger und ehrenwerter Lohn und er war sonst auch immer als einer der ersten dabei, wenn es galt, Leben zu retten, aber das hier entwickelte sich zum Alptraum. Je häufiger es passierte, desto schwieriger würde es für ihn werden, es nicht mit dem Bild „seines“ Jacks zu vermischen.  
Jack und er hatten eine so ausgewogene Beziehung, und jetzt plötzlich war er nur noch dafür da, jemand anderem Entspannung zu verschaffen und seinen Hintern hinzuhalten. 

Und er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob O’Neill dafür in diesem Moment nicht auch schon zu schwach war. Daniels Überlegungen wurden durch einen stotternden Atemzug O’Neills unterbrochen, der von einem trockenen Husten gefolgt wurde. So, als würde er kaum Luft bekommen, als wäre er schon fast zu schwach zum Atmen.  
Verdammt, er musste etwas tun, und zwar schnell und er musste einfach darauf bauen, dass auch in dieser Gesellschaft der Überlebenstrieb im Endeffekt stärker war als irgendwelche Regeln. Denn Daniel konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das, was er vorhatte, auf der Liste der erlaubten Dinge stand. 

Schnell entkleidete er sich, bereitete sich vor und fragte den Minister: „Vertrauen Sie mir?“ 

„Was h….haben Sie vor?“ 

„Es geht nur, wenn Sie in mich eindringen, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ja, aber …“ 

„Psst, vertrauen Sie mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“ Er legte O’Neill eine Hand auf die Brust.  
O’Neill schaute zwar auf die Hand, gab aber keinen Kommentar dazu ab. 

Eine halbe Minute schwieg er noch, dann hauchte er offensichtlich am Ende seiner Kräfte: „In Ordnung.“ 

Daniel schlug die Bettdecke ganz zurück, schob die Pyjamahose des Ministers nach unten und ergriff mit seinen noch leicht glitschigen Fingern das Glied des Ministers. Er fuhr ein paar Mal auf und ab, viel war nicht nötig, O’Neill brannte bereits so heiß und war schon hart.  
Daniel spreizte sich über O’Neill, gerade als der schwach: „Das geht nicht!“ protestierte.  
„Soll ich wirklich aufhören?“, erkundigte sich Daniel der langsam tiefer glitt und O’Neill ganz in sich aufnahm. „Sie sind in mir – und das ist doch wohl die Vorschrift auf die es ankommt, oder nicht?“ 

Der Atmen des Ministers ging stoßweise und Daniel stellte klar: „Für eine andere Stellung sind Sie zu erschöpft. – Bitte.“ 

„Machen Sie weiter“, flüsterte der Minister und Daniel begann, sich langsam auf ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. 

Endlich – zum ersten Mal, seit er hier gestrandet war, hatte Daniel Einfluss auf das, was im Bett passierte, und er bewegte sich so, dass der Reiz bei jeder Bewegung maximiert wurde. Ja, er kannte seinen Körper und konnte den Punkt finden, den er suchte. Er wurde etwas schneller – und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass das trotz aller guten Gefühle auch eine Rettungsaktion für O’Neill war. 

Er schaute auf den Minister – und die absolute Ähnlichkeit mit Jack in diesem Moment, da er seine Barrieren hatte fallen lassen und sich ganz Daniels Führung überlassen, war so groß, dass es Daniel wieder einmal einen Stich versetzte. 

In seinem Gehirn überlagerten sich die Jacks. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig und bekannt an, und Daniel konnte nicht anders, als sich heftiger auf und ab zu bewegen.  
„Ja“, stöhnte er, als O’Neill seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel legte. „Oh, ja.“  
Diese Berührung, die Wärme, die von O’Neills Händen ausging, das Gefühl, jetzt zum ersten Mal nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck zu sein, ließ Daniel den Kopf verlieren. 

Mit viel mehr Kraft als zuvor brachte er sich selbst dem lang ersehnten Gipfel immer näher. Er hörte, wie O’Neill aufstöhnte, aber ein rascher Blick versicherte ihm, dass das kein Schmerzenslaut war. Der Minister kämpfte offensichtlich mit sich und der Situation – wollte nachgeben und auch nicht – aber dann hatte der Minister dem Diktat seines Körpers nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Er musste kommen und er tat es.  
Daniel konnte spüren, wie O’Neill sich aufbäumte, dann für einen Augenblick bewegungslos wurde, sich in ihm verströmte, um sich dann anschließend völlig relaxt in die Matratze sinken zu lassen.  
Er ließ sich ebenfalls in seine überschwappenden Gefühle fallen, genoss, dass es für ihn jetzt nicht abrupt und ohne, dass er kommen konnte, zu Ende ging. Er legte seine Hände über O’Neills und mit nur wenigen Augenblicken Verzögerung erreichte er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt. 

Als sein Endorphin-Hoch etwas abebbte, ließ er sich langsam neben O’Neill gleiten. Seine Hand testete noch einmal die Temperatur von O’Neills Stirn, aber das ungesund Fiebrig-Heiße war abgeklungen.  
O’Neill sah zwar erhitzt aus – aber von der guten Sorte. 

Er hatte den Minister mal wieder gerettet. Aber – und das dämmerte ihm erst langsam, jetzt, da sein Kopf wieder etwas klarer wurde – er hatte sich dafür über etliche Vorschriften hinweggesetzt. Das war etwas, was ihm für gewöhnlich keine Gewissensbisse bereitete, denn es gab so viele unsinnige Vorschriften, die es nicht wert waren, beachtet zu werden. Persönliche Grenzen und Tabus zu überschreiten, war jedoch etwas anderes. Und gerade von einem Anthropologen sollte man da vielleicht etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl verlangen können. 

„Ich … ähm … hätte vielleicht etwa früher aufhören sollen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie lieber nicht in mir … Aber …“, er runzelte die Stirn auf der Suche nach den passenden Worten. 

„Das ist okay“, beendete O’Neill sein Stammeln. „Jedenfalls war es entspannender als heute früh“, er warf Daniel ein schiefes Grinsen zu. 

So sehr Jack! Daniel lächelte gerührt und erleichtert zurück. „Wenigstens etwas. Dennoch es tut mir leid. Ich …“

„Ich habe Daniel schon ein paar Mal diese Stellung erlaubt“, erklärte O’Neill und schaute überall hin, nur nicht in Daniels Augen. 

„Oh.“ 

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

„Sir, wir sind soweit“, erklärte Sam Carter am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen. „Wir haben berechnet, dass eine Überlappung der Universen in zwei Stunden zu erwarten ist. Ich würde gerne eine DVD mit unseren bisherigen Erkenntnissen rüberschicken.“ 

„Okay, klingt gut, gibt es einen Haken an der Sache?“ 

„Nein, keinen.“ Carter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Das heißt, die Leute in dem anderen Universum müssten natürlich auch berechnet haben, dass diese Fluktuation bevorsteht und zum selben Zeitpunkt einen Vorgang mit Transporterringen einleiten. Aber Daniel ist ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass sie das tun, weil es – wie gesagt – nicht das erste Mal ist, dass es einen derartigen Unfall mit den Ringtransportern gegeben hat. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum sie auf Sekretär Jacksons Welt nur noch in seltenen Fällen genutzt werden.“ 

„Dann sollten wir das versuchen.“ 

„Wenn dieser Versuch gelingt, sind wir ein ganzes Stück weiter und Colonel Carter kann die neuen Erkenntnisse in Ihre Berechnungen einbauen“, erklärte Sekretär Jackson eifrig. 

„Dann man los.“ O’Neill begleitete die Wissenschaftlerin und den Sekretär zum Al’Kesh und zu den Transportringen, um die etliche weitere Techniker herumstanden, die laut debattierten. 

Carter legte eine DVD auf die Transporterplattform und gab Anweisungen, die Regler langsam hinauf zu schieben. 

Teal’c ließ sich vernehmen: „Wäre es nicht von Vorteil auch noch Ausdrucke oder handschriftliche Notizen mit zu senden, falls die unterschiedlichen Techniken nicht kompatibel sind?“ 

„Guter Einwand, Teal’c. Ja, Carter, was ist, wenn es deren Bill Gates es nicht aus der Garage hinaus geschafft hat?“, wollte Jack wissen. 

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich, Sir, weil Daniel Jackson mir bei der Erstellung der Protokolle geholfen hat und die meisten Dinge kamen ihm bekannt vor.“ 

Sekretär Jackson nickte. 

„Aber auch das Speichermedium? Erinnern Sie sich noch an Betamax? Das sind zwar auch Videos, aber die kann heute praktisch keiner mehr abspielen. Etliche Simpsons-Folgen sind mir so verlorenen gegangen! Eine ziemliche Katastrophe. Also legen Sie sicherheitshalber noch einige Ausdrucke bei.“ 

„In Ordnung, Sir.“ Carter nickte und gab den Auftrag, ein paar Dateien auszudrucken. 

„He, Sie, Dr. Sanchez!“ O’Neill winkte einen anderen Wissenschaftler heran. 

„Ja?“ 

„Sie gehen in die Küche und besorgen ein möglichst großes Obst, eine Melone oder so was.“

„Äh? Jetzt gleich?“ 

„Yep, jetzt gleich, denn dieses Teil werden wir ebenfalls mit in das Paralleluniversum schicken. Entspricht zwar nicht ganz Daniels Kopf – aber wenn das gematscht auf der anderen Seite ankommt, wissen wir, dass wir noch ein bisschen daran arbeiten müssen.“ 

„Guter Einwand, Sir“, nickte Carter. „Es kann durchaus sein, dass sich organisches Material anders verhält als unsere elektronischen Daten.“ 

„Eben.“ 

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie alles beisammen und legten es in die Mitte der Transportringe. Sekretär Jackson kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, während Carter erneut den Befehl gab, die Ringe ganz langsam in Betrieb zu nehmen. 

Es zischelte und surrte und elektrische Spannung, die sich in kleinen blauen Blitzen entlud, zeigte, dass dies kein ganz normaler Transportervorgang war. Carter ließ die Energie langsam hochfahren und die Gegenstände entmaterialisierten sich, während sie von gleißendem Licht umfangen wurden. 

Eine halbe Minute später gaben die Ringe wieder den Blick auf die Transporterplattform frei: Die meisten Papiere und die DVD waren verschwunden, die Melone zur Hälfe, der andere Teil lag als roter Matsch auf dem Boden. 

„Daniel wäre zu Obstsalat geworden“, stellte Jack fest und zog angewidert eine Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Ich hätte doch niemals Daniel gleich im ersten Versuch mitgeschickt!“, rechtfertigte sich Carter empört. Dann erkannte sie wohl an O’Neills Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das auch niemals vermutet hatte, und sagte versöhnlicher: „Immerhin können wir hoffen, dass wenigstens ein Teil der andere Dinge bei ihnen angekommen ist.“ 

Sie bückte sich, um einen Zettel, der es offensichtlich nicht auf die andere Seite geschafft hatte, aufzuheben, als sie plötzlich erfreut rief: „Das ist eine Nachricht, Sir!“ 

„Was steht drauf?“, rief Sekretär Jackson aufgeregt. 

Sam überflog den Zettel, dann stellte sie lächelnd fest: „Praktisch genau dasselbe, das wir auch geschickt haben. Spezifikationen zur Modifikation des Transporterstrahls und das Versprechen, den nächsten Versuch in zwei Tagen zu unternehmen.“ 

„Okay, dann haben wir einen Termin, auf den wir hinarbeiten können.“ Auffordernd schaute der General in die Runde. „Meine Damen und Herren, Sie haben Colonel Carter gehört. An die Arbeit!“ 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Daniel verbrachte den Vormittag mit Minister O’Neill in dessen Büro. Er erledigte einige Schreibarbeiten, die nichts mit seiner Rückkehr, sondern mit O’Neills eigentlichem Job als Astronomiebeauftragter zu tun hatten, der in den letzten Tagen ein wenig zu kurz gekommen war. 

Am Nachmittag begleitete Paul Davis ihn zu einem Museum. Dieses Mal versuchte Daniel, sich nicht von Details ablenken zu lassen, sondern so viel wie möglich über die Zusammenhänge dieser Welt zu lernen. Herauszufinden, wo die Weichen anders gestellt worden waren und wie sich das auf die heutige Realität auswirkte. 

Er lernte, dass die Antiker auf dieser Welt sehr viel mehr Wert auf Bewahrung ihrer Traditionen gelegt hatten. Während sie sich auf der Erde vollständig assimiliert hatten, so dass nur noch das Vorkommen des Gens in einigen Menschen, und ein paar Artefakte wie der Stuhl in der Antarktis oder Ayianas Eisgrab darauf hinwiesen, dass es sie gegeben hatte, waren die Antiker hier wesentlich offensiver vorgegangen. 

Sie hatten ihre Existenz nie verborgen und sich den damaligen Menschen offen gezeigt. Sie hatten alle ihre Prinzipien der Nicht-Einmischung in den ersten Jahrhunderten verletzt und die Menschen dieser Welt rasch ihrem Fortschrittsniveau angepasst. Den Menschen hier waren sie wie Heilsbringer erschienen, die ihre Krankheiten kurieren und ihre Ernten vor Naturkatastrophen beschützen konnten. Doch auch auf dieser Welt hatten sich die Antiker aus Inzuchtgründen nicht nur unter sich fortpflanzen können und so entstanden über die Jahrtausende hinweg Gesellschaften, die sich um die Genträger herum konzentrierten. 

Daniel las von dunklen Kapiteln in der Geschichte, als die Genträger ihre Macht skrupellos missbraucht und die Menschen ohne Gen als Sklaven behandelt hatten. Es war zu jahrhundertelangen, weltweiten Aufständen gekommen, die schließlich in einem Bürgerkrieg gegipfelt hatten, der diese Welt fast ausgelöscht hätte. Diesen Zeitpunkt hatte ein Goa’uld für seinen Angriff gewählt – und fast wäre er siegreich gewesen. 

Doch angesichts der Gefahr hatten die verbliebenen Gruppierungen sich verbündet und den Goa’uld, der sich Ah Chuy Kak nannte, und den Daniel als Mayagott des Krieges kannte, zurückgeschlagen. Danach war es Diometria, der damals stärksten Genträgerin gelungen, die Gesellschaftsordnung zu reformieren und sie in den Grundfesten so anzulegen, wie sie immer noch bestand. Das war vor 458 Jahren gewesen und damit hatte eine neue Zeitrechnung begonnen. 

Der Wunsch nach Ordnung und festen Regeln, der nach dem Chaos der Kriegsjahre vorgeherrscht hatte, erklärte sicher, warum so viele Dinge in dieser Gesellschaft bis ins Detail geregelt waren; besonders die Verbindung zwischen Minister und Sekretär, die stellvertretend für die Beziehung zwischen Menschen mit und ohne Gen geworden war. 

Der lange Zeitraum erklärte aber sicher auch, warum diese Gesellschaft an den Rändern Auflösungserscheinungen zeigte, großzügiger geworden war, und warum sich im Gegenzug andere Strukturen verhärtet hatten. Genträger zu sein, bedeutete jetzt nicht mehr absolute Macht, aber dennoch hatten sie es geschafft, die Elite zu bleiben und die wichtigsten Posten zu besetzen, einfach weil sie große Teile ihrer Technik auf Bedienung durch Genträger ausgelegt hatten. Wie Minister O’Neill schon erklärt hatte, sie hatten sich zu einer Wissensoligarchie entwickelt, in der alle wichtigen Entscheidungen von den fünfzig Ratsministern – von den fünfhundert Ministern unterstützt – getroffen wurden. 

Dies war keine Welt, die hinsichtlich Geschlecht oder Hautfarbe diskriminierte, hier zählte es, ob man das ATA-Gen in sich trug oder nicht. 

Es war eine friedliche Welt gewesen in den letzten vierhundertfünfzig Jahren. Und Daniel wanderte an Vitrinen vorbei, die die wunderbaren Kunstwerke ausstellten, die unter diesem lang andauerndem Frieden geschaffen worden waren. Wunderschöne Stücke, die zeigten, dass die Menschen Zeit gehabt hatten, sich mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Er sah Schautafeln, die verdeutlichten, wie es gelungen war, die Umweltverschmutzung in den Griff zu bekommen, indem die Technologien für friedliche Zwecke eingesetzt und weiterentwickelt worden waren. Er schaute sich kurze Lehrfilme an, die erklärten, warum es den Menschen noch niemals so gut gegangen war wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. 

Kritische Auseinandersetzung mit der Geschichte sah sicher anders aus. Es war Daniel klar, dass da viel Propaganda bei war, von den dunklen Seiten, die es sicher auch gab, war hier nicht die Rede. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Geldgeber des Museums und der Ausstellung genau diesen friedlichen, harmonischen Eindruck vermitteln wollten. Aber selbst wenn man Abstriche machte, das, was er bisher von dieser Welt gesehen hatte, bestätigte den Eindruck, dass sie einige Dinge besser gelöst hatten, als auf seiner Erde. 

Über das Verhältnis zwischen Sekretär und Minister lernten die Besucher lediglich, dass es auf hoher gegenseitiger Achtung basierte und ideal war, um den wissenschaftlichen und kulturellen Fortschritt zu garantieren. Daniel musste daran denken, dass der Minister am Morgen schon wieder bei ihm im Schlafzimmer und im Bett gewesen war, um den Tag überstehen zu können. Über solche Zwänge verlor diese „Geschichte unseres Planeten“ kein Wort. Stattdessen wurden die partnerschaftlichen Leistungen gelobt und viele Bilder hielten Momente dieser Anerkennungen fest. Daniel sah einige Photos, auf denen Rodney McKay einen Preis entgegen nahm, John Sheppard immer an seiner Seite. Minister O’Neill weihte ein neues Teleskop ein und Sekretär Jackson strahlte mit ihm um die Wette. 

Daniel hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie glücklich John und vor allem auch Jackson in ihrer Rolle waren. Ob es Jackson genauso schwer fiel, wie es ihm gefallen war, nicht einfach irgendwann herauszuplatzen, dass er O’Neill liebte? Oder ob die Tatsache, dass er schon seit Jahren mit O’Neill intim war, es für ihn einfacher machte? Daniel fand es sehr schwer zu entscheiden, ob die Tatsache, dass es für die beiden diesen körperlichen Aspekt gab, das Ganze vereinfachte oder schwerer machte. Vielleicht war die Phantasie dieses Daniels so stark ausgeprägt, dass er die Pflicht-Begegnungen in seinem Sinne umdeuten konnte? 

Wie er ja von dem Minister selbst erfahren hatte, gab es durchaus seltene Gelegenheiten, bei denen nicht nur die Entspannung des Ministers das oberste Gebot war. Ob Jackson sich auf diese Weise durch sein Leben hangelte? Immer in der Hoffnung, dass O’Neill mal irgendwann einen kleinen Schritt und noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter ging? Aber konnte dann im Endeffekt noch das Sekretär-Minister Verhältnis weiter funktionieren? Irgendwie schienen gefühlsmäßige Verwicklungen ja ganz oben auf der Liste der Dinge zu stehen, die man auf gar keinen Fall machen sollte – und dennoch taten die beiden das! Daniel nahm sich vor, den Minister dazu zu befragen, aber er befürchtete, mit einer ausweichenden Antwort abgespeist zu werden. 

In diesem Moment beschloss Daniel, seinem anderen Ich einen langen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er all das beschrieb und niederlegte, was in den vergangenen Tagen schon geschehen war. Er würde für den Sekretär vor allem festhalten, welche Zugeständnisse der Minister ihm gemacht hatte – vielleicht konnte der daraus Rückschlüsse für sich ziehen. 

An diesem Abend holte ihn O’Neill selbst im Museum ab, statt John zu schicken. Er erzählte Daniel, von dem halb geglückten Versuch, Botschaften mit der Parallelwelt auszutauschen, vergaß nicht, die gematschte Melone zu erwähnen und streckte Daniel einen Zettel hin, der offensichtlich aus einem Notizbuch herausgerissen worden war. „Hier, das ist für Sie.“ 

Daniel sah Jacks eilige Handschrift, die ihn aufforderte: _„Halt die Ohren steif, Spacemonkey!“._ Ja, dieser Zettel war ohne Zweifel von ‚seinem’ Jack. Er grinste und verstaute die Botschaft sorgfältig in der Tasche seines Hemdes. 

O’Neill nahm Daniel mit in ein Holo-Theater, das „Theater für Virtuelle Realitäten“, wo begehbare Welten geschaffen worden waren, die man auf Knopfdruck auswählen konnte. 

„Wow, Jack wäre begeistert! Ein Holodeck wie auf der Enterprise. Das ist wirklich fantastisch.“ 

Sie „bereisten“ einige Naturwunder, schauten an den größten Kulturstätten, die fast alle antikischen Ursprungs waren, vorbei und hörten einer erfolgreichen Sängerin bei einem Konzert zu. Daniel war überwältigt. Er war noch niemals jemand gewesen, der seine Begeisterung gut verbergen konnte und so hörte er erst auf zu reden, als O’Neill in komischer Verzweiflung die Hände hob und grinsend sagte: „Hören Sie auf, Dr. Jackson, Sie sind ja noch schlimmer als mein Sekretär!“ 

„Ich versuche es“, versprach Daniel, konnte sein Versprechen aber nicht ganz halten, als Minister O’Neill ihn zu den höchsten Wasserfällen dieser Welt mitnahm. Daniel fand sich auf einer Aussichtsplattform mitten in einem tosenden Wasserfall wieder und alles war so realistisch, dass er die Hand ausstrecken musste, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das hier tatsächlich nur eine Hologrammdarstellung war. 

Eine halbe Stunde später dann verließen sie das Theater für Virtuelle Realitäten und der Minister lud ihn noch zum Essen ein. 

„Was ist mit Ihrer Gesundheitskost heute Abend?“, erkundigte sich Daniel. 

„Die kann ich auch in dem Restaurant bekommen.“ 

„Aber nicht nur, oder?“, fragte Daniel alarmiert. 

Der Minister warf ihm einen Blick liebevollen Spotts zu. „Nein, nein. Die Speisekarte ist sehr reichhaltig.“ 

Das war sie in der Tat und Daniel hatte Mühe aus den verlockend klingenden Gerichten eine Vorspeise, eine Hauptspeise und ein Dessert auszuwählen. Alles klang so, als müsse man es einmal ausprobiert haben! Als er allzu lange zwischen „Weißer Creme mit Himmelsfrüchten“ und „Beerencocktail mit heißer Schokolade“ zögerte, bestellte O’Neill kurzerhand beides. 

„Das schaffe ich aber nicht alles“, warnte Daniel. 

„Dann helfe ich Ihnen“, erklärte der Minister – und Daniel erinnerte sich daran, dass John ihm erzählt hatte, dass Jackson den Minister durchaus von Zeit zu Zeit zu kulinarischen Abenteuern überreden konnte. Sah so aus, als sollte das heute einer der Abende sein. 

Sie hatten ein ruhiges und angenehmes Essen, Daniel erzählte auf O’Neills Nachfragen hin von dem Museum und sie unterhielten sich über die wechselvolle Geschichte dieser Welt. O’Neill war sehr daran interessiert, etwas über Daniels Welt zu lernen, und so waren sie schon bald dabei, Gemeinsamkeiten zu suchen und Unterschiede aufzulisten. 

Wieder daheim, zögerte O’Neill an der Tür zu Daniels Apartment und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich habe einen Vorschlag für Sie.“

„Ich höre.“ Daniels Neugierde war geweckt. 

„Ich brauche Sie erst morgen früh, um durch den Tag zu kommen. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie diese Art der ‚Entspannung’ nicht so mögen. Wollen Sie als Ausgleich jetzt zu Ihren Bedingungen mit mir zusammen sein?“ 

Da O’Neill nicht ein einziges Mal zögerte oder stotterte hatte er diese kleine Anfrage wohl auf der Heimfahrt vorbereitet. Und das, was er ihm da anbot – wow! Das war bestimmt nichts, was er je mit anderen Ministern diskutieren würde, da war sich Daniel sicher. Damit begab er sich meilenweit außerhalb der Regeln. Daniel bewunderte den Minister für seinen Mut – aber das war wohl typisch Jack, egal in welcher Welt. 

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Angebot und weiß es sehr zu schätzen“, formulierte er behutsam. „Aber ich komme damit klar, wenn es morgen früh ganz dienstlich ist. Nur, je nachdem wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss, vielleicht darf ich irgendein anderes Mal darauf zurückkommen?“ 

„Selbstverständlich.“ Für einen Moment hatte Daniel den Eindruck, als würde O’Neill seine Antwort bedauern, dann aber fügte der Minister mit einem warmen Lächeln hinzu: „Okay. Angenehme Nachtruhe und werde morgen früh den Kaffee nicht vergessen.“ 

„Gute Nacht – und Kaffee wäre wirklich eine hervorragende Idee.“ 

Daniel hatte einiges, was er in den Brief an sein Alter Ego schreiben konnte … 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Wie versprochen erschien O’Neill am nächsten Morgen mit einer Tasse seines dampfenden Lieblingsgetränks – und für Daniel begann der Tag weit besser als der Tag zuvor. 

Doch nicht nur der Kaffee war anders. O’Neill hatte sich offensichtlich für eine Gratwanderung zwischen seinen und Daniels Bedürfnissen entschieden. Mit Daniels Zustimmung ließ er seine Hände über Daniels Arme und Daniels Hals gleiten, erkundete mit seinen Fingerspitzen Daniels haarlose Brust. Tiefer glitten seine Finger nicht, doch nachdem sich Daniel auf den Bauch gedreht hatte, legte er seine Hände auf Daniels Hintern, ehe er in ihn eindrang. 

Daniel war sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Pflicht und Vergnügen zu vermischen, denn er spürte deutlich, dass ihn das Ganze keineswegs kalt ließ. Er reagierte heftig auf die sanften Berührungen, auf die vertraute Nähe und kämpfte gleichzeitig dagegen an, denn er wollte die ‚Entspannung’ des Ministers nicht gefährden. 

Und noch etwas anderes plagte ihn. Je weniger dienstlich der Minister wurde, umso mehr hatte er den Eindruck, dass es seinem Jack gegenüber nicht richtig war. Was blöd war, denn würde er es so in Worte fassen, würde Jack wahrscheinlich lachen und ihn fragen, ob er wirklich lieber nur benutzt wurde. Langsam begann Daniel zu verstehen, dass die Forderung des Nicht-Reagierens, gar keine schlechte Idee war, wenn Sekretär und Minister nicht auch auf die eine oder andere Weise ‚romantisch’ miteinander verbunden waren. Was ihm zu Beginn wie eine Ungerechtigkeit den Sekretären gegenüber vorgekommen war, machte langsam durchaus Sinn. Denn wenn der Sekretär Interesse zeigen müsste, wo keines vorhanden war, wäre das viel schlimmer. 

Nun, das Problem hatte er nicht, sein Interesse war durchaus vorhanden. Glücklicherweise hatten ihn seine Überlegungen aber so abgelenkt, dass er seinen Höhepunkt hinauszögern konnte. Und gerade als er das dachte, spürte er, wie sich der Minister aus ihm zurückzog, um sich auf das mitgebrachte Handtuch zu verströmen. Was Daniel jetzt auch wieder nicht recht war, denn er war noch nicht gekommen und hätte gerne …  
Verdammt, war das alles schwierig! Er wusste wohl wirklich selbst nicht, was er wollte! 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte O’Neill einen Moment später. 

„Ja.“ Daniel zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln, denn er würde die Entspannung sicher nicht wieder durch unbedachte Worte gefährden. 

„Wirklich?“ O’Neill betrachtete ihn forschend. 

„Absolut“, versicherte er. 

„Na schön.“ Ganz überzeugt guckte O’Neill nicht. „Was wollen Sie heute tun?“ 

„Ich …“ 

Bevor Daniel antworten konnte, piepste das Kommunikationssystem und O’Neill entschuldigte sich. 

Er ging in den Nebenraum und führte von dort aus das Gespräch. Daniel konnte nur einzelne Worte verstehen. „Seit wann? – Ja, selbstverständlich – Welches Krankenhaus? – Natürlich, sofort.“ 

Als O’Neill ins Schlafzimmer zurückkam, sagte er mit besorgter Miene: „Einer der Pentarchen hat vor einer Stunde einen Herzinfarkt gehabt und ist sofort in die Universitätsklinik gebracht worden. Ratsminister Girolano hat seinen Posten übernommen, er ist derjenige, der sich schon seit einiger Zeit darauf vorbereitet, einen der Pentarchen im Falle eines Unfalls oder wie jetzt einer Krankheit zu ersetzen. Aber dennoch geht es im Augenblick im Ministerrat drunter und drüber und wir sind alle zu einer außerordentlichen Sitzung einberufen worden. Niemand hat mit so etwas zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerechnet.“ 

„Wir fahren also in den Sitzungssaal?“ 

„Ja. Sie brauchen jedoch nicht mitkommen. Wir fahren bei Minister McKay vorbei, und Sekretär Sheppard begleitet Sie in die Bibliothek, über die wir gestern gesprochen haben.“ 

Daniel war hin und her gerissen. Er wollte O’Neill unterstützen, aber wenn er natürlich die Wahl zwischen einer Bibliothek und einer Ratssitzung, bei der er mit Sicherheit sowieso nur vor der Tür warten musste, hatte, siegte eindeutig die Bibliothek. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mich nicht brauchen?“ 

„Ja. Und außerdem weiß ich ja, wo ich Sie jederzeit finden kann.“ 

Der Minister klang ungeduldig und so rang sich Daniel schnell zu Entscheidung durch. „In Ordnung.“ Ja, ein Telefonanruf und er wäre in weniger als einer halben Stunde an O’Neills Seite, das klang nach einem sehr guten Kompromiss. 

In der Bibliothek angekommen, bekam Daniel mit, dass der Infarkt des Pentarchen bereits Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war. Die Leute waren sehr besorgt, denn so einen Fall hatte es schon seit Menschengedenken nicht mehr gegeben. Die Pentarchen schieden sonst aus ihrem Amt aus, wenn ihr Gesundheitszustand Anlass zu Bedenken bot, denn aufgrund ihrer vergeistigten Lebensweise spürten sie Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihrem Körper viel früher als andere Leute. Ein Herzinfarkt war sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Pentarchen. 

Am Nachmittag aß Daniel in der sehr gemütlichen Cafeteria der Bibliothek einen Salat und lernte, dass sich der Zustand des Pentarchen verschlechtert hatte, der Schutzschild des Planeten aber sicher war, da Ratsminister Girolano seinen neuen Posten gut ausfüllte. Dies versicherten jedenfalls die Nachrichtensendungen, die über die Großleinwand in der Cafeteria flimmerten. Daniel legte an diese Mitteilungen irdische Maßstäbe an – und dann hieß es wohl eher, dass es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zu Übergangsschwierigkeiten kam. Er würde am Abend O’Neill dazu befragen, dann wüsste er, ob die Nachrichten hier genauso wie auf der Erde gehandhabt wurden. 

Als Daniel das nächste Mal von seinen Büchern aufschaute, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Überrascht blickte er auf seine Uhr. Wow, die Zeit war mal wieder dahin geflogen! Er holte sich noch etwas zu trinken und als er nach einer Stunde noch immer nichts von O’Neill gehört hatte, versuchte er, ihn über das kleine Telefonsprechgerät zu erreichen, das der Minister ihm am Vortag gegeben hatte. Vergeblich. 

Als er eine halbe Stunde später immer noch keinen Kontakt herstellen konnte, wurde er leicht unruhig. Warum sollte ihm der Minister ein ‚Telefon’ da lassen und dann nicht dran gehen? Er ließ er sich die Nummer von John Sheppard geben und versuchte dort sein Glück. „Hallo, John. Hier ist Daniel.“

„Hi, Daniel. Was gibt’s?“

„Weißt du etwas Genaueres, wann die Minister aus ihrer Sitzung kommen? Ich bin nämlich immer noch in der Bibliothek und die wird in anderthalb Stunden, um Mitternacht, schließen. Der Minister wollte mich abholen. Nicht, dass ich schon besorgt bin – aber ich dachte, vielleicht weißt du was.“ 

„Ähm … Nein. Okay. Ich bin hier noch bei Sam im Labor, wo ich etwas für Rodney überprüfe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann die Minister fertig sind, ich werde mich aber erkundigen und rufe dich zurück. Sollte es zu lange dauern, hole ich dich ab. Einverstanden?“ 

„Okay.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später rief John zurück und sagte mit nur mäßig unterdrückter Nervosität in der Stimme: „Rodney meldet sich nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen.“ 

„Ich kann Minister O’Neill auch nicht erreichen. Ich habe es in der Zwischenzeit noch ein paar Mal probiert.“ Wenn jetzt auch Rodney nicht erreichbar war, verhieß das bestimmt nichts Gutes. Hatte es womöglich Lücken im Sicherheitsnetz gegeben, als der Pentarch seinen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte? Waren andere Systeme als Folge davon zusammen gebrochen? Oder wollten die Minister nur in aller Ruhe verhandeln und hatten deshalb die Telefone abgestellt? 

„Seltsam. Ich versuche einen anderen der Sekretäre“, versprach John. 

Zehn Minuten später war er wieder dran. „Daniel, ich hole dich jetzt in der Bibliothek ab. Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir, sieh zu, dass du noch etwas zu essen bekommst.“ 

„Was ist …?“

John hatte die Verbindung schon unterbrochen. So marschierte Daniel erneut in die Cafeteria, erlöste das letzte Stück Kuchen aus seiner Einsamkeit, trank noch einen Kaffee und gerade als er damit fertig war, stand auch schon John in der Tür. 

„Hast du sie erreichen können?“ Unbewusst fummelte Daniel an seinem Kommunikationsgerät herum, das ihn leider immer noch nicht mit O’Neill verbunden hatte. 

„Nein.“ John zog ihn mit sich aus der Bibliothek. Statt in einen innerstädtischen Zug oder ein Taxi zu steigen, machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Die Straßen waren gut ausgeleuchtet und es waren noch etliche Leute unterwegs, zumal es in dem Viertel in dem sie waren, einige Restaurants gab. 

„John, was ist los?“ 

„Es sind nur ein paar Schritte und ich will nicht, dass man uns belauscht. Denn irgendetwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht. Der Antiker-Rat tagt und will nicht gestört werden, und als ich schließlich Minister Lorne sprechen konnte, hat der mir gesagt, dass Minister O’Neill und Rodney weiter an dem Projekt arbeiten, das dich heimbringen soll. Aber …“, er machte eine unbewusste Kunstpause, „da sind sie nicht. Die Techniker dort dachten, sie wären in der Sitzung des Antiker-Rates.“ 

„Und wo sind sie dann?“, fragte Daniel perplex. 

John bog in eine Seitengasse ein. „Das ist die große Frage. Ich habe nochmals mit Minister Lorne gesprochen, übrigens der einzige Minister, den ich erreichen kann, und das auch nur, weil er mir mal seine private Nummer gegeben hat.“

„Aber sollten die Räte nicht äußerst beunruhigt sein, dass zwei Minister fehlen?“ 

„Nun, bis gerade haben sie ja angenommen, dass Rodney und Minister O’Neill nicht fehlen, sondern mit einem anderen Projekt beschäftigt sind. Von daher bestand bisher noch kein Grund zur Sorge.“ 

„Und wohin sind wir gerade unterwegs? Zum Antiker-Rat?“, fragte Daniel, der seinen Schritt dem schnellen Schritt Sheppards anpasste. 

„Nein. Zu Minister O’Neills Büro.“ 

„Ähm … warum das?“ 

„Je nachdem, welche Nachricht ich von Lorne erhalte … entschuldige, das wird er sein.“ John blieb stehen und hielt sich ein Ohr zu, um den Straßenlärm etwas auszublenden. „Ja, Minister? Ich verstehe … ja … ja klar … gut.“ Gespannt hörte er zu und nickte immer wieder. „Ja, ich rufe zurück, sobald ich etwas weiß. Geben Sie mir eine Stunde. Ja, okay … vielen Dank.“ 

„Das war der Minister, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ja. Er hat mit dem Ministerrat über die unterschiedlichen Angaben zu Rodneys und O’Neills Aufenthaltsort gesprochen und der Rat will bis morgen früh warten. Er hat gesagt …“ 

Daniel blieb abrupt stehen und schaute John verdutzt an. „Aber warum denn das? Das sind doch zwei Minister, die verschwunden sind!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war vor Aufregung etwas lauter geworden und senkte die Stimme wieder, als er fortfuhr: „Die werden doch wohl kaum annehmen, dass die beiden ihre Sprechverbindungen ausgeschaltet haben, um … um … was weiß ich, ungestört eine Runde durch die Bars der Stadt zu tingeln oder was auch immer.“ 

John zog Daniel am Ellenbogen weiter. „Doch, genau so etwas nehmen die an. Nicht unbedingt die Bars – aber etwas Ähnliches. Also, du musst wissen, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Minister für ein, zwei Tage verschwindet. Rodney und ich haben alle Berichte darüber gesammelt, mit Sekretären gesprochen und eine Akte dazu angelegt – an der niemand wirklich interessiert ist.“ John seufzte. 

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Daniel schüttelte erneut den Kopf. 

John holte tief Luft. „Die Sache ist die: Alle Verschwundenen sind bisher stets unverletzt nach einem oder zwei Tagen wieder aufgetaucht. Aber sie litten alle unter retrograder Amnesie und konnten sich nicht erinnern, was sie in den Stunden gemacht hatten, die ihnen fehlten. Der Antiker-Rat hat es auf psychische Probleme, sprich unbewältigten Stress, bei diesen Leuten geschoben. Etwas, was weder den Minister noch die Sekretäre gut dastehen lässt.“ John sprach leise und hatte seinen Schritt etwas verlangsamt. „Von daher hat es auch nur zwei oder drei offizielle Meldungen über das Verschwinden von Ministern gegeben. Öffentliche Auftritte, bei denen sich das Fehlen des Ministers nicht mehr verbergen ließ. Das andere waren Fälle, in denen uns die Sekretäre oder andere Mitarbeiter inoffiziell darüber informiert haben.“ 

„Aber das ist ja …“ 

„Unglaublich. Genau. Aber weil das so ein sensibles Thema ist, wollte das niemand je richtig anpacken. Es sind wohl wirklich Fälle von durch Stress bedingten Auszeiten dabei – und das ist nichts, worüber gerne gesprochen wird. So etwas ist in den Reglements nichts vorgesehen – und dann gibt es das auch nicht. Rodney und ich vermuten, dass die Fälle, die wir bisher kennen, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sind, weil Genträger, die es irgendwie vermeiden können, ihr Kidnapping nicht zur Anzeige bringen. Aus Scham, weil sie dann als Versager gelten, die mit den psychischen Belastungen nicht klarkommen.“ 

„Was den Leuten, die sie kidnappen, natürlich in die Hände spielt.“ 

„Exakt.“ 

„Und O’Neill hat gerade sehr viel Stress“, stellte Daniel nachdenklich fest. 

„Das auch. Aber sein Pech ist, dass der andere fehlende Minister McKay ist.“ 

„Das soll heißen?“ 

„Daniel, wenn euer Rodney auch nur ein wenig so brillant, arrogant und direkt wie unserer ist, dann kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, dass die Liste der Leute, die ihn nicht mag und ihn nur toleriert, weil er ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schon mehrmals den Arsch gerettet hat, verdammt lang ist. Er ist schon zu oft, als dass sie es ignorieren könnten, der Einzige gewesen, der auch unter absolutem Zeitdruck eine Lösung gefunden hat. Zum Beispiel gelang es ihm, ein Feuer im Hauptumspannwerk einzudämmen, als das in die Luft zu fliegen drohte. Aber Freunde hat er sich damit nicht gemacht. Außerdem – ah, hier sind wir.“ 

Inzwischen waren sie an dem Gebäude, in dem O’Neills Büro lag, angekommen. John wählte aber nicht den Haupteingang, sondern machte sich an einer Tür an der Rückseite zu schaffen. Das sah sehr wenig offiziell aus! „Was wollen wir eigentlich im Büro von Minister O’Neill und warum schleichen wir uns hier so rein?“, erkundigte sich Daniel misstrauisch. 

Was hatte ihm John noch alles nicht erzählt? Für einen Augenblick beschlichen Daniel Zweifel, ob er diesem John eigentlich trauen konnte. Ob er alles, was der ihm bisher erzählt hatte, wirklich als richtig einstufen konnte? Was, wenn John in dieser Welt, weil er nicht das Gen hatte, einer der ‚Bösen’ war? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass O’Neill ihn dann kaum dazu abgestellt hätte, ihn am ersten Abend im Museum abzuholen oder heute in die Bibliothek zu bringen. Von dem gemeinsamen Abendessen ganz zu schweigen. O’Neill hielt offensichtlich große Stücke auf ihn. Außerdem sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass er John vertrauen konnte. John mochte Geheimnisse haben, aber er war bestimmt keiner der Kidnapper, der gerade Daniel nach sonstwo verschleppte. 

„Wir brauchen einen Zugang zum Antiker-Netzwerk und ich möchte nicht Rodneys Computer dazu benutzen, da ich nicht weiß, ob sich nicht Dr. Zelenka oder einer von Rodneys anderen Mitarbeitern in seinem Büro aufhält.“ 

„Und dann, wenn wir im Antiker-Netzwerk sind? Was bringt uns das?“ Daniel nahm den kleinen Schraubenzieher an, den John ihm reichte, während der mit viel Fingerfertigkeit an dem Schloss herumfummelte. 

„Rodney hat einen subkutanen Chip, ich werde versuchen ihn zu orten. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist Minister O’Neill genau dort, wo auch Rodney ist.“ 

„Subkutaner Chip? Aber das …“

Daniel konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn die Tür sprang auf und John betrat vor Daniel das Gebäude. Sie schlichen zwar nicht im Dunkeln durch die Gänge – aber es war unverkennbar, dass John versuchte, von niemandem gesehen zu werden. An O’Neills Tür angekommen, reichte ihm Daniel den Schraubenzieher, den er noch in der Hand hielt, doch John schüttelte den Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich – und die Tür zu O’Neills Büro öffnete sich. 

„Oh!“ Bevor Daniel dazu mehr bemerken konnte, schob John ihn ins Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Alles sah aus wie immer – keine Akten aus dem Schrank gerissen, keine Möbel umgeworfen oder Schubladen auf den Boden entleert. Jedenfalls schien niemand hinter irgendwelchen Informationen her zu sein und hatte daher O’Neills Büro durchsucht. 

John trat zum Computer, schaltete ihn ein, legte seine Hand auf das Aktivierungs-Pad und der Monitor wurde hell. 

„Für die Tür und den Computer braucht man das Gen“, stellte Daniel mit gerunzelten Brauen fest. „Paul Davis hat mir das erklärt. Und zwar ein verdammt starkes Gen, da das alles Antiker-Technologie ist.“ Herausfordernd sah er John an. 

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stimmt.“ Er tippte auf dem Keyboard herum. 

Daniel trat näher. „Stimmt? Komm schon, John. Ein bisschen mehr wüsste ich schon gerne. Also – bist du in Wahrheit der Genträger und Rodney ist dein Sekretär?“, versuchte Daniel, die Sache zu verstehen und das war die erste Erklärung, die ihm in den Kopf gesprungen war. 

John lachte. „Rodney würde keinen guten Sekretär abgeben.“ 

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht“, stimmte Daniel einsichtig zu. Dazu kommandierte McKay viel zu gerne herum. „Also, wie läuft das dann?“ 

„Wir haben beide das Gen“, meinte John leichthin, schaute Daniel dazu aber nicht an. 

Daniel ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Johns plumpsen. Sie hatten beide das Gen? Alle beide? Das sollte doch dann eigentlich gar nicht funktionieren können! Denn das hieße ja, dass das ganze Minister-Sekretär-Entspannungszeugs gar nicht nötig war! Dass es auch anders gehen konnte. Oder hatten sie beide noch einen Sekretär, von dem niemand etwas wusste? Und wenn nicht, dann … dann bestand ihre Beziehung ja wohl nur aus Ausnahmen und Regelwidrigkeiten. Verdammt, das war verflucht undurchsichtig. Zwei Genträger. Er müsste John dazu befragen, aber wohl nicht jetzt. Denn jetzt hatten sie Wichtigeres zu tun. „O-kay“, rang sich Daniel ab. „Ich nehme mal an, keiner der anderen Minister weiß das.“ 

„Richtig.“ John gab einen Zahlenstrang ein. „Komm schon, Rodney, wo steckst du?“ Er biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. 

„Ich verstehe das trotzdem nicht. John, warum orten wir Rodney hier im Geheimen? Warum schickt der Antiker-Rat nicht einfach einen Polizeitrupp an die Koordinaten, die der Chip anzeigt? Selbst wenn sie gerade mit den Pentarchen beschäftigt sind und Rodney nicht ganz oben auf der Liste der beliebtesten Personen steht, das ist doch eine Kleinigkeit. Für so eine Anordnung wird sich doch sicher ein Minister finden lassen. Warum hat das alles hier den Anstrich von … von … ich will nicht Illegalität sagen, aber doch von Geheimniskrämerei?“  
Daniel wanderte im Büro von rechts nach links, bis er dann wieder neben John stehen blieb. 

„Niemand weiß, dass Rodney den Ortungschip hat. Aber er ist ein wenig paranoid und hat immer Sorge, dass ihn irgendjemand wegen seiner technischen Fähigkeiten auf einen anderen Planteten verschleppen könnte, und deshalb hat er ihn sich vor ein paar Jahren einpflanzen lassen.“ 

„Aha. Ähm … ist es verboten, einen solchen Chip zu haben?“ Noch verstand Daniel nicht, wo das Problem lag. 

„Nein, prinzipiell nicht. Nur … wie soll ich das erklären?“ John strich sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Zwischen Minister und Sekretär besteht für gewöhnlich ein sehr enges Band. Und der Minister, als sehr starker Genträger, sollte in der Lage sein, mit seinem Sekretär nicht gerade telepathisch zu kommunizieren, also er kann jetzt bei ihm keine ‚Pizza mit allem aber ohne Zwiebeln’ nonverbal bestellen – es ist mehr so wie … wie bei Zwillingen. Die wissen ja auch oft, dass es dem anderen nicht gut geht, oder so.“ John kratzte sich am Kopf. 

„Ja?“ Daniel nickte zustimmend. 

„Das geht bei Rodney und mir nicht. Wir scheinen uns da gegenseitig zu blockieren, wahrscheinlich weil wir beide das Gen haben. Wenn der Rat also ‚morgen’“, Daniel hörte an der Betonung des Wortes ‚morgen’, wie wütend John über diese Verzögerung war, „von mir hören will, wo ungefähr Rodney zu suchen ist, dann muss ich das vorher mit Hilfe der Technik geklärt haben.“ 

„Aber morgen kann Rodney schon anderswo sein“, gab Daniel zu bedenken. Diese lockere Haltung der anderen Minister gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. So ging man nicht mit seinen eigenen Leuten um, selbst wenn bisher immer alle Minister rein äußerlich unbeschadet zurückgekommen waren.

„Wir werden auch nicht bis morgen mit der Suche warten“, versicherte ihm John und trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf der Schreibtischunterlage herum, während er stur auf den Bildschirm starrte. 

„Natürlich nicht.“ Daniel musste trotz der angespannten Lage lachen. Dieser John wurde mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu dem John Sheppard, den er kurz im SGC kennen gelernt hatte, als dort die Vorbereitungen für die Atlantis-Mission liefen. 

John schaute bei dem Lachen überrascht von seinem Keyboard auf, dann grinste er, weil er wohl den Grund verstanden hatte. 

Ein leises ‚Blip, blip, blip’ ertönte und sowohl Johns als auch Daniels Blick richtete sich voller Spannung auf den Computer. 

„Da!“ John zeigte auf einen schwach fluktuierenden Punkt. „Das ist Rodney. Und weil es einfach viel wahrscheinlicher ist anzunehmen, dass man sie zusammen entführt hat, als dass zufällig zwei unterschiedliche Gruppierungen am Werk sind, nehmen wir einfach mal an, dass da auch Minister O’Neill ist.“ 

„Wo ist das?“ Daniel beugte sich interessiert vor. 

John zoomte ran. „Das Signal kommt von … hier aus der Hauptstadt! Den Antikern sei Dank, sie sind noch hier. Das ist im vierten Bezirk.“ 

Der Linguist in Daniel hätte gerne Johns „den Antikern sei Dank“ mit einer irdischen Redewendung verglichen, aber das musste warten. „Ist das weit von hier?“ 

„Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht. Der vierte Bezirk ist das Vergnügungsviertel. Kleinere Geschäfte, Holokinos, Theater, Restaurants, Bars – in einigen Straßenzügen aber auch Sexshops und mehr oder minder legale Spielhöllen und Bordelle.“ 

Daniel hatte den Plan der Stadt und des Viertels in der Zwischenzeit genauer studiert und fragte: „Gibt es dort irgendwelche Raumhäfen, über die man in andere Welten gelangen kann?“ 

„Nein, der zentrale Raumhafen ist im Süden der Stadt. Hier, mitten im Zentrum, gibt es so etwas nicht. Aber es gibt natürlich hervorragende Verstecke und ich bin sicher, die Nachbarn dort werden nicht unbedingt die Polizei einschalten, wenn ihnen irgendetwas nicht ganz sauber vorkommt. Die werden lieber weggucken. Aber wir sollten uns trotzdem beeilen, denn wer sagt uns, dass sie sie nicht über Land irgendwo anders hinbringen.“ 

Oder sie töten, wenn sie sich bedroht oder in die Ecke getrieben fühlten. Dieser Gedanke lag schwer zwischen ihnen, aber da John ihn nicht aussprach, tat es auch Daniel nicht. 

„Irgendeine Ahnung, warum man sie ausgerechnet dahin gebracht hat?“ 

John zögerte, doch während er die Daten aus dem Antiker-Netzwerk auf einen kleinen Computer spielte, sagte er: „Rodney und ich haben eine Theorie, dass diese Minister entführt werden, damit sie unerlaubte Antiker-Technologie initialisieren.“ 

„Unerlaubte?“ Gab es denn so etwas wie erlaubte und unerlaubte? Wahrscheinlich schon, er war es ja von der Erde gewohnt, dass alle Dinge, die man pervertieren konnte, auch für düstere Machenschaften genutzt wurden. Warum sollte das hier anders sein?

„Ja. Es gibt zum Beispiel private Clubs, in deren virtuellen Welten real existierende Menschen als Hologramm verwendet werden.“ 

„Aber O’Neill und ich haben uns auch eine Musikgruppe und eine Sängerin in so einem Holokino angeschaut.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. 

„Ihr habt eine Aufzeichnung von einem Konzert gesehen. Diese virtuellen Abbilder in den privaten Clubs sind für … alles andere da. Du kannst mit ihnen Sex haben, sie foltern, töten, zu deinen Sklaven machen – alles im Rahmen einer gebuchten Session. Und damit es absolut echt wirkt - um mit diesen Hologrammen zu interagieren, braucht man jemanden mit einem starken Antiker-Gen, der die Programme initialisiert und dann später wieder für die Updates. Rodney und ich glauben, dass die Minister zu diesem Zweck entführt werden. Sie bekommen irgendetwas verabreicht, damit sie vergessen, was sie in den beiden Tagen gemacht haben, wo sie waren – damit sie nichts verraten können.“ 

Daniel sagte nachdenklich: „Und selbst wenn das mit der retrograden Amnesie nicht immer ganz funktionieren sollte – sie fühlen sich missbraucht, gehen nicht zur Polizei und niemand kommt den illegalen Programmier-Ringen auf die Spur.“ 

„Genau. Das ist unsere Theorie, die wir bisher aber noch nicht beweisen konnte, weil niemand mit uns darüber gesprochen hat.“ 

„Gut. Retten wir die beiden und dieses Mal haben wir dann vielleicht genügend Daten, um den Ring auffliegen zu lassen.“

Für einen Augenblick schaute John als würde er unter Verdauungsschwierigkeiten leiden, dann presste er sich ab: „Es wird keine Enthüllung geben. Wir holen Rodney und O’Neill da raus – und das war’s.“ 

Empört rief Daniel: „Aber dann gehen die Entführungen weiter! Dann kann es jederzeit wieder passieren. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Rodney oder auch O’Neill …“ 

„Rodney kann nicht aussagen. Er kann nur hoffen, dass das Ganze mit möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit über die Bühne geht. Deshalb gehen auch nur wir beide da rein.“ 

„John, das ist …“ 

„Gefährlich. Ich weiß.“ 

Daniel verschränkte die Arme. „Ich gehe nirgends hin, wenn ich nicht ein paar Antworten bekomme.“ 

„Was?“, bellte John. „Wir stehen hier unter Zeitdruck.“ 

Daniel schob sein Kinn vor. 

„Okay, okay. Rodney wird mich hassen.“ Er verwuschelte seine Haare mit beiden Händen. „Rodneys Gen hat nicht ganz die Stärke, die ein Minister-Gen haben sollte. Und das sollte lieber niemand herausfinden. Okay, jetzt zufrieden?“ John starrte auf den Bildschirm. 

„Doch ein Mäuse-Gen“, sagte Daniel. „McKays Gen ist bei uns auch erst mittels Therapie von Dr. Beckett ‚geweckt’ worden.“ 

„Genau die Anschuldigungen schweben auch immer in Bezug auf Minister McKay im Raum. Es gab da vor ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren mal einen Doktor Michael Kenmore, der hat Experimente mit der Aktivierung von latent vorhandenen Genen gemacht. Das hat aber so viele Nebenwirkungen und auch etliche Todesfälle nach sich gezogen, dass es verboten wurde. Rodney lebte aber zu dem Zeitpunkt in derselben Stadt und seine wissenschaftliche Karriere begann zu dem Zeitpunkt – und deshalb wirst du verstehen, wollen wir niemandem neue Nahrung für irgendwelche Vermutungen geben. Deshalb kann Rodney nichts sagen.“ 

Das klang in Daniels Ohren ganz so, als wäre Rodney durchaus bereit gewesen, sich für seinen Traum, in der Wissenschaft zu brillieren, mit diesem Doktor Kenmore einzulassen. Und wenn er mit der Stärke seines Gens gerade immer so an der unteren Kante entlang kratzte… „Du hilfst ihm mit einigen Sachen, nicht wahr?“ 

John drehte sich zu Daniel herum und packte dessen Unterarm mit festem Griff. „Du darfst diese Vermutung niemals äußern, hörst du? Das kann Rodneys ganze Karriere beenden. Es gibt leider zu viele, denen er auf die Zehen getreten ist, oder die er in ihrem wissenschaftlichen Anspruch lächerlich gemacht hat. Die warten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, es ihm heimzuzahlen.“ 

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Du kannst beruhigt sein, es hat auch noch niemand konkret danach gefragt.“ Ehrlich, und mit dem Hauch eines schuldbewussten Blicks, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich kann aber nicht ausschließen, dass ich Minister O’Neill gegenüber nicht mal was angedeutet habe, was das Gen unseres Rodneys betrifft. Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass wir es nie ausführlich diskutiert haben, von daher kann es sich höchsten um einen Nebensatz gehandelt haben.“ 

John nahm seine Hand von Daniels Arm. Er holte tief Luft. „Danke. Und als Zeichen meines Vertrauens: Ja, es ist so, einige Sachen mache ich für ihn. Dafür beschützt er mich und lässt niemanden wissen, dass ich das Gen habe.“ 

„Aber warum denn n… ?“ 

„So, ich habe alle relevanten Informationen herunter geladen und meine Spuren so gut es ging verwischt“, unterbrach John Daniels Frage. „Damit sollte es uns möglich sein, den Chip bis auf zwanzig Meter Abweichung genau zu orten, wenn wir nahe genug dran sind. Wir besorgen jetzt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg. Je schneller wir handeln, desto besser.“ 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jack war gerade eingeschlafen, als ein sichtlich nervöser Sergeant ihn weckte und ihm mitteilte, dass General Hammond ihn über eine private Leitung zu sprechen wünschte. Auf dem Weg zum Kommunikationszentrum, zermarterte sich Jack den Kopf, welcher Notfall eingetreten sein könnte, dass ihn der General zu nachtschlafender Zeit weckte. 

„Guten Abend, General. Was ist passiert?“, kam er ohne Umschweife zur Sache. 

„Tut mir leid, Jack, ich habe die entsprechende Uhrzeit für die Alpha-Basis nicht im Kopf und erst der Sergeant hat mir gesagt, dass es bei Ihnen circa halb drei in der Nacht ist.“

„Kein Problem, Sir. Die Wissenschaftler hier sind wahrscheinlich sowieso der Ansicht, dass sechs Stunde Schlaf pro Nacht überflüssiger Luxus sind.“ 

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.“ General Hammond warf Jack einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Weswegen ich anrufe: Hier ist es nachmittags um fünf und ich komme gerade aus einer Besprechung beim Präsidenten, bei der etliche wichtige Leute, die im Stargate-Programm das Sagen haben, anwesend waren.“ 

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, wir lassen unseren Daniel wo er ist und behalten dafür diesen“, versuchte Jack einen müden Witz. 

„Nein. Aber es geht schon um Daniel in gewisser Weise. Es ist interessierten Stellen zu Ohren gekommen, wie die Gesellschaft in dem parallelen Universum organisiert ist und ja, auch welche Aufgaben dort ein Sekretär hat.“ 

„Lassen Sie mich raten – von allen Aufgaben eines Sekretärs interessierte die Herrschaften nur eine einzige, stimmt’s?“ Jack setzte sich bequemer hin, sofern das auf dem harten Bürostuhl möglich war, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass das Gespräch noch dauern könnte.

„Sie haben auch nach Waffen und möglichem Technologietransfer zwischen den Universen gefragt“, erwiderte General Hammond. „Aber Sie haben natürlich recht. Etliche Leute im Pentagon waren nur daran interessiert, ob man Rückschlüsse auf Sie und Dr. Jackson ziehen kann.“ 

„Und was geht die das an selbst wenn es so wäre? Zählt denn nicht das Ergebnis? Haben die irgendetwas an unserer Quote zur Rettung der Welt auszusetzen?“ Wütend trat Jack mit dem Fuß gegen die leere Papierhülle eines Energieriegels, die auf dem Fußboden lag. 

„Sie haben immer etwas auszusetzen“, entgegnete Hammond. „Das wissen Sie doch nicht erst, seit Sie das SGC leiten.“ 

„Ja.“ Jack nickte knapp. „Aber Sie rufen ja nicht nur an, um mich über die Gerüchteküche auf dem Laufenden zu halten“, fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. „Oder?“ 

„Nein. Ich wollte, dass Sie vorgewarnt sind. Zeit haben, eigene Überlegungen anzustellen.“

„Werde ich in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand geschickt, wenn rauskommt, dass Daniel … ähm … mit dem dortigen O’Neill intim war?“

„Entlassen? Nein, nein. Man wird Sie wegbefördern.“

„Oh. Das ist natürlich auch eine Lösung. Wohin will man mich befördern?“ 

„Also, Sie wissen ja, dass ich immer gesagt habe, ich wollte eigentlich in Pension gehen, nachdem ich das SGC verlassen habe. Ich habe mich aber noch einmal breitschlagen lassen, Homeworld Security zu übernehmen, weil Not am Mann war. Zum Ende des Jahres gehe ich aber definitiv in den Ruhestand. Ich habe es meiner Familie fest versprochen. Und jetzt hatten einige der Herrschaften die gute Idee, diesen Posten, der dann in Washington, etliche Flugstunden von Colorado Springs entfernt, frei wird …“ 

„Mit mir zu besetzen“, vollendete Jack den Satz. „Sehr geschickt. Dann kann ich mich noch nicht mal beschweren. Und ich nehme an, Sam, Teal’c und Daniel bleiben in Springs.“ 

„Genau. Ein gewisser Colonel Cameron Mitchell ist als neues Mitglied von SG-1 im Gespräch. Ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, der sich in der Schlacht über der Antarktis große Verdienste erworben hat. Er ist abgeschossen worden, hat eine lange Reha hinter sich, sollte aber Ende des Jahres wieder einsatzbereit sein.“ 

„Zwei Colonels in einem Team? Ich hoffe aber doch sehr, dass Carter, die viel erfahrener ist was Missionen auf fremde Welten, das Kommando bekommt?“ 

„So weit sind die Besprechungen noch nicht gediehen, das mit Mitchell ist erst nur mal angedacht worden. Man ist der Ansicht, dass er gut ins Team passen würde und die nötigen Voraussetzungen dafür mitbringt.“ 

„Ich werde mir mal seine Akte kommen lassen.“ Er vertraute Hammonds Wort, dass Mitchell ein patenter Kerl war, aber wenn der mit *seinem* Team unterwegs war, wenn deren Leben von seinen Entscheidungen und Reflexen abhängen konnte, dann musste er schon weit über dem Durchschnitt liegen. Jack kam zum eigentlichen Grund des Anrufes zurück: „Was passiert, wenn ich den Posten im Pentagon höflich aber bestimmt ablehne?“ 

„Dann wird das Pentagon Sie wohl auf Schritt und Tritt bespitzeln, bis sie etwas finden, was gegen die Regeln ist, egal ob im privaten oder beruflichen Bereich.“ 

„Na, super.“

„Jack, ich kann Ihnen die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, wie die Dinge hier in Washington stehen.“ 

Jack holte tief Luft. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, General.“ 

„Seien wir ehrlich, Jack. Niemandem würde ich lieber meinen Posten bei der Homeworld Security übergeben als Ihnen. Denn dann wüsste ich, dass er in meinem Sinne fortgeführt wird, wie das beim Stargate-Center ja auch schon der Fall ist. Aber ich brauche Ihnen ja nicht zu sagen, dass Washington noch mal was ganz anderes ist als das SGC.“

„Das stimmt. Das hat mir Senator Kinsey mehr als deutlich vor Augen geführt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, auf täglicher Basis mit solchen Knallschoten wie ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.“ Und Kinsey war ja nicht der einzige. Washington war voll von Leuten wie ihm. Machtbesessen, skrupellos und karrieregeil. Nicht gerade die Eigenschaften, die Jack in einem Mitmenschen schätzte. 

„Sie würden es lernen. Aber ob Sie es wollen ist natürlich eine andere Frage.“ General Hammond schenkte Jack eines seiner väterlichen, aufmunternden Lächeln. „Sie werden schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“ 

„Danke für die Zuversicht. Und für den Anruf.“ Jack nestelte an den Insignien seines Ranges herum. Brigadier General – eigentlich hatte er alles erreicht, was erreichen wollte. Er müsste sehr sorgsam abwägen, wo er seine Zukunft sah und wie er sie gestalten wollte. Und er müsste mit Daniel sprechen, sobald er ihn wieder hätte. 

„Gern geschehen, Jack. Sehen Sie zu, dass sie unseren Jungen wieder gesund heimbekommen.“ 

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, Sir“, erwiderte Jack voller Überzeugung. „Wie wir alle hier“, fügte er noch hinzu, denn sein technischer Input würde sicher nicht den Durchbruch bringen. 

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Dann sehen Sie mal zu, dass keiner Ihrer Wissenschaftler ihr Wachsein als Ausrede nutzt, auch wieder aufzustehen.“ 

„Ich werde alle ins Bett scheuchen, General“, versicherte Jack mit einem Grinsen. Hammond hatte eine Gabe, ihn sich wohlfühlen zu lassen, egal, wie die Umstände waren. Die Zuversicht des Generals in seine Leute hatte schon im SGC zu seinen besten Eigenschaften gehört. 

„Gute Nacht, Jack.“ 

„Gute Nacht, General.“ 

Für Jack war der Rest der Nacht weniger gut. Noch lange wälzte er sich auf seiner Pritsche von links nach rechts, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. Grundsatzfragen und Entscheidungen, die Weichenstellungen in einem Leben zur Folge hatten, waren keine guten Einschlafhilfen. Wenn dann noch Gedanken an Daniel hinzukamen, wie er mit einem anderen Jack ins Bett stieg – ins Bett steigen musste – machte es die Träume nur noch wirrer und Jack war froh, als um sechs der Wecker klingelte und er aufstehen durfte. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Natürlich wollte Daniel die beiden Minister auch retten und nicht auf die halbherzigen Versprechen des Ministerrats warten. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren beim SGC aber auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass es nichts brachte, ein so großes Unternehmen ohne Vorplanung anzugehen. Er musste herausfinden, welche Mittel John als Sekretär zur Verfügung standen.  
Als John mit ihm in einen Zug stieg, der um diese Zeit so leer war, dass sie in ihrem Wagon die einzigen Fahrgäste waren, sprach er ihn darauf an. „Ich hoffe, ‚Kleinigkeiten besorgen’ bedeutet Waffen und Verstärkung organisieren?“ 

„Ja. Wir fahren zu Ronon, einem Kumpel aus alten Tagen.“ John vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, lehnte den Kopf gegen das Polster und schloss die Augen. 

Doch dieses Mal ließ sich Daniel von der abwehrenden Positur nicht abhalten weiter zu fragen: „Aus alten Tagen heißt vor deiner Zeit als Sekretär bei Rodney?“ 

„Yep.“ 

„Was hast du davor gemacht?“ 

„Ich war mal ein paar Jahre bei der Armee. Ronon und ich sind gemeinsam Einsätze geflogen.“ Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, ob das eine gute oder schlechte Erinnerung war. 

So ein Sturkopf! Aber Daniel konnte ebenfalls hartnäckig sein und Ausdauer war eine Grundvoraussetzung für einen Archäologen. „Hast du Rodney bei der Armee kennen gelernt?“ Hatten sie womöglich wie auf der Erde bereits an Projekten zusammen gearbeitet, ehe John sein Sekretär wurde? 

„Nein.“ 

„Wie dann?“ 

„Daniel.“ John öffnete die Augen und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Du machst ja dem geheimen Sicherheitsdienst Konkurrenz!“

„So etwas gibt es bei euch?“ 

„Ist dir schon mal eine Gesellschaft begegnet, in der es keine Geheimorganisationen gab?“, fragte John spöttisch zurück.

Daniel dachte kurz nach. „Nein.“ Er grinste. „Versuchst du abzulenken?“

„Ich? Nein.“

„Also, wo hast du McKay zum ersten Mal getroffen?“

„Von dir kann Rodney noch lernen“, grummelte John. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er sagte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen: „Ich habe Rodneys Bekanntschaft gemacht, als ich gerade Mathematiklehrer am Trinity-College war.“ 

„Du warst auch mal Mathelehrer?“ 

„Ja.“ 

Daniel beugte sich näher zu dem anderen Mann. „John, komm schon. Wieso warst du bei der Armee, hast als Mathelehrer gearbeitet, bist jetzt Sekretär? Das … macht doch – nachdem, was du mir vorher erzählt hat – nicht wirklich Sinn.“ 

„Doch.“ Jegliche Lässigkeit war aus Johns Haltung gewichen, als er Daniel jetzt mit festem Blick anschaute. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass sie wirklich alleine im Abteil waren, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: „Als ich ungefähr acht Jahre alt war, hat mein Vater mich mit zu einem der hoch verehrten Pentarchen mitgenommen. Bei mir war eine erfolgversprechende Ausprägung des Gens festgestellt worden und mein Vater wollte mir zeigen, was ich alles erreichen konnte, wenn ich meine Anlagen mit dem besten Training, das für Geld zu bekommen war, entwickelte. Du musst wissen, Geld spielte bei uns keine Rolle, und so hatte Vater für mich schon die Zukunft verplant. Minister, dann Ratsminister und wenn ich ganz viel Glück hatte, Pentarch.“ 

„Und das wolltest du nicht?“ Daniel erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit John in dem Restaurant und ahnte worauf das hinauslaufen würde – eine sehr unglückliche Kindheit. 

„Bis zu dem Tag hatte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich es wollte oder nicht wollte. Ich hatte das gemacht, was Vater wollte.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber dann sah ich sie. Pentarchin Constantia XXIII. Eine gar nicht mal so alte Frau, die inmitten von unendlicher Pracht auf einem Stuhl, der noch in die Zeit der Antiker zurückdatierte, bewegungslos saß. Sie war voll konzentriert und bekam von den Leuten, die an ihr vorbeigingen, sich vor ihr auf den Boden warfen, sie auf Knien um Beistand anflehten, nichts mit. Sie war wie verschmolzen mit den Antiker-Geräten. Ich lernte, dass sie das zwölf, dreizehn Stunden am Tag machte, um für uns den Schutzschild über unserer Welt aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Rest der Zeit ging für Schlaf, Spaziergänge, ein bisschen Training, damit die Muskeln nicht verkümmerten und Lektüre von hoch geistigen Schriften drauf. Sie machte das schon seit Jahren und würde das noch viele weitere Jahrzehnte machen.“

„Das klingt … anstrengend.“ Daniel hütete sich, ein härteres Urteil zu fällen. 

„Absolut langweilig. Sag es ruhig. Und für einen Achtjährigen geradezu entsetzlich. Mit acht bist du noch nicht so wild auf Ruhm und Ehre, da macht dir die Vorstellung, nicht mehr frei herumrennen zu dürfen, auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet zu werden, jede Sekunde deines Tages reglementiert zu bekommen, eine Scheiß-Angst. Mir jedenfalls, mag auch andere Achtjährige geben.“ Sheppard zog die Hände aus den Hosentaschen und zog die Ärmel über die Handgelenkte. „Mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht Vaters Wünschen entsprechen konnte.“ 

„Das gab bestimmt Konflikte“, sagte Daniel mitfühlend. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen genügend über diese Gesellschaft gelernt, um zu ahnen, wie enttäuscht Sheppard Senior wahrscheinlich gewesen war. „Wie bist du aus der Sache rausgekommen?“ 

„Ich habe das Lügen angefangen.“ John sagte es ruhig, aber Daniel sah, dass er mit der Tatsache, dass er sein Gen verbergen musste, immer noch nicht im Reinen war. „Mein Gen war so stark, dass ich es schaffte, damit die Tests zu manipulieren, so wie einige wenige Leute, einen Lügendetektor manipulieren können. Und auf der Schiene habe ich weiter gemacht. Die ratlosen Spezialisten, die mein Vater hinzugezogen hatte, haben dann versucht, mein plötzlich immer schwächer werdendes Gen mit der Pubertät zu erklären. Mir war das recht. Nach einer Weile ließen sie mich dann in Ruhe, die Sache mit der Ausbildung war vom Tisch. Aber das Verhältnis zu meinem Vater war zerrüttet und ich bin, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig war, zur Armee gegangen.“ 

„Und warum bist du dann Mathematiklehrer geworden?“ 

„Weil ich Angst hatte, in einer Stresssituation zu verraten, dass ich das Gen habe. Bei einigen Missionen waren ein paar brenzlige Situationen dabei, in denen ich, hätte ich mit meinem Gen einfach die Technik benutzt, einen Kameraden ohne Mühe hätte retten können. So habe ich das Leben von meinen Freunden gefährdet, weil wir auf konventionelle Weise vorgegangen sind. Nachdem mein Verhalten Ronon für drei Monate ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, konnte ich das nicht länger machen. Und da ich gut in Mathe war, an dem College keine Leben-oder-Tod-Situationen zu befürchten waren, bin ich Lehrer geworden.“ John versicherte Daniel: „Es hat mir ausgesprochen viel Spaß gemacht.“ 

„Verrückt.“ Es war schon ungerecht, oder Ironie des Schicksals, oder wie man es auch immer nennen wollte. Auf der Erde hatte Johns starkes Gen ihm alle Türen geöffnet und trotz seiner nicht ganz astreinen Akte hatte er es bis nach Atlantis geschafft und war militärischer Kommandant eines der größten Abenteuer der Menschheit geworden. Und hier, auf dieser Welt, hatte ihm sein starkes Gen alle Türen verschlossen, und ihn sogar gezwungen, seine Laufbahn bei der Armee zu beenden. Das konnte John nicht leicht gefallen sein, auch wenn er seine Lehrtätigkeit genossen hatte. Daniel hoffte nur, dass sie noch ein Weilchen fahren mussten, so dass er noch den Rest erfahren konnte. „Und was machte Rodney am College?“

„Da du sowieso schon so viel über mich weißt, wie sonst nur Rodney, kannst du auch noch den Rest erfahren“, sagte John, nachdem sich der Zug wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und sie immer noch allein im Wagon waren. 

„Rodney war ungefähr seit einem halben Jahr Minister für zivilen Luftverkehr als er bei uns am College im Rahmen einer Gastvorlesung einen Vortrag über neuartige Flugzeugmotoren hielt. Die Gerüchte über sein Gen und ob er überhaupt Minister sein sollte, waren noch nicht verstummt.“ John starrte durch das Zugfenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Er steht also mit Sekretärin Carter am Pult im Auditorium Maximum und hält seinen Vortrag. Der Anfang klappt noch einwandfrei und dann kommt ein Experiment – und nichts geht mehr.“ Er wandte sich wieder an Daniel. „Ich saß im Publikum und auf einmal bekam ich mit, dass einige unserer ‚reizenden’ Studenten seine Versuchsanordnung in einem unbewachten Moment so manipuliert hatten, dass sie nur mit einem starken Gen wieder zum Laufen gebracht werden konnte. Sie hatten Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, ob es ihm gelingen würde oder nicht.“ 

„Oh, nein!“ Daniel schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. 

„Doch.“ John nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in dem Moment die gentragenden Schnösel, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten, nicht damit durchkommen lassen wollte, oder ob es Rodneys wachsende Verzweiflung war, die mich zu seiner Rettung eilen ließ. Ich schnappte mir jedenfalls irgendein Elektrokabel, stellte mich als Lehrer der Schule vor und bot ihm an, ihm zu helfen. Als Rodney protestieren wollte, dass das Kabel keinen Sinn machte, zischte ich ihm zu: ‚Klappe halten’ und bat ihn mit lauterer Stimme, das Kabel als Überbrückung zu verwenden und gut festzuhalten. Als er es tat, aktivierte ich mit meinem Gen den Versuchsaufbau – und in dem Moment verstand er alles. Jemand hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, ich hatte das Gen und ich hatte ihn daraus gerettet. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass wir nach der Vorlesung einiges zu besprechen hatten.“ Johns Blick verklärte sich für einen Augenblick. 

„Hat er nicht für einen Moment gedacht, du würdest mit den Studenten unter einer Decke stecken?“ Das wäre Daniels erster Gedanke gewesen – aber vielleicht war er auch nur zu abgebrüht geworden in fast acht Jahren Sternentorreisen. 

„Nein, dafür war er viel zu dankbar.“ Sheppard lachte mit viel Wärme in der Stimme. Es war klar, dass er sehr angenehme Erinnerungen an diese Begebenheit hatte. 

„Und dann wurdest du sein Sekretär“, stellte Daniel fest. Johns Lebensgeschichte klang fast so abenteuerlich wie seine.

„Es bedurfte noch einiger Überzeugungsarbeit – aber ja, dann wurde ich sein Sekretär und hab’s keinen Moment bereut. Rodney hat viel mit neuartigen Versuchsflugzeugen zu tun und wenn wir zusammen im Cockpit sitzen, weiß niemand wer von uns das Flugzeug lenkt und so bin ich sogar wieder zum Fliegen gekommen“, strahlte John. 

„Und was ist mit …?“ Ehe Daniel den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, hielt der Zug und sechs Leute betraten das Abteil, von denen sich zwei ganz in die Nähe von Daniel und John setzten. 

Aber John schien auch so zu verstehen, was er hatte fragen wollen, denn mit einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen meinte John: „Das funktioniert alles bestens. Da sind wohl viel überzogene Erwartungshaltungen und … Konventionen der Gesellschaft bei, wie es ‚richtig’ sein muss. Aber es geht auch anders. Jedenfalls bei uns.“ 

Leider blieben die Leute bis zu der Station sitzen, an der John und Daniel ausstiegen und so konnte er keine weiteren indiskreten Fragen stellen. 

John führte ihn ungefähr zweihundert Meter in einen Bereich der Stadt, der von kleinen Fabrik- und Bürogebäuden geprägt war. Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, war hier niemand mehr auf den Straßen unterwegs. Er stoppte an einem der vielen, typischen Fabrikgebäude – roter Backstein, große Metalltore, quadratische Fenster - und betätigte den Türsummer. 

John hatte Ronon noch vom Zug aus eine Nachricht gesendet und so öffnete ein hünenhafter Mann bereits nach einem Mal Anschellen die Tür. In Leder gekleidet, Haare bis über die Schultern und Muskelpakete, die sicher einige Übungsstunden verlangten. Daniels erster Gedanke war: ‚Wie würde er wohl in einem Vergleich mit Teal’c abschneiden?’ 

„John!“ John wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden gehoben, bis er sich lautstark beschwerte. Ronon lachte übermütig. Dann haute er Daniel einen guten Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter und sagte bestens gelaunt: „Du bist also der Doppelgänger von unserem Daniel. Kommt rein.“

Er führte sie durch eine große Halle mit einem Boxring und Dutzenden von Sparringmatten, Sandsäcken und Fitnessgeräten in die erste Etage. Hier gab es eine große Küche, zwei gemütliche Sofas und ein breites Bett. An den Wänden hingen alte Waffen und heroische Schlachtengemälde. Dies war offensichtlich seine Privatwohnung, die mit viel kriegerischem Charme eingerichtet war. 

„Was bringt euch mitten in der Nacht zu mir?“ 

Sheppard erzählte von der Entführung, seinem Verdacht, wer die Kidnapper waren und dem möglichen Aufenthaltspunkt McKays, den er ausgemacht hatte. Ronon stellte nur wenige Gegenfragen. Entweder war er ausgesprochen wenig neugierig, oder er kannte große Teile der Hintergrundgeschichte schon, was Daniel für wahrscheinlicher hielt. 

Jedenfalls waren sie bei ihm an der richtigen Adresse. Er stattete sie nicht nur mit Waffen, Schutzwesten und Nachtsichtgeräten aus, er ließ sich auch nicht davon abbringen, sie zu begleiten. Daniel hatte nichts dagegen, denn alleine die Größe und die Aura von sprungbereiter Gewalt, die Ronon umgab, fand Daniel ausgesprochen beruhigend. Jeder Kleinganove würde sich drei Mal überlegen, ob er sich mit ihm anlegen wollte. 

So waren sie kaum eine Stunde später wieder unterwegs, dieses Mal in Ronons Wagen. Sie fuhren bis zu einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des glücklicherweise immer noch blinkenden Punktes, von dem alle hofften, dass er McKay und O’Neill anzeigte. Sie waren jetzt im alten Stadtkern mit schmalen, verwinkelten Gassen und Straßen, die plötzlich in engen Hinterhöfen oder kleinen Plätzen endeten. 

Hier, zwischen den Bars und den Clubs waren immer noch einige torkelnde Nachtschwärmer unterwegs, obwohl es bereits auf vier Uhr zuging. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten von ihnen zu betrunken oder zu uninteressiert, um drei Männern in Schutzwesten mehr als einen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Auf einer Kreuzung schaute John auf die Anzeige seines kleinen Monitors. „Wir müssten ganz in der Nähe sein. Eines der umliegenden Gebäude. Das Signal ist hier ganz schlecht, wahrscheinlich wird es extra gedämpft, damit die Überwachung nicht so gut funktioniert.“ Er schaute sich um. „Was haben wir hier denn alles? Was kommt davon in Frage?“

Die beiden Clubs, die in großen Lettern Live-Darbietungen anpriesen, brauchten sicher keine Genträger mit Geheimratsecken oder grauen Haaren. Da waren wohl Jüngere gefragt. Das Tattoo-Studio, das mit einmaligen Designs aus der ganzen Galaxie warb? Auch das schien kein passender Ort zu sein. Und wollte man sich Rodney und Jack in einem Club vorstellen, der mit exquisiten Tanzvorstellungen, die keine Wünsche offen ließen, warb? Wohl auch eher nicht. 

Die Werbetafeln am nächsten Haus sahen schon erfolgversprechender aus. Im ersten Stock residierte ein Import-Export-Unternehmen und Ronons: „Womit die wohl handeln?“ drückte das aus, was alle dachten. Aber auch gleich zwei Filmgesellschaften waren hier untergebracht. Sie residierten im dritten und fünften Stock, getrennt durch eine kleine Änderungsschneiderei im vierten, die sicher noch aus der Zeit stammt, als das hier noch nicht das Vergnügungsviertel gewesen war. 

„Wer weiß“, meinte Daniel als John das vorbrachte. „Vielleicht müssen die Kostüme, die in den Clubs getragen werden, ja auch laufend geändert werden. Eventuell verdient man damit gar nicht so schlecht und deshalb sind sie geblieben. Könnten die Filmgesellschaften für irgendetwas Genträger brauchen?“

„Wenn sie die verbotenen, virtuellen Szenarien anbieten, von denen wir gesprochen haben, dann ja. Ich habe zwar noch nie von ‚Imperator-Film’ oder ‚Love-and-more-Films’ gehört, aber das soll ja nichts heißen.“

„Schauen wir’s uns an“, verkündete Ronon, nestelte den dunklen Schal, den er trug über die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts, zog seine Waffe, entsicherte sie und marschierte los. 

Daniel warf John einen fragenden Blick zu: „Wäre ein klein wenig mehr … Vorsicht nicht angebracht?“ 

„Wir sollten mit Ronon ein Wörtchen reden, bevor wir ihm das nächste Mal, sagen, dass wir die Räumlichkeiten durchsuchen wollen“, stimmte John zu. 

Rasch holten sie ihren Begleiter ein, der glücklicherweise noch niemanden mit seinem gefährlich herumwirbelnden Stunner ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatte – einfach, weil es niemanden gab, der die Büros und das winzige Aufnahme-Studio bewachte. Ein rascher Blick in die Unterlagen zeigte, dass hier Werbefilme für kleine Firmen gedreht wurden – jemand, der seinen Schrottwarenhandel anpries, oder eine sehr exaltierte Dame, die ausgerechnet für Joga-Kurse warb. 

„Ich glaube, das können wir von der Liste streichen“, stellte Ronon fest. „Nehmen wir uns den zweiten Laden vor.“ 

„Ähm … Ronon, wir wollen das Ganze ohne viel Aufhebens abwickeln. Keine Toten, nur wenige vorübergehend Betäubte, keine Aufnahmen von uns auf den Überwachungskameras – das ist unser Ziel.“ 

„Okay, Sheppard, du bist der Boss. Ich dachte, die Zeit drängt und wir wären in Eile.“ 

„Sind wir auch. Aber je nachdem in welcher Situation wir die beiden antreffen – du weißt, Minister hassen solche Sachen wie die Pest. Also ‚kein Aufsehen erregen’, rangiert mindestens auf einer Stufe mit Effizienz und Schnelligkeit.“ 

„Kein Problem.“ 

Und es war gut, dass sie diesen ‚erst schauen, dann schießen’- Passus aufgestellt hatten, denn so gelang es Sheppard, beim zweiten Filmstudio mit zwei raschen Handgriffen eine Alarmanlage abzustellen, bevor sie in das Büro stürmten. Da die Anlage einen Genträger zur Deaktivierung erfordert hatte, drangen sie vorsichtiger und ohne das Licht einzuschalten, in die dahinter liegenden Räume vor. Love-and-more-Films drehte eindeutig Sexfilme, wie sie schon vermutet hatten, aber sie konnten keinerlei Anzeichen für verbotene virtuelle Programme entdecken, keine Leute, die irgendwo versteckt wurden. 

Während Ronon und Daniel die Räumlichkeiten durchsuchten, hackte sich John in den Computer, aber auch hier konnte er nichts Verbotenes finden. Die einzigen Straftaten, die hier begangen wurden, waren die gegen den guten Geschmack – aber das wurde ja nicht geahndet. Kaum eine viertel Stunde später sahen sie ein, dass das hier nicht richtige Adresse sein konnte. Sie vergewisserten sich, dass es im Haus keinen Keller oder Dachboden gab - aber da das nicht der Fall war, verließen sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder das Gebäude. 

In den nächsten beiden Häusern war es dasselbe – die Klingelbeschriftungen, die zum Teil sehr verdächtig klangen, offenbarten doch nur kleinere, zum Teil sehr dilettantisch geführte Unternehmen. Davon machte nicht ein einziges den Eindruck, als würde es über das Know-How und die Ausstattung verfügen, immer wieder hochrangige Minister zu entführen, die sie dann wieder freiließen, ohne eine verwertbare Spur zu hinterlassen. 

Draußen verfärbte sich der Himmel bereits von schwarz nach grau-blau, es war kaum noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Sonnenaufgang und wahrscheinlich kaum mehr als eine Stunde, ehe die ersten Frühaufsteher schon wieder unterwegs sein würden. 

Frustriert hieb John mit der Faust gegen die Hauswand, während er die Beschriftungen der Klingeln an dem letzten Haus vorlas. „Rechtsanwältin Anita Del Santo, ein Malerbetrieb, Praxis Drs Whyler & Nordman, ein esoterischer Buchversand und mit ‚MiAmore-Filmstudios’ wahrscheinlich noch ein Pornofilmhersteller.“ Er schaute auf Daniel und Ronon. „Wo wollte ihr zuerst hin?“, fragte er mit einem Seufzen. 

„Film“, erwiderte Daniel. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, dass das ihr letzter Anhaltspunkt war. Wenn aus irgendeinem Grund Rodney von seinem Chip getrennt worden war … Nein, sie hatten noch fünf Büroetagen zum Durchsuchen, über Alternativen konnte er danach noch nachdenken. Jetzt musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, hinter John herzuschleichen. 

Das Filmstudio war unter dem Dach angesiedelt und auch wenn es etwas professioneller wirkte als die ersten beiden, so verrieten die Cover der Filme, die hier gedreht wurden, dass es doch ziemlich die gleiche Kategorie wie im ersten Studio war. 

Ronon knallte John einen viereckigen Datenträger auf den Tisch, der mit „Heiße Nächte am Strand“ beschriftet war und drei mehr ent- als bekleidete Damen zeigte. „Hier, nur so einen Schrott produzieren die. Hast du was gefunden?“ 

Doch so sorgsam John auch die Dateien im Computer durchforstet hatte, er konnte ebenso wenig wie Daniel und Ronon einen Anhaltspunkt dafür finden, dass hier verbotene Sachen gedreht wurden. Müde rieb sich John die Augen. „Verflucht. Entweder haben die das so gut verschlüsselt, dass ich es nicht knacken kann, oder hier ist wirklich nichts.“ 

„Kämmen wir das Haus von oben bis unten durch und dann kidnappen wir die Anwältin. Wenn hier was vor sich geht, weiß die bestimmt davon“, verkündete Ronon im Brustton der Überzeugung. 

„Uh … Leute“, Daniel zeigte auf einen der Bildschirme der Überwachungskameras. „Da kommt wer.“ 

John fuhr schnell den Computer herunter und kauerte sich unter den Schreibtisch. Daniel und Ronon verbargen sich hinter der Tür – doch leider durfte Ronon seinen Stunner wieder nicht benutzen, denn der Neuankömmling verschwand, ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen, eiligst auf der Toilette, so dass die drei ungesehen die Filmfirma verlassen konnten. 

„Wir gehen die Etagen rasch von oben nach unten durch, und hoffen, dass nicht noch jemand so früh zur Arbeit erscheint“, flüsterte John, während er den beiden anderen ein Handzeichen gab, ihm zu folgen. 

Die Praxis von Dr. Paula Whyler und Dr. Alexander Nordman hatte die bisher aufwendigste Sicherung an ihrer Tür und John brauchte fast fünf Minuten konzentrierten Arbeitens und den vollen Einsatz seines Gens, ehe sie aufsprang. In dem überraschend hell und modern eingerichteten Flur grüßten die Portraits der beiden Doktoren von der Wand, über der Rezeption hingen lauter Bilder von lachenden, niedlichen Babys. 

„Was ist das? Ein Kinderarzt?“, fragte Ronon und war schon drauf und dran wieder herauszumarschieren.

Daniel hielt ihn zurück. „Ich … fürchte, wir könnten hier richtig sein. John, was ist wenn …?“ Er reichte John ein Blatt, das er von der Anmeldung genommen hatte.

John las rasch den Prospekt durch. „Oh, verdammter Mist, ja. Dann ginge es bei den Entführungen gar nicht um die Initialisierung von Holoprogrammen“, flüsterte John. 

„Reproduktionsmedizin“, sagte Ronon leise, der jetzt auch eine der Broschüren zur Hand genommen hatte. „Die Schweine versprechen hier drin tatsächlich Babys mit den besten Genen, die man bekommen kann. Das klingt harmlos, aber wer genügend bezahlt, erfährt bestimmt mündlich, dass damit die Gene von Ministern oder anderen hochrangigen Genträgern gemeint sind.“

„Ja, keine wirklich renommierte Praxis würde sich sonst unter so einer dubiosen Adresse niederlassen“, bestätigte John nachdenklich. 

Daniel atmete tief aus. Auf einmal machte das alles Sinn. Diese nach außen hin offizielle Reproduktionsklinik hatte bestimmt auch einen illegalen Teil. Dort wurden Wünsche von Kundinnen erfüllt, die genetisch passenden Nachwuchs haben wollten. Die bereit waren, Unsummen für Sperma auszugeben, mit denen man Kinder mit dem Antiker-Gen zeugen konnte. In einer Welt, in der Leute mit dem Gen das höchste Prestige hatten, die besten Arbeitsplätze bekamen, war es natürlich Wunsch der Eltern, das ihren Kindern zu ermöglichen. 

John gab den beiden ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. „Okay, dann höchste Vors…“ Er verstummte mitten im Wort, denn erst leise, dann etwas lauter, näherten sich Schritte. 

Daniel, Ronon und John versteckten sich hinter der Empfangstheke im Eingangsbereich. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn zwei Wachleute schlenderten heran und unterhielten sich. 

„Noch vierzig Minuten, dann sind wir fertig“, sagte der Mann mit einem Gähnen. 

„Wurde auch Zeit. Ich bin heute zum Frühstück mit Darinia verabredet“, erwiderte die Frau, die noch wesentlich wacher klang. 

„Ist sie wieder in der Stadt?“ 

„Ja, für fast zehn Tage. Deshalb habe ich nächste Woche auch frei.“ 

Jemand warf Geld in den Getränkeautomaten, es ratterte, Geld klimperte und dann sagte die Frau: „Lass uns noch einmal nach unseren beiden ‚Gästen’ schauen.“ 

„Wenn du meinst. Bin froh, wenn die wieder weg sind.“ Die Schritte entfernten sich von der Rezeption und kehrten in den hinteren Teil der Praxis zurück. 

Als wieder nur das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand zu hören war, sagte Daniel leise: „Das kann doch kein Zufall sein, oder?“ 

„Unwahrscheinlich“, nickte John. 

Ronon flüsterte: „Da sind bestimmt noch mehr Wachen im hinteren Teil, wenn dort die Entführten sind.“ 

„Vielleicht auch ein Arzt, denn wer weiß, in welchem Gesundheitszustand die beiden sind“, gab Daniel zu bedenken. Würden diese Leute die Zeichen richtig deuten, wenn O’Neill Entspannung brauchte? Oder würden sie es auf eine Krankheit zurückführen und ihn völlig falsch behandeln? Wahrscheinlich würde O’Neill lieber draufgehen, als diesen Leuten zu sagen, was er brauchte. Ja, auch unter diesem Aspekt drängte die Zeit. Sie müssten sie so schnell wie möglich finden, „Wie wir jetzt wissen, haben wir noch knapp vierzig Minuten, ehe hier Wachwechsel ist. Wenn, dann sollten wir das vorher noch über die Bühne bringen.“ 

„Gebt mir zehn Minuten mit dem Computer, damit ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen kann.“ John erhob sich vorsichtig aus seiner Hockstellung und weckte schon im selben Moment den Computer aus seinem Standby-Modus. „Ich wünschte, Rodney wäre hier, der wüsste, wo wir am besten zu suchen anfangen.“ 

„In Ordnung“, bestätigte Ronon. „Daniel und ich verschaffen uns einen Überblick über die Räumlichkeiten. Und versuchen herauszufinden, wer sonst noch alles hier ist.“ 

Daniel und Ronon ließen John im Eingangsbereich zurück und nahmen die einzige Tür, die aus dem Wartezimmer herausführte. In dem anschließenden unbeleuchteten Gang gingen mehrere gleich aussehenden Türen ab – und so drückten sie vorsichtig die Klinke der ersten hinunter. 

Dahinter war ein Behandlungsraum mit einer Liege, medizinischen Gerätschaften, Schränken, einem Schreibtisch und drei Stühlen. Daniel zog ein paar Schubladen auf, konnte aber keine Patientenakten oder anderes Material finden, das irgendwelche Namen lieferte. Alles war codiert und er wettete, wenn es so offen zugänglich war, auch einwandfrei und den Vorschriften entsprechend. Ronon fand ebenfalls nichts Belastendes und so versuchten sie die nächste Tür. 

Nachdem sie hinter alle acht Türen geschaut hatten, war ihnen klar, dass hier nicht die unerlaubten Befruchtungen stattfanden. Dass es noch einen Bereich in der Praxis geben musste, der nicht einfach so zugänglich war. Denn hinter diesen ersten Türen waren nur weitere Behandlungsräume, Ruheräume, eine Küche, ein Kühlraum, in dem offensichtlich die Samenspenden aufbewahrt wurden, und zwei Schreibbüros zum Vorschein gekommen. Nichts, was den Rahmen der Legalität gesprengt hätte. Hier hätte jede Polizeistreife eine Razzia durchführen können und doch nur das typische Inventar einer Klinik, die auf künstliche Befruchtung spezialisiert war, vorgefunden. Sie kehrten zu John zurück, denn ihre zehn Minuten waren auch aufgebraucht. 

„Hoffentlich war John erfolgreicher“, wisperte Daniel, nachdem sie die letzte Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. 

„Dieser Teil der Praxis ist vollkommen sauber, kein Hinweis auf illegale Aktivitäten“, sagte Ronon zum Empfang zu John. „Aber irgendwo hin müssen ja unsere beiden Wachleute verschwunden sein und ich wette, dort lagern dann die illegalen Sachen und dort werden wir auch Rodney und O’Neill finden.“

John nickte. „Hier“, er tippte auf eine Stelle auf dem Bildschirm, die einen Schrank in einem der Büros markierte, „muss der Zugang zu dem verborgenen Teil der Praxis sein, denn dort war die stärkste Sicherungsschranke der ganzen Praxis eingebaut. Glaube kaum, dass die so ihre Frühstücksbrote gegen Eindringlinge schützen wollen.“ 

„ Sie ‚war’ eingebaut?“, fragte Daniel mit einem kleinen Grinsen. 

„Ja, jetzt läuft dort eine Schleife für die Überwachungskamera, die Nicht-Aktivität vortäuscht“, bestätigte John. 

„Also los“, meinte Ronon und dieses Mal folgten ihm die beiden Anderen ohne weitere Diskussion. 

Sie öffneten die Schranktür und nach ein bisschen Herumprobieren fanden sie den Hebel, der die Rückwand des Schrankes zu einer Tür machte. Langsam stieß Ronon die Tür auf, die Waffe im Anschlag. John folgte ihm und Daniel vergewisserte sich, dass ihnen niemand folgte und schloss die Schranktür hinter sich. 

Kaum dass er sich umdrehte, hörte er zwei kurze, elektrische Entladungen und sein nächster Blick, nachdem er durch die Tür in den kleinen Korridor trat, zeigte ihm, dass Ronon mit den beiden Wachen kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte. Sie sackten fast lautlos zu Boden. 

„Sie sind nur betäubt, oder?“, vergewisserte er sich flüsternd. 

„Natürlich. Wir wollen doch nicht den Rest unserer Tage im Gefängnis zubringen“, meinte John. 

Drei Türen gingen von dem kleinen Flur ab und die drei schauten sich an. Ronon nickte, Sheppard zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf eine der Türen und dann auf sich, Daniel stellte sich vor die letzte Tür, legte die linke Hand auf die Klinke und umklammerte fest seine Waffe. Egal wie oft er sich schon in solchen Situationen befunden hatte, sein Blutdruck stieg jedes Mal an, bevor es endlich losging. Das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was ihn erwartete, war meist weitaus schlimmer, als sich in einer konkreten Kampfsituation zu befinden. 

John zählte kaum hörbar runter: „Drei … zwei … eins … los.“ Zur gleichen Zeit stürmten sie in ‚ihr’ Zimmer. 

Halbdunkel empfing Daniel, und seine Augen brauchten einen kleinen Moment zum Adaptieren. Aber schnell konnte er Regale und Schränke an den Wänden ausmachen und einen mobilen Paravent, wie ihn auch Janet in der Krankenstation verwendete, um ihren Patienten wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu bieten. Daniels Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sich in seinem Kopf das Wort ‚Krankenbett’ formte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort drauf losgestürzt, aber er zwang sich, noch den Rest des Raumes kurz zu checken. 

Keine Wache – aber eine Kamera, die auf den optisch abgetrennten Bereich gerichtet war. Wer immer dort hinter war, wurde also überwacht. Reflexartig vergewisserte er sich, dass der Schal noch seine untere Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Gott sei Dank! Um aber dennoch seine Wiedererkennung zu erschweren, kletterte er auf einen Stuhl und schmierte eine fettige Creme, die er auf einem der Tische entdeckt hatte, über die Linse der Kamera. Das würde hoffentlich dazu führen, dass, wer immer am anderen Ende saß, vielleicht erst einmal die Einstellungen justierte, ehe er vermutete, dass das auf eine Manipulation zurück zu führen war. 

Daniel sprang vom Stuhl und näherte sich vorsichtig der Trennwand. Mit gezogener Waffe trat er um sie herum. Keine Wache. Eine Welle von Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Aber zwei Personen, in zwei Betten, mit hellen Decken zugedeckt. Waren das …? Die eine Person drehte sich schlaftrunken herum und … das war O’Neill! Damit war der andere wohl McKay. Sie hatten sie gefunden! Jetzt mussten sie sie nur noch hier herausbringen. Perfekt!

Daniel stürzte auf die Betten zu, wo O’Neill, der sehr blass wirkte, sich die Augen rieb und dann mit einem Räuspern fragte: „Sie … sind …? Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?“

„Die Erklärung dauert zu lange. Kommen Sie. Oh!“ Während er sprach, sah Daniel, dass O’Neills linke Hand mit einer Handschelle ans Bettgestell gefesselt war. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm, dass McKay ebenfalls gefesselt war. Er beugte sich über O’Neills Handgelenk und untersuchte die Handschelle. „Wissen Sie, wo der Schlüssel dazu ist?“ 

„Die funktionieren nicht mit Schlüssel“, sagte O’Neill in dem Moment, in dem John um den Paravent herumschaute. 

Rodney war inzwischen ebenfalls erwacht und setzte sich trotz der hinderlichen Fessel an der Hand auf. Dass dabei sein hinten offenes Krankenhaushemd verrutschte, bemerkte er in dem Moment nicht. „John!“, rief er voller Begeisterung, als er seinen Sekretär erblickte. 

„Rodney!“ John machte zwei eilige Schritte bis zu Rodneys Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er streckte seine Hand aus, wollte wohl Rodneys Wange berühren, zog seine Hand dann aber im letzten Moment widerstrebend zurück. Er sagte mit unterdrückter Regung in der Stimme und einem Blick, der absolut zärtlich war: „Ich bin so froh, dass du noch am Leben bist.“ 

„Das bin ich auch. Wenngleich die hier nicht unser Leben wollten. John, das hier ist … ist … schrecklich. Sie … wir ….“ Er ruderte wild mit seiner freien Hand herum. „Sie haben uns gezwungen …“ 

„Ich kann es mir denken. Ich habe die Broschüren mit den genetisch perfekten Babys gesehen“, unterbrach John das Gestammel. „Du erzählst mir später den Rest, wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg.“ 

Daniel, der genau wie O’Neill auf John und Rodney geachtet hatte, wandte sich jetzt wieder an den Minister und fragte: „Wenn man es nicht mit einem Schlüssel aufbekommt, wie dann?“ 

„Antiker-Technologie“, erwiderte O’Neill und schloss ermattet die Augen. 

„Aber dann sollten Sie doch beide …“ 

„Nein!“, unterbrach McKay. „Hier, sehen Sie die Halsbänder? Sie haben uns Gen-Neutralisatoren angelegt, die es uns unmöglich machen, unsere Kräfte einzusetzen. Das ist so etwas von verboten, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen! Die sind seit dem letzten großen Krieg gebannt!“ Er zerrte an dem Halsband, als würde es ihm die Luft abschnüren. 

Johns Finger waren schon an Rodneys Halsband und er flüsterte: „Schscht. Lass mich.“ 

„Aber …?“ Rodneys Finger umklammerten Johns Hand und er warf einen Seitenblick auf Daniel und O’Neill. 

„Das ist in Ordnung. Daniel weiß es sowieso und der Minister …“ In dem Moment klickte das Halsband auf und Rodney atmete tief durch. „Pfuh, den Antikern sei Dank.“ Er drückte fest Johns Hand, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, sehr privaten Lächeln. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich aber in der letzten Sekunde anders. Er gab Johns Hand frei, konzentrierte sich und öffnete seine Handschelle. 

John war inzwischen zu O’Neills Bett gegangen und fragte: „Darf ich?“ Er legte seine Finger auf das Halsband. 

„Unbedingt“, nickte O’Neill und bot ihm im selben Moment seinen Hals dar. Das Band sprang auf und auch der Minister bedankte sich, ohne die Frage ‚wie ist das möglich?’ zu stellen. Stattdessen entledigte er sich umgehend seiner Handfessel und setzte sich im Bett auf. 

„Nichts wie weg!“, rief Rodney, der schon seine Beine von der Liege schwang. 

„Vielleicht solltest du noch ein bisschen mehr anziehen“, neckte John. Er war inzwischen zu einem Schemel mit zwei Kleiderhaufen getreten und brachte Rodney und O’Neill ihre Sachen, so dass sie endlich die Krankenhaushemden loswerden konnten. 

„Werden Sie es bis nach Hause schaffen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel flüsternd bei O’Neill. 

„Ja. Ich bleibe hier keine Sekunde länger.“ Beim Sprechen streifte sich O’Neill bereits seine Tunika über. Daniel half ihm, so gut er konnte. Damit es schneller ging, verzichtete O’Neill auf Unterwäsche und Socken und schon eine halbe Minute später waren alle zum Losgehen bereit. 

Gerade als sie in den Flur treten wollten rief Rodney: „Halt!“ und stürzte in das Zimmer zurück. 

„Rodney!“, rief John aufgebracht. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für …“ 

„Doch, dafür muss Zeit sein“, erklärte O’Neill fest, als klar war, dass Rodneys Ziel der Kühlschrank war. „Wenn wir nicht wollen, dass in neun Monaten lauter kleine McKays und O’Neills durch die Gegend laufen, müssen wir die Behälter mit dem Sperma zerstören.“ 

„Das wird *hier* aufbewahrt? Da können wir ja lange im vorderen Teil der Praxis suchen“, meinte John und half mit, die Glasfläschchen in den Ausguss zu schütten und auszuspülen. Nur auf den Boden treten und zerbrechen schien ihnen nicht endgültig genug. O’Neill half bei der Beseitigungsaktion mit, was Daniel sehr gut verstand. Er hätte in so einer Situation auch auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen. So war es Daniels Aufgabe, die Tür mit gezogener Waffe im Auge zu behalten.  
War da nicht ein merkwürdiges Geräusch? Nein, das kam aus seinem Rücken, wo die drei *alles* wegschütteten, was sie fanden, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, da die kleinen Fläschchen nicht beschriftet waren. 

Endlich ertönte das erlösende: „Fertig“.

Doch bevor sie die Tür erreichten, wurde diese von außen aufgestoßen und Ronon trat hindurch. Daniel brauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu verarbeiten, dass er die Hände erhoben hatte und von zwei Wachleuten, die eine Waffe direkt auf seinen Kopf richteten, gefolgt wurde. Oh, verflucht, nein! Konnte denn nicht mal irgendetwas problemlos klappen? Rein, raus, Mission erfüllt?

„Keine Bewegung! Waffen auf den Boden, oder er ist tot!“, sagte die Frau, die jetzt ebenfalls den Raum betrat. Daniel erkannte sie sofort – auch ohne weißen Kittel und das obligatorische Stethoskop, das wohl medizinische Kompetenz vermitteln sollte. Dr. Paula Whyler, ein paar Jahre älter als auf dem Photo an der Rezeption. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch nur jemand aus dem Bett geklingelt und ihrem Aussehen bekam diese äußerst frühe Morgenstunde nicht.

Blitzschnell überlegte Daniel, ob er sie treffen könnte, aber dazu stand sie zu verdeckt. Er musste einsehen, dass er maximal eine Wache ausschalten konnte. Damit hätte die zweite genügend Zeit, die Drohung wahr zu machen und Ronon zu erschießen. 

„Tut mir leid, John“, ließ sich jetzt Ronon vernehmen. „Sie waren zu viert. Einen habe ich erwischt, aber dann haben sie mir irgendetwas in die Augen gesprüht.“ 

Erst jetzt sah Daniel, dass Ronons Augen geschwollen und gerötet waren und heftig tränten. Den Kampfspuren nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich heftig gewehrt, ehe er überwältigt worden war. 

„Hey, das ist nicht deine Schuld“, beruhigte ihn John. Dann wandte er sich an Dr. Whyler: „Ich biete Ihnen einen Handel an. Wenn Sie uns alle unbehelligt gehen lassen, dann werde ich Ihnen zwei Stunden geben, ehe wir die Polizei und den Sicherheitsdienst des Antiker-Rats verständigen.“ 

Dr. Whyler lachte laut und betont amüsiert auf. „Sie sind ein Sekretär! Sie sind wohl in keiner Verhandlungsposition, um solche Angebote zu machen“, erwiderte sie spöttisch und zog beide Brauen nach oben. Dann ging ihr Blick zu Daniel und sie wiederholte noch einmal: „Waffe auf den Boden und zwar sofort!“ 

Daniel traute jemandem, der genügend kriminelle Energie hatte, um immer wieder Minister zu kidnappen, durchaus zu, dass sie skrupellos genug war, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen, wenn sie ansonsten ihre Praxis und ihre Einkommensquelle verlieren würde. So legte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf John, der ihm resigniert zunickte, die Waffe auf den Boden. 

Den Moment, in dem Dr. Whyler abgelenkt war und überwachte, ob Daniel ihrer Forderung nachkam, nutzte John, um sich mit Wucht nach vorne zu werfen, Ronon beiseite zu schieben und mit demselben Schwung eine der Wachen zu Boden zu ringen. Da offensichtlich weder Dr. Whyler noch ihre Wachen bei einem Sekretär mit so einer Aktion gerechnet hatten, gelang es ihm. 

Im nächsten Moment explodierte der Raum vor Geschäftigkeit. Daniel verständigte sich durch einen Blick mit O’Neill, dass sie sich die zweite Wache vornehmen wollten, und sie stürzten sich auf sie. 

Ronon versuchte, die Doktorin niederzuwerfen, war jedoch durch seine eingeschränkte Sicht einen Sekundenbruchteil zu langsam. Sie wich ihm geschickt aus, schnappte sich einen der Gen-Neutralisatoren, die sie nicht weggeräumt, sondern einfach nur auf eine der Anrichten gelegt hatten. Sie schlang den Neutralisator von hinten um Rodneys Hals. Rodney war überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet, da er mit Bangen auf John schaute, der seinen Kampf gegen die Wache immer noch nicht für sich entschieden hatte. So gelang es ihr im nächsten Moment, das Band an seinem Hals zu schließen. 

Wutentbrannt brüllte Rodney: „Nein!“ und versuchte ergebnislos, an dem Teil zu zerren. Aber es war schon eingerastet und er bekam es nicht mehr entfernt. 

Bei dem Schrei richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auf Rodney. John hatte einen Hauch schneller als die Wache eine Beurteilung der Situation vorgenommen und sowohl John als auch Daniel und O’Neill, gelang es ‚ihre’ Wache zu entwaffnen. John nahm den Mann, der wie ein Bodybuilder gebaut war in den Schwitzkasten, da dessen Waffe nutzlos zu Boden gefallen war. 

Aber Doktor Whyler hatte noch einen Trumpf in der Hand. Sie zog aus ihrer Hosentasche eine kleine Waffe, die sie direkt auf Rodneys Halsband richtete. Sie drückte ab und ein zartes, blau leuchtendes Band schlängelte sich an dem Metall des Neutralisators entlang. Es sah ganz harmlos aus. 

Aber Rodney schrie auf. Mit seiner Hand tastete er nach hinten und versuchte sich am Tisch abzustützen, aber dann sackten ihm die Beine weg und er ging auf die Knie. 

Alle Augen waren jetzt auf Dr. Whyler gerichtet, die mit der Waffe weiterhin auf Rodney zielte. „Das war die niedrigste Stufe, ich kann das noch um fünf Stufen erhöhen.“

Rodney war aschfahl, hatte die Augen geschlossen und kämpfte offensichtlich schwer darum, seinen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte, sich am Tisch hochzuziehen, sackte aber wieder zusammen.

„Was wollen Sie?“ Minister O’Neill überließ es Daniel, die Wache in Schach zu halten und machte einen Schritt auf die Doktorin zu. Er sah genauso unerbittlich aus, wie Jack immer aussah, wenn ihn ein Goa’uld kräftig verärgert hatte. 

„Beide Seiten wollen doch Tote vermeiden“, sagte sie kalt. „Ich möchte meine Investitionen hier nicht gefährden und Sie wollen hier lebend mit Ihren Sekretären und dem Langhaar da“, sie machte mit der Hand, die nicht die Waffe hielt, eine abschätzige Handbewegung in Ronons Richtung, „das Gebäude wieder verlassen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, Sie lassen sich von mir das Amnesie auslösende Mittel verabreichen, dann sind Sie frei zu gehen. Oder ich erschieße zur Abschreckung Minister McKay – und dann entsprechen Sie meinen Wünschen. Sie können ja selbst entscheiden, welcher Vorgehensweise logischer ist.“

O’Neill vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und wippte ein, zwei Mal offensichtlich unentschlossen auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. Gerade als Johns etwas sagen wollte, zog O’Neill einen Schlüsselanhänger aus der Hosentasche und warf ihn McKay mit den Worten: „Fangen Sie!“ zu. 

McKay schnappte das Teil aus der Luft, es glitt ihm kurz aus den Fingern, aber er hob es wieder auf. „Was …?“ 

„Ein tragbarer Antiker-Schutzschild?“, fragte Dr. Whyler abschätzig. „Was soll der ihm denn mit dem Neutralisator nützen?“ 

„Ich kann aber den Schild aktivieren“, meinte O’Neill ruhig und konzentrierte sich. Eine fast durchsichtige, leicht grünlich schimmernde Blase baute sich um Rodney herum auf. 

„Das wird nicht reichen“, sagte die Frau und richtete ihre Waffe auf McKay, genau in dem Moment als O’Neill eindringlich: „Sekretär Sheppard!“, sagte. Er mochte ja zu der erstaunlichen Enthüllung, dass ein Sekretär über das Gen verfügte, nichts gesagt haben, aber er hatte es offensichtlich an zentraler Stelle abgespeicherte und baute es nun in seinen Verteidigungs- beziehungsweise Angriffsplan ein. 

John riss die Augen auf, dann richtete er seine ganze Konzentration ebenfalls auf den Schutzschild, der nun in einem viel dichteren Grün waberte. 

Die Doktorin schoss – aber Rodney zuckte nicht zusammen. Der Schild hielt. 

„Verdammt! Was ist denn das?“ Ihre Unsicherheit war ihr deutlich anzuhören. 

Den Moment nutzte Ronon, um sie mit der Masse seines Körpergewichts anzurempeln und zu Boden zu werfen. Ja! Daniel wollte das gerade laut sagen – als im gleichen Augenblick die beiden Wachen, die sie vor viel zu langer Zeit betäubt hatten, in den Raum stürmten. Scheiße! Für eine Sekunde wünschte Daniel, Ronon hätte sie erschossen, statt nur zu betäuben, selbst wenn dieser Wunsch sehr wenig menschenfreundlich war. Dann wurde ihm auch schon mit einem gezielten Fußtritt seine Waffe, die er gerade aufgehoben hatte, wieder aus der Hand getreten. Daniel hechtete hinterher, sein Angreifer ebenfalls. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bekam Daniel mit, wie der zweite Wachmann sich an Ronons Rücken klammerte und ihn damit zwang, von der Doktorin abzulassen, die daraufhin noch einen Schuss auf Rodney abgab, der aber wieder nicht traf, da John und O’Neill den Schutzschild weiterhin aufrecht erhielten. Das hieß aber auch, dass die beiden Daniel und Ronon nicht zur Hilfe eilen konnten und schon bald zeigte sich, dass vier gegen zwei keine gerechte Verteilung war. 

Daniel verlor die Rangelei um die Waffe und in der nächsten Sekunde presste ihm die Wache den Lauf der Pistole direkt an die Schläfe. Er erhob seine Hände in einer aufgebenden Geste, alles andere schien ihm im Moment zu gefährlich. Ronon wurde von den anderen drei Männern attackiert. Zwei von ihnen gingen jetzt mit umgedrehten Stühlen, die sie wie Rammböcke benutzen, auf ihn los. Er revanchierte sich, indem er den Ständer für die Infusionslösungen zu einem provisorischen Stockkampf nutzte. Metall prallte auf Metall, und obwohl es dem dritten gelang, Ronon von hinten einen Schlag mit dem herausgerissenen Metallgitter des Krankenbettes auf den Rücken zu verpassen, blieb der stehen und drosch weiter unbarmherzig auf seine beiden Gegner ein. 

Daniel versuchte, die Lage abzuschätzen. Lange könnten sie diese Patt-Situation nicht mehr halten. Mit John und O’Neills Kräften durch den Schild gebunden, würde auch Ronon früher oder später aufgeben müssen. Der Schlüssel war Doktor Whylers Waffe. Irgendwie müssten sie versuchen, in ihren Besitz zu gelangen. Daniel zermarterte sich noch sein Gehirn, als er mitbekam, wie Ronon, der inzwischen heftig blutete, auf ein Knie niedersackte, ohne jedoch seine wilden Rundumschläge zu stoppen. 

„Nein!“, schrie Daniel, als er sah, wie einer der Männer den Metallhocker anhob, um ihn auf Ronons ungeschützten Kopf krachen zu lassen. 

Er vermeinte, es schon krachen zu hören, wie wenn Holz – oder eben ein Schädel zerbarst – als ihm klar wurde, dass es wirklich die Tür war, die da gerade zersplitterte und nicht Ronons Kopf. 

Drei bis an die Zähne Bewaffnete stürmten herein, blieben stehen und orientierten sich. Für einen atemlosen Augenblick war es in der Schwebe, welche Seite hier so unerwartet Unterstützung bekam. Dann richteten die drei zu Daniels grenzenloser Erleichterung ihre schweren Waffen auf Dr. Whyler und die Wachleute. 

„Hände nach oben, wo ich sie sehen kann!“, befahl jemand mit Sam Carters Stimme und Daniel konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß ein triumphierendes „Ja!“ aus. 

Danach ging es sehr schnell. Dr. Fraiser, die zweite Frau bei den Neuankömmlingen, hatte genügend Plastikfesseln mitgebracht, um die Wachleute und auch Dr. Whyler zu fesseln. Minister Lorne, den man erst erkennen konnte, nachdem er seinen Schal vom Gesicht gezogen hatte, gab ihr dafür Deckung mit einer gefährlich aussehenden Waffe. Erst als die Doktorin wirklich und mit Sicherheit bewegungsunfähig war, ließen O’Neill und John den Schutzschild, der Rodney umgab, sinken. 

John stürzte auf Rodney zu und nahm ihm sofort den Neutralisator ab. O’Neill sank völlig entkräftet zu Boden. Daniel gelang es gerade eben noch, seinen Sturz etwas abzufangen und zu mildern, krachte dabei aber zusammen mit ihm auf den Boden. 

Dr. Fraiser trat sofort zu Ronon und schaute sich dessen Verletzungen an. „Nichts, was man nicht mit ein paar Pflastern wieder hinbekommt“, versicherte sie ihm aufmunternd und benutzte dann doch etwas mehr als nur Pflaster, um ihn rasch und kompetent zu versorgen, auch wenn er ihr grollend versicherte, es ginge ihm gut und das wäre nicht nötig. 

Während Dr. Fraiser mit Ronon beschäftigt war, wandte sie sich an Dr. Whyler und fragte zur Überraschung aller: „Paula, wieso hast du dich auf so etwas eingelassen? Das letzte Mal, als wir uns getroffen haben, hattest du doch noch vor, in die Forschung zu gehen.“ 

„Bin ich das nicht?“, entgegnete Dr. Whyler schnippisch. „Ich habe nur auf einem anderen Gebiet geforscht, als es die herrschende Klasse gerne hätte.“ 

„Du bedienst dich illegaler Mittel!“ 

„Legal lässt sich in diesem Bereich ja auch nichts machen. Alles, was ich anbiete ist die Hoffnung, dass die Kinder meiner Kunden es einmal einfacher haben werden, Karriere zu machen, als so viele von uns. Dass sie nicht von einem unzureichend ausgeprägten Gen daran gehindert werden, in der Hierarchie ganz nach oben aufzusteigen.“ 

„Aber doch nicht, indem du Menschen kidnappen lässt!“, rief Dr. Fraiser empört, während sie den Verband um Ronons Handgelenk festzog.

„Wie bitte soll ich denn sonst an das Ausgangmaterial herankommen?“ Es war klar, dass Dr. Whyler voll und ganz davon überzeugt war, dass manchmal die angestrebten Ziele die Mittel rechtfertigten. 

„Jedenfalls nicht so.“ Janet schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Während die beiden sich in eine Diskussion über den hippokratischen Eid und ethische Bedenken verstrickten, traten Sam und Minister Lorne zu den anderen. 

„Wieso seid ihr hier?“, begann John, als Sam auch schon sagte: „Während ihr bei Ronon die Ausrüstung geholt habt, hat er Teyla angerufen. Die ist aber gerade mit Elizabeth bei Syntech Industries, um über einen Auftrag zu verhandeln. Deshalb hat Elizabeth mich benachrichtigt, ich habe Dr. Fraiser und Minister Lorne informiert – und deshalb sind wir alle hier. Es hat etwas gedauert, das genaue Gebäude zu finden … aber wir haben es geschafft.“

„Wofür ich sehr, sehr dankbar bin!“, versicherte Rodney mit Inbrunst. Dann wandte er sich an Lorne: „Haben Sie auch den Antiker-Sicherheitsdienst informiert?“ Sein Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. 

Minister Lorne schüttelte den Kopf und Rodney entspannte sich sichtlich. „Nein. Ronon hatte ja gesagt, dass es sehr … informell sein soll und da habe ich mir gedacht, das kann ich auch noch machen, wenn ich abschätzen kann, wie die Lage ist.“ 

„Gute Entscheidung“, lobte Rodney. „Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen.“ 

„Fünf Minuten noch“, warf Daniel ein. „So lange braucht Janet, … äh, Dr. Fraiser noch mit Ronon.“ Er wandte sich an O’Neill, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und schwer atmete. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen: „Wollen Sie mich nach nebenan begleiten? Irgendeiner der Räume sollte doch frei sein.“ Er hoffte sehr, dass diese Aufforderung jetzt nicht irgendeine Regel verletzte, die besagte, dass der Sekretär so etwas nicht vorschlagen durfte. Aber in den letzten Stunden hatte er so viel gelernt und so viel durchgemacht, das nicht regelkonform war, dass das wohl hoffentlich keine Rolle spielen würde. Und O’Neill sah nach der Kräfte zehrenden Aktion mit dem Schutzschild nicht so aus, als würde er noch bis nach Hause durchhalten, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 

O’Neill öffnete die Augen und rang sich ein winziges Lächeln ab, das ihn wie Jack aussehen ließ. „Was für ein aufmerksamer Sekretär.“ 

„Ich bin ein lernfähiges System“, bestätigte Daniel lächelnd, erhob sich und streckte O’Neill seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. 

Der Minister ergriff die Hand und ließ sich von Daniel hochziehen. John erhob sich ebenfalls und sagte: „Ich werde vor der Tür Wache stehen.“ 

Für eine Sekunde sah Rodney so aus, als wolle er einen Einwand erheben, dann wedelte er mit seiner Hand in Johns Richtung und meinte sogar: „Keine schlechte Idee.“ An Daniel gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Beeilen Sie sich.“ 

Daniel grinste schief, schnappt sich die Creme, mit der er schon die Kameralinse beschmiert hatte und entgegnete: „Ich werde so effizient wie möglich sein.“ 

Was er dann auch war. Er hatte sich noch nie mehr als Sekretär gefühlt als in diesem Moment. Es ging darum, dem Minister zu helfen, und er war der geeignete Mann dafür. Das war alles. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er war wirklich weit gekommen, seit er vor ein paar Tagen hier gelandet war. Er verstand jetzt auch, warum John am ersten Abend so hatte handeln können, wie er gehandelt hatte, denn wenn man sich darauf einließ, konnte man den Akt wirklich von sexuellen Gefühlen abkoppeln. Das hier – gegen den Untersuchungstisch gelehnt, während im Nebenraum alle wussten, warum sie hier waren – hatte so gar nichts Erotisches an sich. Aber er konnte es tun und er würde auch keinen wie auch immer gearteten ‚Schaden’ davon tragen. Es war eine Notwendigkeit. Und wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Daniel hier gelernt, sehr sauber zwischen bloßen Notwendigkeiten und Nächten, die auch ihm etwas brachten, zu unterscheiden. 

Er hatte seinen Gedankengang kaum zu Ende gedacht, als O’Neill auch schon fertig war. 

„Danke“, meinte der Minister und Daniel fragte sich, ob das jetzt konkret für ihn gewesen war, weil er eben *nicht* der Sekretär war, oder ob O’Neill immer so höflich war und es einfach mal wieder zu den Vorschriften gehörte, seinem Sekretär für geleistete Dienste zu danken. 

Als Daniel und O’Neill mit John zurück in den Raum kamen, in dem sich der Rest der Leute befand, war gerade eine heftige Diskussion im Gange, was als nächstes zu geschehen hatte. 

Rodney wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg, Sam war zur Eingangstür der Praxis gegangen und hielt die ersten Besucher vom Eintreten ab, Minister Lorne wollte rechtliche Konsequenzen und den Antiker-Sicherheitsdienst rufen, Dr. Fraiser unterstützte ihn in dieser Auffassung.

„Ich würde Dr. Whyler auch liebend gerne hinter Gittern sehen“, sagte John, „doch ich glaube, wir haben ein kleines Problem. Wir haben nämlich sämtliches Beweismaterial, das in diesem Raum gelagert wurde, vernichtet.“ 

„Was?“, rief Dr. Fraiser erstaunt. „Warum denn das?“ 

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es uns eine gute Strategie“, erklärte O’Neill. „Wir wussten ja nicht, dass die Kavallerie im Anmarsch war und da wollten wir hier natürlich nichts hinterlassen, was weiterhin hätte verwendet werden können.“ 

Rodney meldete sich zu Wort. „Wir haben die Proben vernichtet, für zukünftige Reproduktionen, das stimmt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass im Computer alle Vorgänge verzeichnet worden sind. Alle Namen von Eltern und den gezeugten Kindern aufgelistet sind. Einfach auch, um später eventuell über Erpressungsmaterial zu verfügen. Also, wenn ich das hier gemacht hätte, hätte ich mich irgendwie abgesichert, mit Listen, die veröffentlich werden, falls einer der Elternteile meine Mitwisserschaft … äh … gewaltsam beenden will.“ 

Daniel hatte während Rodneys Ausführungen Dr. Whyler genau beobachtet und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in der Tat solche Listen gab. Dafür war sie viel zu bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und in die Ferne zu starren. 

„Dann haben wir aber ein neues Problem. Wollen wir alle Kinder, die bisher gezeugt worden, und die eventuell starke Genträger sind, mit dem Makel ihrer Zeugung behaften und eventuell sogar von der Arbeit als Minister ausschließen, damit die Eltern nicht auch noch belohnt werden für ihre illegalen Handlungen?“, warf Dr. Fraiser ein. „Dazu wird es kommen, wenn wir offizielle Stellen einschalten.“ 

„Das Problem können wir einfach lösen.“ Ronon hievte sich vom Boden hoch, wo er bis dahin gesessen und sein verletztes Handgelenk mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen ausprobiert hatte. „Wir nehmen die Festplatten der Computer mit und zerstören sie. Glaube kaum, dass sie es gewagt haben, das Zeug irgendwo online zu speichern. Dann weiß keiner, wer die Kinder sind.“

In die folgende Stille hinein sagte Dr. Whyler schnippisch: „Vielleicht wollen Sie in Ihre Überlegungen mit einbeziehen, dass ich gestern bereits Sperma von Minister O’Neill und Minister McKay verwendet habe. Wenn die Befruchtung geklappt hat, schließen Sie auch Ihre Kinder von möglichen Posten als Minister aus.“ Sie sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus und Daniel fragte sich, ob das wirklich stimmte oder ob sie die Entscheidung in eine bestimmte Richtung beeinflussen wollte. 

„Nein!“, rief John und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Dr. Whyler zu. 

Rodney hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Wie viele?“, fragte er die Doktorin. 

„Was spielt denn das für eine Rolle?“, platzte John raus und drehte sich ungläubig zu Rodney um. 

Doch Rodney hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ärztin gerichtet. Dr. Whyler schaute ihn einen Moment abwägend an, dann antwortete sie ruhig, ohne die Gehässigkeit, die ihre sonstigen Aussagen begleitet hatte: „Vier Frauen. Zwei mit Ihrem, zwei mit Minister O’Neills Sperma.“ 

„Wer?“, fragte John ungnädig, als nichts mehr folgte. „Nennen Sie uns die Namen!“

Rodney hielt eine Hand hoch, um Dr. Whyler am Antworten zu hindern. „Nein. Nein, tun Sie’s nicht. Ich … ich glaube nicht, dass ich es wissen möchte. Es ist … Nein. Ich will es nicht wissen.“ 

„Aber warum…?“, fragte John im selben Moment, als O’Neill sagte: „Ich auch nicht. Deshalb werden wir die Festplatten jetzt vernichten.“ 

„Dann gibt es gar keine Beweise mehr“, warf John ein, der mit diesem Vorschlag nicht sehr glücklich schien.

„Das ist mir lieber“, verkündete Rodney fest. „Wenn ich weiß, wer die Eltern sind, werde ich Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich kenne mich. Ich werde das Kind überwachen, werde nach Spuren von mir suchen. Ich werde mich unglücklich machen – und wahrscheinlich auch den Nachwuchs. Außerdem …“. Er räusperte sich, fuhr dann aber ruhig und bestimmt fort: „Ich weiß, dass ich nie bewusst mit einer Frau Kinder zeugen werde.“ Er streckte John eine Hand hin, die dieser ergriff. „Da ist es ein netter Gedanke, dass ich in irgendwem weiterleben werde.“ 

„Rodney.“ John schluckte, hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys Fingerspitzen, riss sich zusammen und sagte, sichtlich darum bemüht, die erwartungsvolle Stille zu durchbrechen: „Worauf wartest du noch, Ronon?“ 

„’kay, Sheppard. Wird erledigt.“ Ohne jede Finesse riss er die Festplatte aus dem ersten Computer, trat mehrmals mit seinem Stiefel drauf, bis sie nur noch Elektroschrott war und verfuhr mit den anderen genauso. 

Minister O’Neill wandte sich während dieser Zerstörungsaktion an Dr. Whyler: „Dieses Mal müssen wir Sie leider laufen lassen. Aber glauben Sie mir, sollte ich irgendwann auch nur einmal Andeutungen hören, dass Sie etwas anderes als erlaubte künstliche Befruchtungen vornehmen, sind Sie schneller im Gefängnis als Sie ‚Doktor’ sagen können. Haben wir uns verstanden? Ich habe nichts gegen den Job, den sie ausüben, aber nicht mit Personen, die dazu gezwungen werden.“ 

„Ich unterstreiche jedes Wort“, bestätigte Minister Lorne. „Sie werden erfahren, zu was der Antiker-Rat fähig ist, wenn es noch zu einer Entführung kommen sollte. Das ist keine leere Drohung.“ 

Dr. Whyler nickte hoheitsvoll, dann meinte sie: „Ich werde nicht leichtfertig mit Ihrer Warnung umgehen.“ 

Das war alles, was sie ihr an Versprechen abringen konnten. Daniel hoffte sehr, dass es reichen würde. Denn irgendwo verstand er ihre Position, verstand die Hoffnungen der zukünftigen Eltern, aber es war absolut inakzeptabel, dass dabei die Persönlichkeitsrechte der Genträger so verletzt wurden. Immer der Optimist, hoffte er, dass es vielleicht noch einige Minister gab, die wie McKay dachten und auf diese indirekte Weise ihre Gene weitergeben wollten. 

Sie ließen Dr. Whyler und die Wachen gefesselt zurück, gleich würde die Frühschicht eintreffen und die könnten sich dann darum kümmern, und traten in den kühlen Morgen hinaus. 

„Wir können Ihnen nicht genug danken“, sagte O’Neill und schüttelte Ronon Dex, Minister Lorne, Dr. Carter und Dr. Fraiser die Hand. 

Die wehrten natürlich ab, sprachen von einer Selbstverständlichkeit, und es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, ehe sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschiedet hatten. 

„Ich brauche jetzt etwas zu essen“, verkündete Rodney entschieden. „Wollen Sie“, er schaute O’Neill und Daniel an, „noch mit zum Frühstück zu uns kommen?“ 

Daniel warf O’Neill einen fragenden Blick zu und der nickte: „Ja. Irgendwann müssen wir mal drüber reden, dann können wir’s auch gleich tun.“ 

Es stellte sich dann heraus, dass es nicht so ganz viel zu bereden gab, denn Minister O’Neill akzeptierte ohne Probleme, dass John das Gen hatte, aber dennoch lieber McKays Sekretär war, als selbst einen Ministerposten anzustreben. Rodney hatte das Bedürfnis, über das Kidnapping und wie ungerecht das alles gewesen war, wie erniedrigend, wie schlecht er behandelt worden war und noch hunderterlei Klagen mehr, zu sprechen und sie ließen ihn reden, bis es ihm besser ging. Und da Rodney für zwei erzählte, hatte O’Neill kaum etwas hinzufügen. 

Zwei Stunden später beschlossen die beiden dann – ganz arbeitsame Minister – zur Arbeit zu gehen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. John wollte Rodney nicht aus den Augen lassen und so begleitete auch Daniel O’Neill in dessen Büro, wo er dann den restlichen Nachmittag in Sekretär Jacksons historischen Aufzeichnungen versank. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

„So, in einer halben Stunde werden wir versuchen, Sie wieder gegen ‚unseren’ Daniel zu tauschen.“ Sam schloss die Abdeckung einer Konsole im Al’Kesh und rief anschließend ein Sicherheitsprotokoll auf. „Das sieht alles sehr gut aus“, versicherte sie Sekretär Jackson, der schon seit dem Morgen keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite gewichen war und ihr bei jedem Handgriff über die Schulter geschaut hatte. 

„Wir machen aber trotzdem den Melonentest“, warf Jack ein, der auf einem Stuhl saß, das Ganze im Auge hatte und dazu Formulare ausfüllte. 

Carter grinste bei der Wortwahl. „Selbstverständlich, der Melonentest. So viel Zeit muss sein.“ Sie korrigierte einen Wert in den Zahlenreihen, die über den Monitor liefen. 

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht jetzt mit den Verabschiedungen anfangen“, sagte Sekretär Jackson. 

„Yep. Keine schlechte Idee.“ 

Sekretär Jackson gab allen am ‚Austausch’- Projekt beteiligten Wissenschaftern und Teal’c die Hand und bedankte sich für ihre Hilfe. Sam, mit der er die letzten Tage so intensiv zusammen gearbeitet hatte, zog er in eine Umarmung, die sie etwas überrascht aber erfreut erwiderte. 

Jack streckte er lediglich eine Hand hin und flüsterte nur für den General hörbar: „Alles, alles Gute für Sie. Ich hoffe sehr, dass mein Besuch hier die Lage nicht allzu sehr für Sie kompliziert hat. Ich habe die spekulativen Blicke gesehen, die einige der Wissenschaftler Ihnen zuwerfen, sobald der Name von Dr. Jackson fällt.“

Jack machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Pah. Keine Sorge. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie Ihren Minister glücklich machen. Und wenn die hier, auf unser guten alten Erde, auch mal die Nützlichkeit von Gen-Trägern mit einem Sekretär belohnen, werde ich zusehen, dass mir Daniel zugeteilt wird.“

„Sekretäre werden nicht zugeteilt“, lachte Jackson. „Das wäre ja grässlich.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Aufgabenfeld als Sekretär … äh … Aspekte enthält, die es für Ihren Daniel nicht ganz leicht gemacht haben.“ 

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf deswegen. Ich hatte genug Zeit mir zu überlegen, wie ich gehandelt hätte, wenn Sie derjenige gewesen wären, der die … uh, uh, … Entspannung, so hieß das doch? – gebraucht hätte. Und glauben Sie mir, ich hätte Sie nicht abkratzen lassen.“ Er lächelte den Sekretär beruhigend an. 

„Danke.“ 

„Gut, nachdem wir dann geklärt hätten, dass jeder mit jedem Sex gehabt hätte, wenn’s nötig gewesen wäre“, meinte Jack betont flapsig, „dann sollte Sie jetzt lieber zu Carter gehen, damit Ihr Rückfahrtticket nicht verfällt und Sie Ihren Zug nach Hause nicht verpassen.“ 

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und begleitete Jackson bis zu den Transportringen. „Das wird schon“, sagte er aufmunternd zu dem Sekretär, der nervös beobachtete, wie die Papiere und die Melone hinter den herunter sausenden Transportringen verschwand. 

Als die Ringe wieder in sich zusammenfielen und an Stelle der Melone ein Käfig mit einem kleinen weißen Nagetier stand, brach allgemeiner Jubel unter den Wissenschaftlern aus. 

„Es hat geklappt!“, „Auch Lebewesen können transportiert werden!“, „All unsere Berechnungen waren richtig!“

Kurz bevor Jackson in den Kreis trat, zog Jack ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollten. Es würde in nächster Zeit sowieso einige Veränderungen geben, Hammonds Anruf war nur das letzte Steinchen in einer ganzen Reihe von Überlegungen gewesen. Und falls durch irgendeinen grässlichen Zufall dieser Daniel Jackson nicht in seiner richtigen Welt ankam, konnte er sicher alle Umarmungen brauchen, die man ihm mit auf den Weg gab. Dass auch ‚sein’ Daniel bei diesem Sprung zwischen den Parallelwelten verloren gehen konnte, daran wollte Jack im Moment gar nicht denken. 

Ein letztes Winken – und dann hüllten die Transportringe die Figur von Sekretär Jackson ein. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Daniel hatte sich auf Schwindel, Unwohlsein und einen etwas raueren Transport als gewöhnlich eingestellt. Er erinnerte sich noch zu genau an den Würgereiz beim ersten Austausch zwischen den Welten, so dass er jetzt ein wenig misstrauisch war, als seine Reise mit Hilfe der Transportringe, dieses Mal fast normal verlaufen war. Hoffentlich war er jetzt nicht in noch einer anderen Welt gelandet! Natürlich vertraute er der versammelten Genträger-Intelligenz, vor allem aber seiner Sam, dass sie ihn nur austauschten, wenn es auch sicher war. Aber man wusste ja nie. Er hatte Jacks Worte ihm Ohr, der ihn einmal nur halb scherzend gefragt hatte, ob sein zweiter Vorname eigentlich ‚Komplikation’ war. 

Aber die Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn jetzt gespannt anstarrten, trugen alle die gewohnten Uniformen mit den Stargate-Abzeichen und so atmete er erleichtert aus. 

„Daniel?“ Jemand, der *genau* wie sein Jack aussah, trat auf ihn zu. „Was geschah auf PX2 Q3R?“ 

Da das die super heiße Welt gewesen war, auf der er viel getrunken hatte, um den Feuchtigkeitsverlust auszugleichen, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Kräuter in der Limonade mit seinen Antihistaminen, die er gegen besagte Kräuter schluckte, eine ähnliche Wirkung wie Alkohol entfalteten, stöhnte er. Er hatte es damals für eine gute Idee gehalten, das von den Einheimischen getragene Lendentuch auszuprobieren, das vorne kaum etwas und hinten gar nichts verdeckte. Und diese Geschichte wurde immer wieder bei Team-Grillfesten oder sonstigen gemütlichen Gelegenheiten ausgegraben, hatte es aber glücklicherweise nie bis in den offiziellen Missionsbericht geschafft. 

Aber er sah natürlich ein, dass Jack irgendwie auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, dass er es mit dem richtigen Daniel zu tun hatte. Und auch ihm garantierte es, dass er wirklich auf seiner Erde angekommen war. „Dort bewies ich einen bedauerlichen Modegeschmack“, erwiderte er diplomatisch und hoffe, dass es damit getan war. 

„Können wir das durchgehen lassen?“, erkundigte sich Jack mit einem Zwinkern bei Sam und Teal’c. 

Sam war es offensichtlich genug, denn sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: „Willkommen zurück, Daniel!“ Als sie ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen wollte, trat Dr. Hall energisch dazwischen. 

„Paragraph 7, Abschnitte 3 und 4 besagen, dass ich ihn erst untersuchen und sicherstellen muss, dass er keine Krankheitskeime eingeschleppt hat. Das sind die Vorschriften.“ 

Daniel grinste schief. Wie ähnlich sich doch beide Welten waren, was das Einhalten der Regeln anging – auch wenn die Regeln unterschiedlich waren. „Später, Sam.“

Mit sichtlichem Bedauern ließ Sam die Hände sinken. „In Ordnung.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nach etlichen weiteren Stunden und einem kurzen Gang durch das Stargate waren sie endlich in Colorado Springs zurück. Dort war es zwar erst elf Uhr morgens, aber die innere Uhr der Leute, die von der Alpha Basis kamen, sagte etwas anderes. Deshalb ordnete Jack als Leiter des SGC an, dass sie alle nach Hause gehen und sich erst einmal bis zum nächsten Tag in Ruhe ausschlafen sollten.

Der Befehl war nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen, denn er musste endlich, endlich mit Daniel mehr als ein paar oberflächliche Worte wechseln und ihn etwas ausgiebiger berühren, als nur einmal kurz seinen Ellbogen zu drücken und ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter zu geben. 

Er wusste, dass jeder seine Schritte sicher nach oben weiter geleitet wurde, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich dadurch beeinflussen ließ. Es war eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass Daniel öfters zum Essen zu ihm kam. Und so nahmen sie auch an diesem Tag, allen überwachenden Augen zum Trotz, unterwegs eine große Auswahl mexikanischen Essens vom ‚Taco Palace’ und ein Six-Pack Bier aus dem Supermarkt mit und fuhren zu Jacks Haus. 

Als erstes schaltete Jack die elektronische Abschirmung ein, die Sam allen Team-Mitgliedern spendiert hatte und die Lauschangriffe und Aufnahmen durch Wärmebildkameras sicher abwehrte. Dass sie darin ein klein wenig Asgard-Technologie integriert hatte, so dass die Abschirmung für irdische Technologien undurchdringlich wurde, brauchte ja außer SG-1 niemand zu wissen. 

Jack stellte das Essen und das Bier auf den Tisch, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, griff nach einem Taco und sagte, bevor er hinein biss: „Dann schieß mal los. Was hast du die letzten Tage so getrieben, außer meinen Doppelgänger zu retten?“ 

„Ich habe auch noch Rodney McKay gerettet“, erwiderte Daniel grinsend, der sich neben Jack setzte, so nah, dass sich ihre Knie berührten. Sie würden noch zu dem ernsthaften Teil kommen, da war er sich sicher. Aber beide brauchten erst einmal ein paar Fakten, die es nicht in die offiziellen Berichte schaffen würden, und das mussten zu Beginn nicht ausgerechnet die sein, wie oft er mit dem Minister Sex gehabt hatte. 

Jack ging auf sein Spielchen ein und riss die Augen auf. „Die Nervensäge, die wir glücklicherweise in eine andere Galaxie schicken konnten?“ 

„McKay ist recht nett, wenn man ihn näher kennt. Und er hat was mit seinem Sekretär, John Sheppard. Und zwar richtig. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dir Sekretär Jackson erzählt hat, von der Gesellschaftsordnung dort …“ 

„Genug, um zu verstehen, dass man nichts außer ‚Entspannung’ mit seinem Sekretär hat“, unterbrach Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

„Genau. Woran sich die beiden überhaupt nicht halten.“ Er erzählte Jack in groben Zügen von Johns Gen und der Vereinbarung, die er mit Rodney getroffen hatte. „Aber das ist keine Zweckgemeinschaft. Sondern viel, viel mehr. Du solltest mal die Blicke sehen, die sich die beiden zuwerfen.“ 

„Ekelhaft romantisch?“, neckte Jack. 

„Ekelhaft romantisch“, bestätigte Daniel und hauchte Jack zwischen zwei Bissen einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Wir sollten mal einen Ausflug nach Atlantis unternehmen, und überprüfen, ob unsere beiden auch was am Laufen haben.“ Man sah Jack an, dass ihm der Plan gefiel. „Wenn ja, dann lassen wir McKay etwas schmoren, wenn nicht, dann schicken wir sie auf den richtigen Weg.“ Er rieb sich die Hände. 

Daniel lachte laut los. „Jack! Ich denke nicht, dass es die Aufgabe eines Brigadier Generals ist, Kuppler zu spielen.“ 

Jack holte tief Atem. „Ende des Jahres bin ich ein General außer Dienst“, erklärte er und schaute Daniel intensiv ins Gesicht. „Ich habe meine Papiere an die zuständigen Stellen geschickt und werde auch nicht auf das Angebot eingehen, General Hammonds Posten in Washington anzunehmen, das mir in den nächsten Tagen ins Haus flattern wird.“ Puh, da waren sie ja schon früher mittendrin angelangt, als Jack geplant hatte. Noch bevor er bei der Nachspeise war, diskutierten sie schon Zukunftsentscheidungen. Wobei diskutieren etwas übertrieben war, denn Daniel schaute ihn im Moment mit geöffnetem Mund an, so dass er einen Finger drunter legte und ihn zuschob. 

„Du gibst das Stargate-Center auf?“, brachte er dann endlich heraus. „Aber …“ 

„Ich komme ihnen nur zuvor. Und außerdem hat mir der Verein jetzt lange genug gesagt, was ich tun und was ich lassen soll. Und besonders bei dem zweiten Punkt bin ich nicht länger bereit, Zugeständnisse zu machen.“

Daniel legte alles, was er in der Hand hatte, auf seinen Teller zurück. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Eine große Welle von Schuldgefühlen überschwemmte ihn. „Das ist wegen mir, nicht wahr? Es hat sich herumgesprochen, was ein Sekretär für einen Minister tut, nicht wahr?“ Aber Daniel wollte gar keine Antwort haben, er kannte die Antwort auch schon, bevor Jack Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu erwidern. Und er wusste, was das für Jacks Karriere bedeutete. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, wie die Entscheidungsträger tickten, und dass nicht alle von ihnen begeistert davon waren, wie das SGC geführt würde. Weder unter General Hammond, noch jetzt unter Jack. 

„Ja und nein“, sagte Jack zu seiner Überraschung. „Es hängt auch mit dem Besuch des Sekretärs zusammen, aber nicht nur. Du weißt, dass ein Schreibtischjob nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingstätigkeiten zählt. Aber ich habe ihn angenommen, weil man als guter Militär das macht, was die Vorgesetzen von einem verlangen – und weil ich auch langsam zu alt werde, jeden Tag erneut um mein Leben rennen zu müssen. Früher oder später stand eine Veränderung in der Richtung an. Und mit dem Stargate-Center bin ich ja gut weggekommen, ich bin so nah dran, wie es geht, wenn ich nicht länger regelmäßig mit auf Missionen gehen kann. Aber man will mich als Leiter der Homeworld Security in Washington – und da will ich nicht hin.“

„Es tut mir leid, Jack“, meinte Daniel leise. 

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Es ist wichtiger, einen Jack O’Neill in einer anderen Realität gerettet zu haben, als irgendein blöder Posten je sein kann. Nichts ist mehr wert als ein Mensch. Das haben mir die letzten Tage mal wieder gezeigt.“

„Das ist so ungerecht! Sie haben doch gar keine Beweise gegen dich.“ 

„Die brauchen sie nicht, wenn sie mich wegbefördern, die Karriereleiter rauf.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was Beweise angeht, Dr. Hall, dieses Arschloch, hat mir den Bericht weitergeleitet, den er an die zuständigen Stellen geschickt hat. Dort erwähnt er ausführlich, dass er bei dir alle Anzeichen für kürzlich erfolgten Analverkehr gefunden hat. Das beendet dann natürlich ihre Spekulationen, ob du theoretisch mit einem Mann ins Bett steigen würdest.“ Jack war so wütend auf Hall, bei Dr. Fraiser hätte es so etwa nicht gegeben. Die hätte das mündlich besprochen, es aber niemals ohne Rücksprache an offizielle Stellen weitergeleitet. Hätte er sie doch nur auf die Alpha-Basis beordert!

„Es tut mir so leid, Jack.“ Daniel schüttelte in einer hilflosen Geste den Kopf. „Ich …“ 

Jack zog Daniel fest in seine Arme. Das war so Daniel, statt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass sich jetzt alle möglichen Leute ausmalten, was er getan hatte – und Jack gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass ein solches Detail nicht die Runde machte – sorgte er sich um ihn. „Keine Entschuldigungen, was das angeht. Wäre es umgekehrt gewesen, hätte der Sekretär mich gebraucht, hätte ich ihm auch geholfen. Daniel, glaubst du wirklich, ich erwarte, dass du jemanden sterben lässt, der auch nur ansatzweise so aussieht wie ich?“ Er strich über Daniels Wange und versuchte in jedes Wort seine feste Überzeugung zu legen. Daniel machte sich schon genügend Vorwürfe wegen der offiziellen Seite, da musste er wenigstens versuchen, ihm die private so leicht wie möglich zu machen. 

„Er sah nicht nur ansatzweise so aus. Er war zwar meist etwas förmlicher als du bist, nicht so locker, aber es gab Augenblicke, da war er dir zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Ein Lächeln, oder eine leicht spöttische Frage – es gab mir jedes Mal einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er dir so ähnlich war. Und ich weiß, du wirst es mich nicht fragen, willst es aber sicher trotzdem wissen. Im Bett hörte die Ähnlichkeit auf. Es waren … Dienstleistungen, die er von mir erwartete. Und ich war es, der es manchmal zu etwas mehr gemacht hat, weil ich nicht immer nur Mittel zum Zweck sein wollte.“

„Wenn du ihm ein paar neue Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt hast, wird das seinen Sekretär freuen, der war nämlich ziemlich verknallt in ihn, nur hatte der sture Minister das noch nicht ganz mitbekommen.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste Daniel. „Manchmal brauchen die Jacks etwas länger.“ Manchmal brauchten sie sogar einen Fast-Tod, ein Jahr ohne Daniel, um endlich klar zu sehen. Jack wollte nicht an diese absolut hundmiserable Zeit denken. 

„Ich denke schon, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas ändern wird. Auch nachdem der Minister all das über John und Rodney gelernt hat.“ 

„Ich wusste, dass wir früher oder später wieder bei McKay landen würden!“, rief Jack mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Also, iss auf und erzähl mir währenddessen, wieso du McKay und den Minister retten musstest. Äh … du warst nicht auch mit McKay im Bett, oder?“, fragte Jack, als ihm plötzlich aufging, dass er gar nicht wusste, was ‚retten’ in Bezug auf McKay bedeutete. Dann wäre er vielleicht doch etwas eifersüchtiger, so ein Jack war ja in Ordnung aber …

„Nein, das hätte John schon nicht zugelassen. Obwohl, John war auch mit dem O’Neill dort intim.“ Und dann begann Daniel von ganz vorne zu erzählen, von seinem ersten Treffen mit O’Neill und wie er herausgefunden hatte, was die Aufgaben eines Sekretärs waren. Seine Museumsbesuche streifte er nur kurz, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jack wirklich daran interessiert war. Er erzählte ausführlicher von der Entführung, den Gründen dafür und wie sie McKay und O’Neill befreit hatten. 

Jack legte ihm immer wieder neues Essen auf den Teller, das Daniel sich auch mechanisch in den Mund stopfte, während er weiter erzählte. Als der Teller leer war, war auch Daniels Geschichte zu Ende. Er schloss mit den Worten: „In meinem Bericht werde ich aus John allerdings Rodneys Mitarbeiter und nicht seinen Sekretär machen – denn das geht niemanden etwas an.“

„Richtig. Und wir wollten ja sowieso eine Spritztour nach Atlantis machen. Da können wir dann ja sehen …“

Jetzt war es Daniel, der Jack lachend den Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss. „Nun hör schon auf. Man kann die eine Welt nicht hundertprozentig auf die andere übertragen.“ 

„Stimmt. Sonst gäbe es nicht Spock mit Ziegenbärtchen.“ 

„Da kann ich ja von Glück sagen, dass ich nicht in so einem bösen Spiegel-Universum gelandet bin. Ich glaube nicht, dass dir ein Ziegenbärtchen steht.“ Daniel grinste und streichelte mit seiner Hand über Jacks Wange. 

„Dann hättest du aber …“ Jack stoppte. Oh, er konnte den Satz jetzt nicht mit ‚mir meine sexuellen Wünsche erfüllen müssen’, zu Ende bringen. Das wäre viel zu nah an der Wahrheit dran. Verdammt. Er müsste die kommende Tage, Wochen das, was er sagte, ein bisschen filtern. 

„Was?“ Daniel musterte ihn aufmerksam. 

„Dir auch so ein Teil stehen lassen müssen“, meinte Jack und kniff spielerisch in Daniels Kinn. Dem Himmel sei Dank für sein loses Mundwerk, manchmal lieferte es auch Sachen, die man tatsächlich laut sagen konnte. 

Daniel rollte die Augen. Dann lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzer gegen Jack. „Ja, gut dass es ein friedvolles Universum war.“ 

„Wollen wir die Sache ins Bett verlagern?“, fragte Jack als Daniel gähnte und strich über Daniels Arm. Schon im Stargate-Center hatten sie geduscht und frische Sachen angezogen, so dass diesem Vorschlag eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege stand. 

„Ja.“ Daniel nickte und erhob sich. „Aber ich bin so müde und aufgedreht gleichzeitig, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich einschlafen kann.“ 

Jack erhob sich ebenfalls und legte seine Hand auf Daniels Hintern, den er leicht drückte. „Ich hätte da eine Idee, die eigentlich die meisten Männer am Ende müde zurück lässt. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht“, fügte er grinsend hinzu und ging mit ihm Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Aber ich hatte heute noch keinen Sex und habe Nachholbedarf.“ Er schubste Daniel sanft durch die Schlafzimmertür. 

Daniel blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich … ich hatte heute früh noch Sex. Falls irgendetwas schief gelaufen wäre … ich wollte, dass der Minister, so viel Zeit wie möglich hat. Und da ich … ich hatte gedacht … Scheiße, Jack. Das ist sicher nichts, was du hören willst.“ Wow, er war wirklich so naiv gewesen anzunehmen, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre. „Es ist …“

„Hey.“ Jack fing Daniels wild herum gestikulierende Hände ein. „Das war eine Notwendigkeit. Mehr nicht. Und da der andere Jack nicht gerade eine Kanone im Bett war, habe ich auch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, stimmt’s?“ 

„Du bist unmöglich, Jack“, seufzte Daniel, hin und hergerissen, ob er auf Jacks Angebot, die Sache zur Seite zur schieben, eingehen sollte, oder ob sie es lieber hier und gleich noch weiter ausdiskutieren sollten. 

Jack knöpfte aber bereits sein Hemd auf und zog es ihm von den Schultern, während er ihm Küsse auf den Hals hauchte – und das war so anders als das was, der Minister immer gemacht hatte, dass Daniel sich in die Liebkosungen fallen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er den Drang, auch Jacks Haut berühren zu wollen und machte sich seinerseits an Jacks Kleidung zu schaffen. 

Als sie beide nichts mehr anhatten, selbst aus ihren Socken hatten sie sich im Stehen herausgefummelt, gab Daniel Jack einen leichten Schubs nach hinten auf die Matratze und Jack folgte willig seiner Vorgabe. Daniel kniete sich über Jack, glitt mit seinen Händen über Jacks Brust und bewegte seinen Unterkörper langsam vor und zurück. Jacks Erektion presste sich hart und heiß gegen seinen Oberschenkel und Jack stöhnte jedes Mal tief auf, wenn er etwas fester dagegen rieb. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Jack mit rauer Stimme und schlang seine Hand um Daniels Schwanz. 

„Ah. Ich …“ Ja, das fühlte sich so gut an. Daniel bewegte seine Hüften und stieß etwas fester gegen den Ring, den Jacks Finger bildeten. Was wollte er? Er könnte so kommen, nur von Jacks Berührung, mit dem Gefühl, Jack ganz nah zu sein. Seinem Jack. Dem Jack, der keine Hemmungen hatte, seine zweite Hand um Daniels Taille zu legen und ihn fester auf sich zu pressen, damit sich auch der Druck gegen seinen Schwanz erhöhte. Dem Jack, der es als selbstverständlich ansah, dass alle Positionen möglich waren. 

Und so meinte Daniel als Jacks Bewegungen stärker und schneller wurden. „Nicht so. Ich will … in dir sein.“ 

„Ja.“ Jack richtete den Oberkörper auf und küsste Daniel. „Das verstehe ich. Nachdem du jetzt die ganze Zeit deinen appetitlichen Hintern hingehalten hast.“ 

Für eine Sekunde blieb Daniel die Luft weg. Wie konnte Jack darüber scherzen? Er wusste zwar, dass Sarkasmus eine von Jacks Grundeinstellungen war, aber bei so etwas … Intimen? Ein rascher Blick auf Jack versicherte ihm, dass Jack wohl erst in diesem Moment aufgegangen war, was er gerade gesagt hatte, und er jetzt zerknirscht auf Daniels Reaktion wartete. 

Typisch Jack. Genauso wie er ihn mochte. Nicht so steif und kontrolliert wie der Minister. Und so oft es ihn manchmal auf die Palme brachte, dass Jack erst redete und dann das Gehirn einschaltete – so war es doch auch das gewesen, was ihm am meisten gefehlt hatte. Er lächelte. „Wenn du darüber scherzen kannst, kann ich es auch.“ Jack atmete erleichtert aus. „Und jetzt will ich deinen ‚appetitlichen Hintern’ sehen.“ Er begleitete seine Aufforderung mit einem spielerischen Klaps auf Jacks Oberschenkel und glitt von dessen Beinen.

Jack drehte sich auf den Bauch und wackelte einladend mit dem Po. Ja, sie hatten es wohl geschafft. Sie hatten einen Weg gefunden, damit umzugehen. Es würde immer wieder mal passieren, dass eine Situation Daniel oder ihn an die andere Welt oder den anderen O’Neill erinnerte, und wahrscheinlich würde er sich irgendwann mal noch viel mehr darüber anhören müssen, als er eigentlich wissen wollte, aber für den Moment waren sie im Reinen damit. Er spreizte einladend seine Beine. 

Er hörte, wie Daniel die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens aufzog, spürte Daniels Finger, die ihn vorbereiteten und schließlich rasch von Daniels Schwanz gefolgt wurden. Er ließ sich hinein fallen in das Wissen, dass er es wollte, Daniel es brauchte, und der andere O’Neill ein Volltrottel war, wenn er seinem Sekretär das nie gestatten würde. Aber vielleicht bestand ja noch Hoffnung für den anderen O’Neill, wenn alle Daniels so zielstrebig waren wie seiner. „Oh, ja, Daniel, genau da. Ja!“ 

Daniel lachte gegen seinen Hals, es war mehr verspieltes Liebe-Machen als drängender, harter Sex, schien so, als müsste Daniel sich und ihm nichts beweisen, wie Jack zuerst vermutet hatte. Umso besser. Jack lehnte sich in jede zärtliche Bewegung hinein und stellte das Denken zu Gunsten des Fühlens ein. 

Daniel ließ sich Zeit. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Jack so nah zu sein. Sie hatten noch einiges aufzuarbeiten in den kommenden Tagen – aber wenigstens das hier, das, was ihm am meisten bedeutete, hatten sie schon in Ordnung gebracht. Daniel ließ seine Finger über Jacks Rücken wandern, genoss die Laute des Wohlbehagens, die Jack nicht zurückhielt. Dankbarkeit überschwemmte ihn. Dankbarkeit, dass er wieder zurück war, und dass es jemanden in seinem Leben gab, der ihn so nahm, wie er war. Mit allen beschissenen Sachen, die ihm passiert waren und sicher auch noch passieren würden. Dankbarkeit, dass auch sein Jack so war, wie er war. 

Und, verflucht, wenn er nicht ganz rührselig werden wollte, dann sollte er Jack jetzt mal zeigen, was er für ihn empfand. Er zog Jack an den Hüften nach oben, bis der vor ihm kniete und stieß fester in ihn hinein. Gut, das fühlte sich prächtig an. Richtig an. Als Jack sich auf die Ellenbogen vorbeugte und den Winkel veränderte, wurde es noch besser. Mit Faszination und steigender Erregung beobachtete Daniel wie sein Schwanz in Jack hinein und wieder heraus glitt. Ein zu Kopf steigendes Gefühl. Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. Schneller. Tiefer. Nur noch keuchender Atem. Heiße Enge. Spiralen aus Begehren, die immer stärker, immer drängender wurden. 

„Komm schon“, bettelte Jack. „Ich will … mit dir … zusammen kommen.“ 

„Ja!“ Noch zwei Stöße, die die Kraft hatten, eine Explosion in seinem Innern auszulösen. „Jetzt!“ 

Jacks Stöhnen, seine Muskeln, die sich um ihn verkrampften, Jacks lang gezogenes „Da-niel“ – all das löste die Anspannung in Daniel und mit einem erlösenden Seufzer verströmte er sich in Jack. 

Für einen Moment verharrten sie so, dann erinnerte sich Daniel an Jacks Knie, die das nie allzu lange aushielten und mit etwas Bedauern, aber auch sehr viel Befriedigung zog er sich aus Jack zurück und ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen, einen Arm eng um Jacks Taille geschlungen.

Für ein paar Augenblicke hatten sie genug damit zu tun, ihre beschleunigte Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dann angelte Daniel nach zwei Papiertaschentüchern, wovon er eins Jack gab und der griff nach der Bettdecke, die er über sie beide zog. 

Erst nachdem Daniel einen Arm über Jacks Brust geschlungen hatte und einmal wohlig aufgeseufzt hatte, fragte Jack: „Und? Müde genug zum Schlafen?“ 

„Denke schon.“ 

„Gut.“ Jack bohrte sein Kinn in Daniels Schulter. 

Daniel zog seine Schulter ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite, bis es nicht mehr drückte. „Nacht, Jack.“

„Nacht, Daniel.“ 

 

Epilog: 

Zwei Tage später bekam Daniel einen Brief von Sekretär Jackson ausgehändigt. Er hatte im Gegenzug auch ein kurzes Schreiben aufgesetzt, in dem er ihn wissen ließ, was auf der Erde geschehen war. Offiziell war das natürlich als ein letzter Datenaustausch mit der anderen Welt deklariert worden, ehe sie auf immer auseinander drifteten. 

Jack lungerte in Daniels Büro herum, hockte mit einer Pobacke auf Daniels Schreibtisch und fragte: „Und was schreibt er noch, außer Danksagungen, dass du seinen Minister gerettet hast?“ 

„Dass sie die letzten Tage viel geredet haben. Sie beide untereinander, aber auch mit John und McKay, die erfreulich offen mit ihnen gewesen sind. In ihrem Verhältnis hat sich einiges geändert und, ich zitiere: ‚der Minister ist bereit, meinen Wünschen deutlich entgegen zu kommen’. He, das klingt gut, nicht wahr?“ 

„Yep. Vielleicht wird der andere Jack dann auch etwas lockerer.“ 

Daniel wackelte unentschieden mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie werden sicher nicht gleich gegen alle Tabus ihrer Welt verstoßen wollen und von den Ministern wird ein gewisses gesetztes Auftreten erwartet. Deshalb wollte John ja auch kein Minister oder gar noch mehr werden.“ 

„Apropos John …“ 

„Komm nicht wieder mit deiner ‚wir müssen Sheppard und McKay verkuppeln’ Idee!“ 

„Nein, komme ich nicht. Aber … was hieltest du davon, wenn wir wirklich zusammen für eine Weile nach Atlantis gehen? Die Daedalus ist fast fertig und …“ 

„Wirklich?“ Daniels Augen leuchteten. Seit die erste Expedition durchs Stargate gegangen war, hatte ihn der Gedanke an die Stadt der Antiker nicht mehr losgelassen. Er war damals nicht gegangen, weil er Jack nicht auf der Erde zurücklassen wollte bei einer Mission ohne garantierte Rückkehr. Aber wenn sie beide zusammen gehen würden … „Ja! Absolut! Ja!“

„Dann warten wir, bis die Daedalus fertig und meine Pensionierung akzeptiert ist …“ 

„Und dann machen wir die Pegasus-Galaxie unsicher!“, vollendete Daniel aufgekratzt den Satz. 

„Genau. Ich sage nur … ähm… McShep!“

Daniel warf dem Noch-Brigadier General lachend den Brief an den Kopf.

 

\-----------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, März-August 2013

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart zu "Alternative Erfahrungen" von Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968985) by [mella68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68)




End file.
